Celtic Blood
by Dragonna
Summary: Francis en a assez de passer pour un imbécile et un incapable, à cause des erreurs de son boss, aux yeux des autres nations. Son sang celtique enfouit en lui refait surface et il ne va plus se laisser faire ou insulter. Fruk.
1. Réminiscences

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, Empire!Romain, OC!Gaule Celtique et pas mal d'autres nations.

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

**Partie 1: Réminiscences**

_Un petit enfant aux cheveux aussi blonds que les blés, vêtu d'une sorte de robe blanche et verte sous un manteau semblable à celui des druides, courait au milieu des arbres. Un petit couteau était passé à sa ceinture. Ses yeux, d'un bleu limpide, brillaient d'un sentiment précis. Physiquement il avait tout de l'enfant de trois ans mais une lueur, sans ses yeux, prouvait qu'il avait vécu bien plus que ça._

_**Il sentait, au plus profond de lui que sa mère, la Gaule Celtique, était en train de perdre la bataille. **_

_Depuis des années il attendait, caché auprès des druides dans la forêt de Brocéliande. Loin des combats, loin du lieu où sa mère et Vercingétorix se battaient depuis tant de temps. _

_Il avait entendu parler de cet ''Empire Romain'', un homme puissant qui avait conquis tant de terres et gagné tant de guerres. _

_Il avait déjà volé à sa mère ce qu'il avait nommé, apparemment, la ''Gallia Cisalpinae' et "Gallia Bracata", des régions se situant au sud. _

_D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il était né peu après. **Ca voulait dire que ce type de Rome était son père? **Ca faisait près de trois siècle qu'il ne cessait de les harceler pour conquérir tout le territoire gaulois. Il avait conquis une grande partie d'Hispania, une nation de l'âge de Gaule Celtique. Le fils de celle-ci avait parfois aperçu un gamin de son âge à la frontière mais n'étant pas un province conquise il n'avait pas pu s'approcher, car il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse saisir. _

_Depuis ce jour où sa mère l'avait déposé près d'une hutte au coeur de la forêt de Brocéliande, lui disant qu'elle reviendrait vite...elle n'était pas revenue, même après près de 7 ans d'absence. Pour des êtres comme eux, ça n'était rien. N'empêche que la solitude pesait vraiment quand on était seul dans une immense forêt, tout magique qu'elle soit. Les druides venaient oui mais pas tout le temps. Les créatures magiques, aussi chaleureuses soient-elles, ne remplaçaient pas une présence ''humaine''. _

_"Pourquoi tu ne reviens pas?"_

_**Silence.**_

_"J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"_

_**Pas de réponde, juste le souffle du vent.**_

_"Ne me laisse pas seul avec ce Rome, il me fais peur, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu!"_

_**Elle était bien trop loin pour l'entendre et par conséquent trop éloigné pour lui répondre.**_

_"Tu as promis de revenir, tu as promis!"_

_Il sentit comme un poids dans son coeur. Cruel destin que celui d'une jeune nation que de sentir bruquement les terres d'un autre peser sur ses frêles épaules. Cruel destin que celui de partager une terres et de ne pas voir ce qui se profilait à l'horizon, parce que ce n'était pas lui qui était aux commandes._

_**"Restes dans la forêt!**"_

_Elle lui avait dit de rester cacher dans ces bois sombres, magiques. Il devait obéir et s'incliner, malgré sa peur._

* * *

L'homme ouvrit les yeux, s'arrachant lentement de son rêve, qui était plus un souvenir qu'autre chose. Il se redressa sur son lit "Pourquoi je repenses à cela?" C'était stupide, il n'y avait pas de raisons de ressasser le passé comme ça.

_Ces derniers temps, il se sentait profondément déprimé. Tous le mésestimaient, autant à cause de son boss actuel que pour la totalité de ce qui constituait son gouvernement._

_Des périodes comme ça, c'était un coup à vous faire presque regretter la Révolution, PRESQUE._

_Il en avait assez de passer pour un faible, pour quelqu'un qui ne savait que se faire envahir, que perdre ses guerres..._

Amérique lui disait que sans Angleterre, il n'aurait jamais gagné la seconde guerre mondiale et se serait trouvé dans le camps de perdants avec une situation presque semblable à celle de l'Allemagne (mais juste sous contrôle anglo-américain). De même sans lui et sans Arthur il n'aurait jamais remporté la première guerre. Mais Alfred avait tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde, à se demander comment il pouvait passer les portes.

Les autres le traitaient de sale pervers, de pédo parfois. C'est ça...ce n'était pas lui qui avait mis des robes ou des tabliers à Arthur ou à l'une de ses colonies. C'était Espagne et Autriche qui avait fait ça et même si Roderich avait une excuse puisqu'il ne savait pas qu'Italie était un garçon, Espagne n'en avait aucune, il savait que Romano était un garçon.

Il n'était pas comme ça, il ne l'avait jamais été._ Ce n'était qu'un jeu, et les autres ne faisaient pas grand chose pour s'en défaire, certains jouaient le jeu en poussant de faux cris de frayeurs (comme Prusse ou Portugal) mais les autres étaient si stupides pour croire qu'il en était vraiment capable?_

C'était une façade pour se protéger, pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Pour ne pas subir une nouvelle fois ce que les gens pensaient que lui était capable de faire.

C'était plus lui qui avait été agressé de la sorte dans sa vie, et son cher éternel rival faisait parti du lot des agresseurs (même si pou lui ça remontait au moyen-âge).

_Mais lui n'avait jamais touché un de ses adversaires de la sorte. Il avait tripoté Roderich une fois pour lui faire peur, pour se venger d'une remarque qui lui avait déplu (et Elizaveta l'avait assommé pour le principe d'ailleurs!)_

Il était bien trop sentimental pour infliger pareil douleur à quelqu'un ou pour profiter de la faiblesse ou ivresse d'un allié/ami pour abuser de lui.

_S'il était vraiment comme ça, Arthur lui ferait-il confiance pour le ramener chez lui quand il était ivre? Rien que ça devrait être une preuve suffisante n'est-ce pas?_

Ses colonies pouvaient en témoigner, il ne les avait jamais vraiment maltraité (on oublie les périodes d'obtention de l'Indépendance, d'accord?). Canada avait croulé sous les beaux vêtements et les jouets, comme cet ours que Francis avait cousu lui-même. Idem pou Seychelle. Aux dernières nouvelles, il n'avait jamais confondue une de ses colonies avec une autre, comme Arthur qui ne cessait de prendre Canada pour USA et qui, dernièrement, avait pris Hong Kong pour Singapour (au grand désappointement du jeune chinois qui s'était brusquement rendu compte à quel point Chine lui avait manqué). Angleterre semblait avoir le chic pour se faire détester par la quasi totalité de ses veilles colonies. C'était de sa faute non? Il avait possédé le plus grand empire au monde et avait eu tellement de colonies...mais ca n'excusait rien.

_Lui n'avait jamais pris Maroc pour l'un de ses frères par exemple. _

_S'il était un sale pervers et un incapable, pourquoi Seychelles et Canada l'appelaient-ils ''papa'' hein?_

Aucunes colonies hispaniques ou anglaises n'avaient appelé leurs colonisateurs comme ça, même si la relation parental était parfois évidente.

_On le voyait faible, comme une Italie numéro deux. Mais dans ses origines étaient si multiples..._

Il était un pays d'origine celtique avec la Gaule. _Les gaulois étaient un peuple fier, qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout, dont les druides utilisaient une magie sans doute à l'égal de celle d'Arthur. _Un peuple fier, puissant. Brennus n'avait-il pas pris Rome? Et Vercingétorix avait lutté jusqu'au bout...César avait tout un corps de gaulois autour de lui pour le protéger non? N'était-ce pas là une reconnaissance de leur force?

Il avait des origines latine avec Rome. _Empire Rome avait été le plus puissant Empire de l'antiquité, il avait régné sur la Méditerranée. Et n'était tombé que parce qu'il était trop grand, que parce qu'il était assaillie de tous les côtés. Rome, qui lui avait appris à se battre, qui lui avait appris à être une nation. _La Gaule était l'une des plus précieuses...provinces romaines. Les romains avaient beaucoup de gaulois et de germaniques dans leurs rangs non?

Il avait un côté germanique datant des invasions barbares. _Germania, celui qui avait tué Rome, le père des scandinaves, des germaniques...et d'Arthur. Cet homme l'avait pris son son aile quand les francs avaient envahi la Gaule, quand il l'avait arraché à Rome. C'était cet nation qui lui avait offert, en quelque sorte, son indépendance et faisant de lui le ''Royaume des Francs''._ C'était de la que venait, en parti, sa force de combat. Malgré cela il n'avait jamais renié son cœur latin et était resté une nation latine. _Et sa force de combat s'était trouvée doubler d'un désir de conquête quand les vikings avaient débarqué_. Et puis étaient venues les conquêtes normandes: l'Angleterre, le Royaume de Sicile, l'Italie du Sud... Il était si fort à l'époque. Puis étaient venues les croisades et enfin la guerre de 100 ans...

Quand avait-il commencé à être moins fort? Il ne savait pas. Durant les guerres Napoléoniennes, c'était comme si son sang bouillonnait sans ses veines. Il avait était si fort...mais il n'était plus vraiment lui-même. Après tout était allé de mal en pire. La guerre Franco-prussienne, les guerres mondiales, la décolonisation...

Il soupira et se releva, attrapant sa veste. La réunion mondiale aurait lieu demain à 14H00 et il était fatigué d'avance. Cette fois, elle avait lieu en Irlande, chez le frère aîné d'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas spécialement cela qui le fatiguer, et en plus Pays de Galles et Écosse seraient là, non ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient le rendre dingue.

Il allait encore subir des reproches dus à son boss, à sa politique extérieur. Il avait beau dire que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il faisait de son mieux...personne ne le croyait. Les multiples gaffes autant nationales qu'internationales avaient été si nombreuses ces dernières années. Il se sentait vraiment fatigué, à tout niveau.

Ludwig, comme toujours, allait le soutenir (principe du couple Franco-allemand, on fonctionne en duo) malgré quelques remarques plus taquines que désagréables. Mais il entendant déjà les critiques d'Amérique, les remarques sois-disant innocentes de Russie...et ne parlait même pas d'Arthur.

Autant de choses qui lui donnaient envie de se taire ou de simplement dire '_'Je suis d'accord avec Allemagne_'' car ils étaient souvent du même avis, avis qui était souvent celui contraire à celui d'Alfred.

Avec les Révolutions actuelles, ses patrons avaient fait assez de conneries comme ça, et maintenant on lui faisait des remarques à LUI. Au fil des jours, des semaines et des mois, il sentait sa frustration qui montait, à l'exemple du mécontentement de ses citoyens. Une profonde exaspération, mêlée à un sentiment qu'on ne le comprenait pas, qu'on ne cherchait même pas à savoir pourquoi il ne se sentait pas bien. Il se pince l'arête du nez et ferma les yeux, dans un profond soupir fatigué.

_Non vraiment cette réunion tombait mal._

Il se leva et sortit son portable, composant le numéro du frère d'Arthur. On n'allait pas boire une bière dans un des meilleur pub de Dublin sans inviter l'Irlande, quand on était un nation invitée à un meeting dans ce pays. Et il avait besoin d'aller boire quelque chose, après avoir dormi presque tout l'après-midi dans cet foutue chambre d'hôtel.

_Oui de la bière, depuis qu'il fréquentait les germaniques, il aimait ça.  
Mais Arthur serait capable de se moquer de lui s'il l'apprenait._

_Après il aurait du mal à dire que son vin était le meilleur._

Finalement c'est chez l'irlandais qu'il allait boire ce verre. L'autre n'ayant pas envie de sortir ce soir et n'ayant pas envie que quelqu'un aille se saouler seul dans un des bars de son pays.

* * *

Elwyn reposa sa chope presque vide et regarda avec étonnement le rival de son frère vider la sienne d'un seul trait. «Hé ben, joli descente!»

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, marmonnant pour lui-même, mais assez fort pour que son compagnon de boisson l'entende: «Marre de passer pour un débile! Marre de cette bande d'imbéciles incapables de tenir un meeting, marre de cet idiot d'Alfred qui n'a presque que des idées idiotes, comme celle pour l'environnement.

- Je ne te prends pas pour un blaireau si c'est ça ton problème mon vieux! Et pour le reste, ouais t'as raison!» Il but une nouvelle gorgée avant de soupirer.

_Mais c'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude hein?_

_C'est même quelque chose qui arrivait à chaque réunion, presque. _

L'irlandais soupira et lança «T'sais quoi? Tu vas rester chez moi c'soir mon pote, tu vas pas bien! J'vais pas t'laisser seul! Si tu f'sais une connerie, Arthur s'rait capable de dire que c'est d'ma faute!»

_C'est qu'il en avait descendu des chopes en quelques heures._

_Ca allait être méchant la gueule de bois demain._

_Heureusement que le meeting était en début d'après-midi._

* * *

Francis regarda l'étrange cristal que Elwyn tenait dans sa main «C'est quoi ce truc El?

- Ho? Ce truc? Un truc magique que j'utilisais quand j'étais encore une petite nation celtique qui lançait des pierres à la tête de ce crétin d'Arty.

- Et que c'est moi qui le soignait oui je me souviens!»

Il fit passer la pierre entre ses doigts. Elle était améthyste, et avait de nombreux reflets qui chatoyaient à la lumière ambiante. Une pensée arriva subitement à son esprit: «Arthur fait toujours de la magie! Écosse aussi!

- Et moi aussi!» Marmonna Irlande «Mais j'arrive pas à maudire cet idiot de petit frère, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant! J'arrivais à te protéger contre lui avant, pourquoi je peux pas lancer des trucs?»

Le français eut un petit rire tandis que l'autre nation aux origines celtiques disait mille choses désagréables sur son petit frère. Il n'écoutait plus vraiment, des pensées étranges montant en lui.

_Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se souvenir ce qu'il était avant d'être une nation gallo-romaine? Ou plutôt, pourquoi pas plus? _

Il était un petit druide avant...Il savait faire un peu de magie, il avait la force et la ''sauvagerie'' des gaulois. La seule chose qui semblait lui rester de cette époque était sa capacité à voit les créatures magiques, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Arthur.

Une image remonta brusquement à sa mémoire, le faisant tressaillir.

_Une silhouette...si vague, si fragile, si transparente..._

_Et des paroles..._

_- «Va-t-en!_

_- Quel mignon petit garçon! Tu es le fils de Gaule mon petit?_

_Je suis aussi la Gaule! Va-t-en ou je déchainerais des esprits contre toi avec la malédiction de Brocéliande!»_

_Un éclat de rire, un homme dans une armure dorée avec une cape rouge._

_Un cri de rage, un enfant aux boucles blondes que cet homme tenait par le col._

_Et des paroles glapit en gaélique..._

_L'homme rit de nouveau, ignorant la morsure à la main que l'enfant venait de lui infliger: «Mais ma parole, tu es un petit sauvage toi, je vais faire de toi un parfait petit latin, un vrai petit romain tu verras!»_

* * *

_A suivre_


	2. Retour de magie

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, Empire!Romain, OC!Gaule Celtique et pas mal d'autres nations.

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Retour de magie**_

- «Arg! J'ai mal à la tête!

- Voilà ce qui arrive quand on boit trop de bière! Tiens prend une aspirine!» Fit aimablement le roux en lui tendant le médicament en question.

- «Merci!» France vida le verre d'un seul coup et grogna quelque chose. Il n'avait jamais eu la gueule de bois comme ça, et son mal de crâne semblait différent.

Et la nuit dernière, il avait fait des rêves bizarres en rapports avec son passé au temps de la Gaule Celtique, avant l'invasion romaine de ce César.

_Le souvenir de la grande et mystérieuse forêt magique de Brocéliande, où les créatures magiques (et invisibles aux yeux des hommes) coutoyaient les créatures réelles. Le souvenirs des murmures des druides rassemblées dans les clairières. Des fêtes dans les villages. _

_Pourquoi tout cela lui revenait maintenant, dans un moment pareil? _

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir de telles pensées. C'était si loin...ça n'était plus qu'une mémoire. Il se frotta les tempes avec agacement. Vraiment ça n'allait pas depuis quelques temps.

_«La magie ne disparaît pas, on peut la refouler, la cacher, mais pas la supprimer...»_

Ces mots, et il ne se souvenait pas de celui ou celle qui les avait prononcé, revenaient souvent eux aussi. Et jamais il n'avait eu autant de flash-back que depuis qu'il avait tripoté ce cristal.

_«N'oublie pas ton cœur celtique, même si tu deviens un romain!» _

C'était la voix de Gaule Celtique, qu'il avait presque totalement oublié en devant un romain, une province romaine. Pourquoi ça lui revenait maintenant?

_«T'as des licornes dans ta forêt? C'est merveilleux! Montre les moi!» Une enfant aux cheveux noirs l'attrapait par la main, le tirant vers les profondeurs des bois «J'suis comme toi, ne t'en fais pas, je suis Calédonie, mais appelles moi Alister!»_

Écosse...il l'avait rencontré dans ces bois, il ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu faire en Gaule mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. C'était le premier qui voyait comme lui les créatures magiques, leur attachement venait de là à la base puis l'amitié s'était renforcé en se battant ensemble.

Il se souvenait en revanche très bien de toutes ces années à errer dans ces bois, lors de la guerre des Gaules. Ces nuits à trembler au moindre bruit, ces jours où ses seuls interlocuteurs étaient les fées, les farfadets, les créatures magiques des bois.

Ces temps où il n'avait pas hésité à attraper une petite dague pour frapper la cheville de Rome, surprenant ce dernier par cette action agressive, même si ça l'avait plus fait rire que crier de douleur.

_Qu'était-il arrivé à ces temps où il ne se laissait pas faire._

Il avait oublié, oublié ces capacités dont il se s'était pourtant jamais servis, oublié la magie celtique tandis qu'il devenait gallo-romain, puis germanique puis français...

Et Arthur l'avait fait se souvenir de ces capacités mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir pour lui, souvenir dont persisté sa capacité à voir les créatures mais plus à les entendre, ni à pouvoir leur parler.

_Alors pourquoi les entendait-il maintenant?_

_Pourquoi entendait-il ce que les leprechauns et les farfadets, qui tournaient autour d'Irlande, disaient? Pourquoi eux lui faisaient-ils signe dès qu'il croisait leur regard, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avant pourtant?_

_Était-il en train de récupérer ses vieux pouvoirs celtiques?_

_Non, impossible, il les avaient oublié!_

Mais...qu'est-ce que ça coutait de demander à Elwyn hein?Au moins lui ne lui ferait pas une scène, comme Arthur, et ne l'enverrait pas sur les roses.

- «El..» Il décida de se jeter à l'eau et de demander à un expert sympa qui l'aimait bien.

_Sinon il y avait Norvège mais vu qu'il n'était pas le type le plus bavard de l'univers, ça risquait d'être difficile. Et Écosse était trop loin. Il arriverait en retard à la réunion, juste pour énerver Arthur. Donc pas de discussion avec lui avant la réunion et il avait besoin de parler **maintenant.**_

L'irlandais lui jeta un petit coup d'œil, arrêtant sa discussion avec l'espèce de petit lutin: «Quoi?

Francis hésita puis se jeta à l'eau, espérant que l'autre ne se moque pas de lui: «C'est possible de récupérer des pouvoirs qu'on avait oublié?

- Ouais, parce que la magie c'est indestructible, si quelqu'un a des capacités, il ne les perds pas. Bien sûr tu peut être rouillé mais tu peux pas perdre ta magie. C'est cool hein?»

Atteint soudain d'une inquiétude, le blond fronça les sourcils et demanda d'un ton hésitant: «Ha...et ça peut se réveiller tout seul?

Nouveau haussement d'épaule de la part du roux qui répondit: « C'dépent...si t'es frustré, fâché, agacé, bref venère...ça peut se réveiller tout seul, et si tu es en contact avec un objet magique, ça va encore plus vi...Ha! J'vois! T'as trop tripoté mon cristal toi.» Réalisa soudain le frère aîné d'Angleterre en lui jetant un regard où se mêlait agacement et amusement. Puis il ajouta «Si c'est l'cas, j'te plains, t'vas avoir une sacrée migraine!»

_Que c'était rassurant..._

_Il risquait de tout casser alors?_

_Pas de maîtrise égal danger non? Quand on voyait ce que provoquait Arthur qui était CENSE avoir la maitrise de ses pouvoirs! _

Un silence puis Elwyn ajouta «Le problème c'est que si tu craque, ça peut partir tout seul...» Il eut un sourire amusé, imaginant sans doute son horripilant frère victime de cette ''perte de contrôle''.

Francis lui porta la main à son front. _Tiens qu'est-ce qu'il disait! _«En effet, c'est dangereux!» Il espéra que l'autre le rassure et lui dise que non, ça n'était pas puissant dans ces cas là, ou que ça se limitait à des trucs qui lévitait ou à des téléportation. _Bref du sans danger quoi_.

Ses espoirs furent vite déçus, car l'autre répondit «C'dépent...si tu détestes le type contre qui tu craque oui sinon pas trop, ça peut juste lui faire un peu mal.

France eut soudainement une grande inquiétude (légitime) et il eut également un peu peur: «Mal? Comment? Peux-tu définir ce que tu entends par ''_lui faire un peu mal_''?

- Genre l'encastrer dans le mur...tête en bas? Pour des nations comme nous, c'pas si terrible!»

Vu le regard de l'irlandais, Francis ne sut pas s'il plaisantais ou s'il était sérieux. Il n'osa pas imaginer la scène._Quoique ça ne ferait pas de mal à Alfred d'être remis à sa place de la sorte non? Non on n'y pense pas! _Le blond soupira et dit, sur le même ton qu'Elwyn «Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que ça fait avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas alors!» Et il était sérieux. _Bon sang ce retour magique arrivait vraiment au pire moment possible!_

- «Sûr..tu ne veux pas savoir! Et j'préfère ne pas te dire c'que j'ai fait à Arty par accident au Xe ou XIe siècle ou avant j'sais plus!» Il fit une pause et pour se justifier, se souvenant à qui il parlait, ajouta «Même si c'était de SA faute, il m'avait planté une flèche ce sale môme! Et puis autre chose aussi, sale gamin!»

* * *

_A suivre_

_Si vous voulez savoir ce qu'Elwyn a fait à Arthur au Xe ou XIe siècle, je peux le dire dans un prochain chapitre!_


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, Empire!Romain, OC!Gaule Celtique et pas mal d'autres nations.

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Memories**_

* * *

_Il se souvenait...il se souvenait de la grande hutte aux abords du village gaulois, mais plus dans la forêt que près des murs ceignant le lieu de vie des celtiques. Ils avaient juste un potager, un petit enclos avec quelques animaux, poules, chèvres et autres. Il y avait juste leur mère et eux. _

_Il se réveillait parfois le première, parfois le dernier, parfois entre les deux. Il avait une sœurs: Belgique, qui était juste Jolien (en équivalent celtique) à l'époque. Il avait deux frères, le futur Luxembourg, qui était Erwin tout simplement. Et il y avait l'aîné de leur petite fratrie: Lars, le futur Pays-Bas, qui semblait partager le même terrain que Jolien à l'époque._

_Une fille, trois garçons. _

_Mais dès le début, il avait bien vu qu'il y avait une différence. Il n'était pas comme eux. Il avait les même cheveux que ses frère, ou presque, ils se ressemblaient mais il n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ils étaient juste demi-frères. Et qu'importe que sa sœur Jolien lui ressemble comme une sosie (ou presque), elle n'était sa sœur qu'à moitié, tout comme les deux autres._

_**Germania n'était pas son père, mais était le leurs.**_

_**Lui s'était souvent demandé qui était le sien?**_

_**Il ne s'en était pourtant pas soucié au début. **_

_Le germain, quand il venait, lui témoignait la même attention que les autres. _

_Mais il n'était pas son enfant, là était toute la différence. _

_**Mais il ne s'en était pas soucié pendant longtemps.** _

_Le matin, quand il se réveillait, ses frères et lui aidaient Gaule du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, malgré leur taille d'enfant de 4 ans. Ils allaient ramasser des œufs, cueillir des baies, surveiller les bêtes pendant l'absence de leur mère partie chercher du bois ou de l'eau ou partie chasser. _

_Il s'amusait souvent à la lutte avec ses frères sous les rires des autres et le regard amusé de leur mère._

_Et puis un jour Germania était venu et avait longuement parler avec leur mère. Eux, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'étaient recroquevillés ensemble dans un coin, écoutant sans vraiment comprendre. _

_Et ils avaient été séparés. Germania avait emmené Jolien, Jang et Lars, pour les cacher dans le nord de la Gaule. Et lui fut caché par sa mère dans les environs de l'Armorique, dans ce qui serait la future Bretagne, dans la forêt de Brocéliande. _

_**Il avait eu peur.**_

_**Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi sa mère le laissait tout seul ici.**_

_**Elle lui expliqua qu'elle devait faire face à un envahisseur, à Rome.**_

_**Qui était Rome? Il n'en avait que vaguement entendu parler. **_

_Elle lui avait dit que c'était son père, avant de partir combattre, sans crainte et sans peur, rejoignant son grand chef Vercingétorix. _

_Et lui s'était retrouvé seul. Il avait pleuré longtemps. Il n'aimait pas dormir seul le soir, habitué à la présence de sa fratrie, à la chaleur de son foyer. Il détestait la solitude, le silence...il détestait n'avoir personne. Les créatures magiques étaient là, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas pareil. _

_Et finalement, toutes les précautions n'avaient servis à rien: Rome vainquit et l'attrapa, disant qu'il récupérait légitimement son fils, et captura en même temps certains de sa fratrie._

_Il ne revit pas les autres avant longtemps._

* * *

Peu après il avait été capturé par Rome et était devenu un pays latin, mais n'oubliant jamais totalement son cœur celtique et même si cela arrivait, ses souvenirs revenaient toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Son passé celtique était inscrit dans sa mémoire, dans des reliques marquant le paysage, dans les légendes, dans l'Histoire. Comme beaucoup de nations celtiques, les invasions l'avait tant perturbé qu'il oubliait parfois ce côté de lui-même, très ancien par rapport au reste.

Seuls les frères d'Arthur semblaient s'en sortir un peu mieux. Sans doute parce qu'ils avaient subis moins d'invasions...Malgré la disparition de Celte et le replacement de ce dernier par Germania dans le cœur de Britannia au cours des siècles qui avait suivis n'avait guère fait oublié le passé gaélique du pays et de ses trois enfants.

En fait, il avait connu les deux frères aînés d'Arthur bien avant celui-ci, sans doute même avant la naissance de ce dernier. Et il avait rencontré Pays de Galles un peu après 1066.

D'abord il avait rencontré Elwyn, El et ses boucles rousses foncées, El et ses yeux verts surmontés des sourcils typiques de cette famille. El qui a cette époque était plus Hibernia qu'autre chose, même si c'était toujours sa mère Britannia qui avait la ''main-mise'' sur les deux îles. Celle-ci était venu, avec Celte, rendre visite à Gaule. Et celle-ci lui avait expliqué que ce petit rouquin était son cousin, leur cousin à eux cinq.

Ca avait été quelques jours de jeux et de rires puis l'autre famille était repartie sur les îles à l'ouest. Et il n'avait pas revu l'aîné de la fratrie avant un très long moment.

En ce qui concernait Écosse, c'était plus ou moins la même chose tout en étant relativement différent.

* * *

_Il s'immobilisa dans une clairière, au cœur de la forêt de Brocéliande, reprenant son souffle. Pris d'une inspiration subite, il se précipita vers la gauche et grimpa sur un menhir, pour mieux observer ce qu'il avait pressentit. Une présence. Il y avait, selon les fées et les lutins, un celtique comme lui dans les environs. Il cligna des yeux et s'habitua à l'obscurité de la petite clairière. Et soudain il le vit. Un garçon de son âge était accroupi devant la rivière, en train de parler aux fées qui voletait autour de lui. Un farfadet était perché sur sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient rouge presque rouge et étaient totalement ébouriffés. Il lui disait vaguement, très vaguement, quelque chose mais peut-être confondait-il avec quelqu'un d'autre?_

_Soudain son pied glissa et, poussant un petit cri de surprise, il dégringola de son perchoir, atterrissant dans les fleurs. Sonné, il ne se releva pas assez vite et fut cloué au sol par l'autre gamin._

_Évidement, avec le boucan, toutes les fées étaient parties. _

_- «T'es qui toi?» Cracha son attaquant dans un gaélique qui lui écorchait les oreilles, très semblable au sien mais également très différent._

_- «Je suis le fils de Gaule, le pays où tu te trouves, envahisseur!» Répliqua le petit blond en se tortillant pour échapper à son adversaire. Il finit par le repousser d'un double coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'expédia un peu plus loin. Il put ainsi se relever: «Et toi?_

_- ...Alba...» Marmonna l'autre en se redressant en position assise, se massant le ventre avec une grimace équivoque «Tu frappes dur toi!» Il se remit cependant vite debout, s'époustant dans le même temps, comme si ce qu'il venait de subir était sans importance. Il devait déjà être fort._

_- «Alba?» Répéta Francis en fonçant les sourcils, étonné, la sonorité n'était pas désagréable mais quelque peu étrange. Ca lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Sa mère lui avait dit quelque chose à ce sujet. Mais était-ce bien ce mot? _

_C'était musical comme mot, comme le vieux celtique de son pays. Et ça lui rappelait quelque chose sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. _

_- «Oui, c'est du gaélique de chez moi, ça te dérange?» Grogna l'autre en lui montrant le poing, comme pour le défier à émettre la moindre critique. Il semblait avoir un caractère bien particulier. _

_- «Heu non...tu es le fils de Hibernia alors?_

_- Oui! Et ton nom humain c'est quoi? Moi c'est...» Il donna un nom dans une langue gaélique, c'était un prénom doux et musicale. _

_L'enfant blond répondit timidement, donnant son propre nom celtique. Et demanda ensuite à ce nouveau venu ce qu'il venait faire ici._

_- «J'suis venu la parce que... mamaí [1] elle n'en a que pour mon siiiii meeerrrvvveiillleeuuxxx petit frère qui vient de naître! [2]» Il ajouta dans un sifflement colérique et ajouta «Et en plus mon père est repartit! Alors je l'ai suivit et je me suis caché dans son bateau! _

_- Ton père?_

_- Oui! _

_- Heu...Il 'a vu ou pas?_

_- Non! _

_- ….Mais..._

_- Je voulais aller avec lui et je voulais rencontrer mes cousins!» Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit noiraud qui bondit au cou du blondinet et le renversa sous cette étreinte imprévue. «J'ai de la famille en Gaule!»_

_Jamais le fils de Gaule n'oublierait ce jour, ce lieu touffu dans ce bois, les dizaines de fées qui voletaient autour d'eux, telle d'étrange lueurs volantes. Un souvenir merveilleux, le début de son indestructible amitié avec son cousin le futur Écosse, qui conduirait des années, des siècles plus tard, à l'Auld-Alliance. _

_Trois jours passèrent réellement, où l'autre lui avait tout appris sur ce monde magique dans lequel il était baigné depuis sa plus tendre enfance et auquel Francis semblait avoir accès lui aussi, jamais il n'avait autant partagé ces connaissances. Vash et ses sœurs ne semblaient pas aussi imprégnés que lui dans cette culture. C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait en parler avec une personne de son âge._

_- «Viens me voir chez moi un de des jours cousin» S'exclama le petit Alba le jour où il dut repartir chez lui, lorsque Celte le retrouva, l'attrapa par la peau du cou en lui disant qu'il le ramenait à la maison tout de suite et qu'ils allaient avoir une très longue dicussion._

* * *

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et il s'avança dans le couloir, sans penser à grand chose. Il entendit alors des éclats de voix, et vit Arthur et ses frères juste devant lui. Le visage du blond était rouge vif, signe d'immense colère et Irlande affichait un rictus narquois. Écosse ricanait et Pays de Galles soupirait, comme désespéré par une telle attitude. _Il n'aimait pas les conflits, surtout ceux entre ses frères._

Au sol de nombreuses feuilles étaient éparpillées, et vu les poings serrés de l'anglais, c'était lui qui les tenait avant qu'elles ne tombent par terre.

- «Qu'est ce que tu fais? Ca t'amuse d'avoir une attitude aussi mesquine?

- Moi? Je n'ai rien fait c'est toi qui est horriblement maladroit brother!

- Maladroit? Tu me frappes d'un violent coup de coude dans le dos pour me faire tomber et tu piétine mes papiers! Et tu oses dire que je suis maladroit? Retire tes pieds de mes feuilles!

- Lavette!» Railla son grand frère.

Il s'éloigna ensuite vers la salle de réunion non sans flanquer une taloche rapide et sèche à l'arrière du crâne de son petit frère, ne pouvant empêcher sa rancune de ressortir à la "moindre occasion". Écosse bouscula également son frère pour rejoindre l'autre et le troisième les suivit, ne touchant pas son cadet mais ne lui jetant pas non plus le moindre coup d'œil, considérant peut-être qu'il lui témoignait assez d'attention chaque jour sans le faire celui-ci également.

Elwyn fit un signe à Francis «Yo Cousin!

- Bonjour!

- Salut Francis!» rajouta le gallois qui suivait l'irlandais. L'auburn lança un petit sourire au blond, agrémenté d'un signe de tête.

- «Ravi de voir que tu vas bien Carwyn!» répondit le pays de l'amour en souriant toujours aussi gentiment.

Et l'écossais, lui, bondit littéralement au cou de son cousin en s'exclama «Francis!

- Bonjour Alister!

- Ca te dirais une soirée entre celtiques un de ces quatre?»

Pour le roux, ''soirée entre celtique'' incluait ses deux frères (Elwyn et Carwyn), et à la limite les demi-frères et soeurs de Francis, mais excluait radicalement Arthur, comme toujours. Francis n'eut cependant pas l'envie de refuser à l'idée de faire la fête avec sa ''famille'' et sourit «Bien sûr!

- «Super! El connaît un super restaurant! On t'appelera pour fixer la date Ok?» Et son cousin rejoignit les deux autres dans la salle de réunion.

Francis se tourna vers l'anglais qui ramassait ses papiers, les épaules tremblantes. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir en face pour savoir qu'Arthur devait être au bords des larmes, blessé d'être ainsi méprisé par sa famille. Il récoltait certes ce qu'il avait semé, surtout avec Irlande mais quand même ils y allaient fort avec lui. Même si il le lui pourrissait pas la vie à chaque réunion mais environ cinq ou six fois par an (surtout à des dates anniversaires), le reste du temps, Elwyn l'ignorait et ne lui adressait donc pas la parole. D'accord il était rancunier mais il n'était pas le genre de type à persécuter, il frappait au bon moment, pas souvent mais quand même. Mais en même temps, il fallait reconnaître que parfois, ses trois frères dépassaient les bornes.

- «Tout vas bien Arthur?

- I HATE YOU!

- Je vais bien moi aussi, ravi de savoir que tu t'en préoccupes.»

Depuis longtemps les cris haineux d'Angleterre ne l'atteignaient plus, il savait que le blond n'en pensait même pas les trois-quart. Il s'accroupit et aida son vieux rival à ramasser les feuillets qui traînaient au sol, les répartissant en un petit tas qu'il donna au plus jeune. Fronçant les sourcils, il demanda: «Tu pleures?

- Non!»

Doucement le français caressa la joue du britannique qui devient rouge pivoine et qui recula précipitamment, au comble de la gêne.

- «Qu'est ce que tu fais? Laisse-moi tranquille! La réunion va commencer alors...» Il s'étrangla dans ses paroles quand l'autre blond lui entoura la taille de son bras pour l'entrainer dans la salle où beaucoup de nations avaient déjà pris place. «Lâche-moi tout de suite! Je vais te...

- Oui oui!» Il le laissa aller quand ils furent prêt de leurs chaises. Alors qu'il s'asseyait, une pointe de douleur vrilla son front et il se massa les tempes avec une grimaçe de souffrance._ Ca n'allait pas déjà recommencer hein? Il avait pourtant pris une dose d'aspirine ce matin?_

L'anglais cessa de râle et voyant la mince expression douloureuse et demanda «...Tu vas bien? Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète hein! C'est juste que si tu vas mal tu pourras pas suivre la réunion ou tu la suivras mal et Allemagne va encore râler à cause de ça!»

Francis eut un faible sourire et dit, d'un ton rassurant «Ce n'est rien du tout Arthur, juste une petite migraine!»

_Il ne pouvait évidement pas lui dire la vérité maintenant!_

_Il avait en plus trop mal au crâne pour gérer une des (violentes) crises de nerfs arthuriennes donc son cher voisin avait le secret. _

_C'est qu'il criait très fort quand il le voulait._

_**A suivre**_

* * *

[1] J'ai vu ce mot sur un forum RPG Hetalia. Visiblement ça veut dire «maman» en gaélique.

[2] Il parle de Pays de Galles. Arthur n'est pas encore prêt de naître le pauvre (faut attendre environ un siècle pour ça). _Oui Chibi Écosse pique une crise de jalousie! _

D'ailleurs pour moi Britannia + (Représentation du peuple) Celte sont les parents d'Irlande (aîné), d'Écosse (cadet) et de Pays de Galles (Numéro 3 de la famille).

Et Britannia + Germania sont les parents d'Angleterre (benjamin)

Hibernia et Gaule Celtique sont frère et sœur donc Francis est le cousin des trois aînés mais pas celui d'Arthur.

-** A oui et pour la famille "Celtique" sur le continent**: Gaule + Germania: Lars (Pays-Bas), Jolien (Belgique) + Erwin (Luxembourg)

(regardez donc une carte de la Gaule Celtique à l'époque)

Et Gaule + Rome = Francis (France), né sans doute entre Jolien et Erwin.

_**Petit Note**_: Le passage avec petit Alba est repris d'une autre de mes fics, même si je l'ai modifié, pour des raisons simple, je voulais faire un passage avec Écosse et ça aurait ressemblé à celui-ci de toute façon.

Prochain chapitre: Réunion (enfin)


	4. Réunion

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, Empire!Romain, OC!Gaule Celtique et pas mal d'autres nations. J'ai donné le prénom de "Lukas" à Norvège et de "Niels" à Danemark.

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

**Note**: Vous avez remarqué? Le bug du site est enfin réparé!

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Réunion (ou Chaos)**_

* * *

C'était comme une pulsation dans son esprit, comme une petite sphère chaude qui battait de façon régulière derrière son front. Oui comme une atroce migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. C'était insupportable. De petits points de couleurs apparaissaient parfois dans sa vision. La pulsation restait régulière mais c'était comme des coups contre une porte, porte qui pourrait céder à un moment ou à un autre.

_Pourquoi avait-il ainsi repoussé cette partie de lui? Était-il stupide ou à l'époque trop jeune pour mesurer les conséquences futures! Mais c'était aussi de la faute d'Irlande qui laissait trainer des vieux objets de druides partout._ D'un autre côté aucun des quatres des îles britanniques ne semblait souffrir de ce problème...et Norvège non plus d'ailleurs.

Était-ce la conversion de son pays qui avait provoqué ça?

Le fait que tout ce temps sous la coupe de Rome lui avait quelque peu fait oublié son passé de celtique, puis l'invasion germanique n'avait rien arrangé.

_Oui ça devait être ça également._

Et le pire, le pire c'est que tout le monde criait ou s'agitait. Cela augmentait sa migraine et il se sentait de plus en plus irrité.

_Tout s'enchaîna très vite d'ailleurs._

A un moment, sans qu'on sache vraiment qui avait commencé, la hache de Danemark passa en sifflant au dessus de sa tête. Arthur et lui se penchèrent en avant pour l'éviter. Elle alla se planter, dans la table, juste devant Suède dont le regard s'obscurcit tellement que Tino poussa un cri de frayeur (l'attaque avait du lui faire peur aussi). Le suédois se leva et se jeta sur le danois qui brandit les poings. _Et commença un brutal pugilat entre deux grands anciens ennemis d'Europe._

Peter, caché jusque là sous la table se précipita dans les bras du finlandais pour le rassurer. Arthur se mit à alors à demander (_comprendre: en criant_) ce que Sealand faisait ici. Celui-ci hurla alors qu'il était venu avec ses ''parents'' et que l'anglais n'était qu'un ''jerk'' stupide. Il s'enfuit alors pour échapper à son grand frère qui voulait l'attraper pour le jeter dehors («_Tu n'es pas une nation, tu n'as rien à faire làààà_» criait le Royaume dans l'indifférence générale) mais le petit plongea sous la table à nouveau.

Le bruit d'une arme qu'on charge vint depuis le siège de Vash, qui se préparait à se défendre à la moindre attaque envers l'éternel neutre qu'il était. Sa sœur s'empressa de l'imiter.

Elizaveta abattit sa poele sur le crâne de Gilbert dans un bruit de gong assourdissant, en lui criant de ne pas avoir les mains baladeuses et qu'elle était mariée, et Gilbird se mit à piailler de peur en volant dans tous les sens. Prusse répliqua à l'attaque en lançant à la hongroise que son mariage avec ''Rody'' avait été rompu après la première guerre, ce qui lui valut un nouveau coup de gong...de poêle.

Kiku se prit la tête entre les mains, désespéré. Il sortit ensuite un manga et se mit à lire en attendant que ça se calme un peu. On ne pouvait rien faire dans une telle situation.

Yao était prêt à cogner de sa spatule et de son wok un certain russe qui le lorgnait depuis tout à l'heure. Celui-ci, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, donna un coup de son fameux tuyau contre la table, la fendant en manquant de briser un pied.

Hong Kong lança un énorme pétard sur son voisin du nord, qui riait trop fort à son goût. Et cela fit un énorme «Boum» dans la salle. L'attaqué riposta aussi en lançant ses propres pétards. _Et cela installa un court bruit de fond...et une odeur de poudre également._

Feliciano tirait sur le bras de son frère en lui disant qu'il voulait du tiramisu et des pastas! Qu'il avait faim et que Danemark lui faisait peur avec sa grande hache. Lovino ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, occupé à crier sur Antonio en lui disant d'arrêter avec ses mains baladeuses sur Belgique ou il allait le tuer, chose sur laquelle Lars semblait d'accord! Son frère fondit en larmes et se précipita vers Ludwig en sanglotant, persuadé que Romano ne l'aimait plus. Celui-ci poussa alors hurlement de rage en voyant que ''le bouffeur de saucisses'' serrait son cadet dans ses bras. L'espagnol du le retenir pour ne pas qu'il y ait un nouveau pugilat dans la salle déjà assez bruyante.

Alfred tenta d'arrêter Ivan qui voulait frapper les scandinaves (surtout Berwald bizarrement) de son tuyau. Nathalia réagit aussitôt en projetant des couteaux sur l'américain. Celui-ci plongea derrière sa chaise en s'en servit comme bouclier en riant qu'un héros ne se faisait jamais avoir.

_Et c'était loin d'être tout, le nombre de nations dans la monde étant quand même élevé._

Au milieu du bordel général, le petit Europe soupira et enfonça boules-quies toutes neuves dans ses oreilles avant de sortir un livre de nul part, et de lire en attendant que ça se passe.

_Heureusement que la salle de réunion était insonorisée d'ailleurs...les gardiens auraient pu croire au début de la WWIII avec un vacarme pareil._

Francis s'écroula sur la table, doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux. Son mal de crâne devenait insupportable, ses yeux le brûlaient et il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

_Il voulait du silence, du silence...ou il allait cr..._

- «CA SUUUFFFFIIIITTTT» hurla soudain Allemagne en se dressant comme la justice, hors de son siège. Sa voix forte retentit comme amplifiée par les murs de la pièce. Et on entendit une mouche voler dans les secondes qui suivirent. «CHACUN PARLERA QUAND VIENDRA SON TOUR ET CHACUN AURA UN TEMPS DE PAROLE IDENTIQUE S'ELEVANT A HUIT MINUTES, DEMANDER AVANT DE PRNDRE LA PAROLE, EXPOSER LES FAITS AVANT DE DIRE VOTRE AVIS SUR UN NOUVEAU SUJET. ALORS MAINTENANT ON SE CALME!» Et il se rassit, rassemblant ses papiers et lançant un regard sombre aux autres nations. Europe plaqua sa main sur la bouche de celui qui s'apprêtait à râler que c'était lui le chef/dirigeant de cette réunion _(comprendre ici qu'il fit taire Alfred_). Canada soupira, se disant que ça faisait du bien un peu de calme en effet.

_Bénis sois-tu Ludwig, mon cher voisin! _Il se sentait un peu mieux et prit une gorgée d'eau, sans que ça ait un effet certain. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arthur qui regardait toujours son petit frère d'un air ombrageux. Le petit fort était assis sur le genoux de Suède en mangeant des bonbons mais ne disant rien alors l'anglais ne pouvait pas vraiment râler.

* * *

Francis sourit en voyant son voisin adoré prendre une gorgée de thé et soupirer comme s'il était à bout. _Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur était mignon quand il avait cet air boudeur quand même. _

Soudain une drôle de fée aux allures de lapin apparût devant ses yeux. C'était la créature qui semblait toujours accompagné le britannique partout où il allait.

- «Héhé! Ca va? Tu es tout pâle! Tu es malade?»

Il préféra ne pas répondre (à cause de la personne assise à côté de lui) et se prit le front dans une main, ignorant l'attention soudain du blond plus jeune à côté de lui. Arthur sembla vouloir dire quelque chose à son ami magique mais le regard interrogatif de son rival de toujours le fit taire. Ainsi le plus jeune préféra ne rien dire, ne voulant pas passer encore pour un fou même si l'autre, contrairement à Amérique, ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi son ami magique parlait à Francis puisque celui-ci ne pouvait pas le voir. Mais bizarrement les créatures, qu'ils étaient peu (_cinq avec lui, ses frères et Norvège_) à voir, aimaient bien le français, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

Pendant ce temps, le lapin vert se posa sur la tête du français. «_Holàlà! Tu as l'air d'avoir très mal à la tête! Tu n'aurais pas du refouler ce côté de toi comme ça!_» fit-il dans son esprit, par télépathie, d'un ton réprobateur.

Il se sentit obligé de se défendre, d'expliquer ce qui était arrivé et pourquoi, et il répondit aussitôt par la pensée «_C'est la faute de Ludwig...quand il était le Saint Empire Romain, c'est la faute de ma conversion et les différentes invasions_!

_- Tu as trop occulté ton côté celtique quand même! _

_- Et je n'aurais pas du tripoté, même accidentellement, le truc d'Irlande!_

_- C'est comme si ta magie druidesque était enfermée derrière un mur, mais un mur si épais qu'il est infranchissable alors elle frappe, frappe encore pour tenter de l'abattre mais comme tu résiste, le mur ne cède pas non plus. La magie veut sortir mais tu la retient alors..._

C'est fou ce que ce petit être merveilleux comprenait vite. Et c'était aussi la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Avant il pouvait juste le voir mais rien de plus. «_Arthur ne sait pas que tu me parle par la pensée là hein?_» Cette idée lui fila d'ailleurs une sueur froide. Non si l'anglais écoutait il aurait déjà tenté de lui tordre le cou (ou serait en train de le faire) en l'accablant d'insultes...enfin il croyait.

La petite fée rit «_Non...Mais tu dois promettre de lui parler de ça!_

_- D'accord bientôt!_

_- Ce soir!» _Exigea l'être féerique.

_- «D'accord D'accord!_

_- C'est une promesse?_

_- Ouiiiii!_»

Le lapin vert volant émit une petite trille joyeuse et frôla la tempe droite du français d'une de ses pattes avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami et se poser sur sa tête.

Aussitôt ce fut comme si un vent doux et frais s'était insufflé dans son esprit, fragilisant le mur et atténuant la pression. La pulsation était toujours là mais plus lente comme si plus rien ne pressait.

_Sauf que..._

_...Il aurait pu tenir en temps normal._

_Oui en temps normal._

Sauf que là un idiot se prenant pour le centre du monde, pour une héros, décida de lui faire des reproches. Ludwig tenta de tempérer, ayant remarquer la pâleur de son voisin de l'ouest et le fait qu'il ne semblait pas en forme. Et se disant qu'il devrait ensuite parler avec son partenaire privilégié (en Europe) pour savoir si quelque chose n'allait pas (son économie avait-elle des problèmes?).

Sauf que bientôt certain en profitèrent pour trouver là prétexte à la contestation. Le Commonwealth se mit à suivre Alfred en accablant le français. Arthur, Seychelles et Matthieu leur crièrent d'arrêter ça tout de suite. Australie cria à l'anglais qu'il n'avait rien à lui ordonner. La francophonie se dressa immédiatement pour défendre celui qui leur avait apporté la langue. Kumajiro alla mordre le mollet de l'américain en sentant l'agacement de son maître.

Et ce fut la guerre entre ex colonies françaises et ex colonies anglaises sous les yeux effarés de ceux qui étaient passé de l'un à l'autre (_donc qui avaient appartenu aux deux et qui restaient plus ou moins neutres dans le débat_) et sous ceux de leurs anciennes métropoles.

Le Commonwealth, sachant que la francophonie aimait Francis, attaqua sans relâche sur ce point et les autres, piqués au vif, répliquèrent en accablant l'anglais de tout les vices.

_Ce qui marcha étrangement moins bien. _

L'agacement grimpait, certains reproches le visant gratuitement (puisque lancé dans le conflit Commonwealth + Ex-colonies anglaises (moins Canada) vs Francophonie + ex-colonies françaises (moins un ou deux) de façon anarchique) le blessaient et le mettaient en colère. Certaines de ses accusations étaient fausses.

_Pervers._..peut-être un peu mais il y avait pire que lui. Antonio était assez louche à ce niveau lui-aussi et Arthur était spécial dans la catégorie perversité aussi.

Mais il n'avait jamais forcé qui que ce soit. C'était un jeu...et ''ils'' pouvaient le repousser s'ils ne voulaient pas, et lui voulait parfois juste leur faire peur. Un façon de se protéger aussi, ''y aller'' en premier pour ne pas être celui ''agressé''. _Une vieille peur enfouie depuis le moyen-âge, depuis que..._.Une vieille peur que peu connaissaient, tant il avait refusé d'en parler. Seuls Antonio et Gilbert savaient puisque c'étaient eux qui étaient venus à son secours ce jour-là, massacrant les humains responsables sans pitié. Arthur était là lui aussi mais il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon, le petit garçon a qui il avait coupé les cheveux ou proposé des vêtements, le même petit garçon qu'il avait envahis quelques années plus tôt. L'enfant n'avait pas...n'avait rien compris mais l'avait consolé du mieux qu'il pouvait. Arthur avait-il compris après, en grandissant, ou avait-il oublié? Ses insultes étaient-elles pensées ou dites sous le coup de l'énervement?

Mais les autres, même s'ils ne savaient rien...on ne cessait de souligner ses problèmes, ses défauts, ce qui n'allait pas chez lui, la politique de son boss...ses décisions au niveau international.

Il en avait assez...et non seulement d'autres avaient fait bien pire et on avait d'autres problèmes à régler en ce moment, mais en plus Alfred cherchait juste un défouloir à son propre agacement. Et ceux qui en rajoutaient peut-être aussi.

_Il sentit quelque chose qui cédait en lui._

_Le connaissait-on si peu? _

_Avait-il réellement si peu d'amis? _

Ses anciennes colonies le défendaient mais Matthieu ne disait absolument rien, caché derrière son...ha non il ne tenait pas Kumajiro, celui-ci étant visiblement occupé à mâchouiller la jambe d'Alfred, qui la secouait pour se débarrasser de la peluche vivante . Un pincement au cœur le fit grimacer. Décidément il était trop nostalgique lui aussi, comme Arthur.

_Alfred qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quand celui-ci était bébé, même si ce n'était pas vraiment lui son gardien. _

_Alfred qui était venu plus d'une fois le réveiller, quand Arthur n'était pas là, en pleurant parce qu'il avait fait un cauchemar ou qui échappait à la surveillance de l'anglais pour venir jouer avec son frère. _

_Alfred qui dévorait ses repas en disant «Alors c'est ça quelque chose de vraiment délicieux?»_

_Alfred qu'il avait aidé pendant son indépendance, pendant cette guerre qui l'avait totalement ruiné d'ailleurs._

_Alfred a qui il avait offert la Statue de la Liberté._

Peut-être que Angleterre avait raison et que ça n'était qu'un enfant ingrat qui ne pensait qu'à lui. Qui pensait avoir ''remboursé'' ses dettes pendant les deux guerres mondiales. Qui ne les considéraient peut-être même plus comme ses parents.

* * *

Elwyn rouvrit les yeux alors qu'il jouait au morpion, ignorant le nouveau pugilat, il sentait un aura typiquement celtique et avec une sorte de...''pulsation'' saccadée. Il tourna aussitôt la tête vers ses frères qui s'étaient, Pays de Galles comme Écosse, immédiatement tournés vers le français. Jolien ne sembla pas affecter, continuant à mâcher ses chocolats, Lars tentait de prendre des notes mais avait renoncé dès que son frère avait été le sujet de la discorde. Vash et sa sœur écoutaient, sourcils froncés mais ne semblant pas réagir à cette sensation que devrait pourtant ressentir tout celtique à cet instant. Le roux aîné de la fratrie des îles britanniques plissa les yeux. _Hoho si ça continue même Arthur va le ressentir...surtout qu'il est juste à côté de lui._ L'irlandais ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Avec cette dispute, ce bruit, cette tension, son cousin allait péter un câble monstrueux. _Aurais-je le temps de plonger sous la table?_ Le leprechauns sur sa tête ricana.

Carwyn s'était à moitié endormi quand il avait ressentit ça. Un lien à la fois familial et profond, le lien des celtiques...un lien qu'ils ne pensaient partager qu'avec ses deux aînés, les enfants de Gaules s'étant plus tournés vers leur héritage latin ou germanique ou un mélange des deux. _Hé! D'où est ce que_...Il cligna des yeux et se tourna d'instinct vers la source. _Holàlà...faut calmer la guerre en place là ou il va craquer...une migraine qu'il disait hein? Tu parles! J'vais tuer El pour ne pas avoir dit la vérité, c'est NOTRE cousin, j'ai le droit de savoir! _Il se tendit, prêt à tout en cas de crise.

Alister ouvrit la bouche, dire qu'il était surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il était aussi vexé de n'en avoir rien su du tout. _Attends son côté celtique ressurgit? Mais ça fait pas ça chez les autres enfants de Gaule pourtant_. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment, surtout avec les critiques qui pleuvaient. Francis risquait de piquer une crise de nerfs dans les minutes qui allaient suivre._Ca va faire comme ce qu'avait fait El à Arty au moyen-âge...peut-être en moins méchant puisqu'il a aucune maitrise. _

Lukas cessa de parler avec son voisin danois quand son ami magique lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit comprendre qu'il se passait quelque chose. _Mais...c'est quoi ça? Du pouvoir celtique? D'accord c'est lequel?_ N'étant pas de cette famille et n'ayant aucun lien avec les pays celtes, Norvège ne pouvait pas faire grand chose, juste prés sentir._J'aime pas ça! Ça a l'air hors de contrôle en plus!_

Arthur se préparait à crier un bon coup pour calmer tout le monde, n'aimant pas entendre Francis se faire attaquer comme ça par le Commonwealth , malgré la défense acharné et les ripostes de la francophonie (il était le SEUL à pouvoir l'insulter, non mais ho!). Il fallait arrêter ça, maintenant.

Sauf qu'il se figea.._.Attends c'est quoi ça?_ Songea-t-il en regardant autour de lui, pétrifié par ce qu'il ressentait. C'était de la magie celtique, une aura typique de ceux la possédant.

_Une magie douce...Une magie rappelant la forêt...Une magie qui était réputée pour être présente au sein de leur famille, même si lui en était exclus en tant que fils de Germania. Il la connaissait...pour en avoir entendu tant parler ou en avoir été victime. Une magie...que maîtrisait Celte, le père de ses frères, et Gaule Celtiqu_e. Les enfants de celle-ci semblaient avoir oublier. Francis était plus revendicateur de son côté latin et ses demis-frères et sœurs de leur côté germanique. Seuls ses propres frères la maîtrisait encore. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient tous les trois l'air attentif mais terriblement sérieux et même...un peu inquiets? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire?

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent encore? _Se demanda-t-il avec angoisse.

Et puis soudain... «CA SUFFIT!» Le coup de poing sur la table la...pulvérisa...littéralement. Elle tombe en morceau au sol alors qu'un seul de poing l'avait frappé, un seul et ce n'était pas Amérique pourtant. Un silence de mort...très très lourd tomba. Feliciano fondit en larmes, terrifié. Allemagne regarda son voisin avec un air un peu surpris. C'était rare que ça soit le français qui stoppe le bordel comme ça.

Alfred tenta de plaisanter: «...France? Heu comment tu as fait ça? C'est du bois super solide pourtant!»

Niels siffla d'admiration et ricana avant que son voisin norvégien ne le fasse taire d'une taloche. De son côté, pour le coup, Arthur l'avait senti la magie. Et s'était figé, presque ratatiné dans son siège. Il la sentait la colère, et cette magie qui venait de faire son apparition, pour les ''connaisseurs'', après avoir pulvériser ce mur qui la retenait captive. Il n'était pas visé mais ça lui rappelait des souvenirs.

- «Pourquoi...POURQUOI EST-CE QU'A CHAQUE REUNION C'EST LA MÊME CHOSE?

- Heu...» Alfred voulut répondre mais il se sentit littéralement collé à son siège et il avait peur, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Francis n'avait jamais crié comme ça. Il avait toujours été un colonisateur ou un parent adoptif tendre et doux qui détestait crier ou punir.

- «IL SE PASSE DE CHOSES SERIEUSE DANS LE MONDE MAIS CA, CA PASSE EN DERNIER. CERTAINS D'ENTRE VOUS PENSE QUE SE DISPUTER OU DEBATTRE SUR UN THEME TOTALEMENT STUPIDE EST PLUS IMPORTANT!

- ….Tu veux dire que tu admets que tu es...» Alfred se prit alors un coup de crosse de hockey sur le crâne de la part de son cadet, qui sentait bien que son papa était à bout et qu'il ne fallait par pousser trop loin, les limites étant certainement déjà atteintes (et dépasser) depuis un moment.

- «J'EN AI ASSEZ DE VOUS VOIR VOUS DISPUTER COMME UNE BANDE DE GAMINS!»

La francophonie se fit toute petite, essayant de faire oublier, même si elle n'était pas la seule fautive.

Alfred était-il stupide ou courageux, ou bien les deux? Quoiqu'il en soit il répliqua «Tu te bats tout le temps avec Arthur!»

_Quelle erreur ce fut de souligner ça_. Surtout que les deux ne se battaient qu'aux sujets des problèmes abordés et jamais vraiment pour rien. Dès qu'ils étaient en divergence c'était la bagarre mais pas comme les groupes avaient fait aujourd'hui.

Le plus vieux serra le poing droit, sentant la colère affluer sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter et toutes les fenêtre de la pièce furent pulvérisés. Une pluie de morceaux de verres tomba par terre. Usa émit un son semblable à un couinement et alla se cacher derrière un morceau de table sous le ''kolkolkol'' d'un Russie très amusé.

- «De la part d'une nation qui a à peine 400 ans, je n'ai aucune leçon à recevoir!» Il ne criait plus mais sa voix refroidit l'atmosphère «Comparé à l'âge de presque tous les pays d'Europe ou d'Asie, tu es presque semblable à un...bébé. Et tu crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde? Si tu veux que les autres te respectent, ne les écrase pas!»

Cette fois, l'américain alla se planquer derrière...Russie, balbutiant des choses inaudibles. Ivan souriait toujours, amusé.

Francis souffla, sentant la rage refluer lentement...mais étant toujours là. «Je crois qu'on ferais mieux d'en arrêter là pour aujourd'hui! Avec un état esprit comme celui de ce début de réunion, on arrivera à rien!»

_Et il sortit, la porte résistant comme par miracle quand il la claqua._

Allemagne transmit le sentiment général: «Il s'est...passé quoi là?» Il toussota et dit, mal à l'aise et hésitant: «Reportons donc cette réunion à dans une semaine, il avait raison, on arrivait à rien aujourd'hui!»

Elwyn se leva «OUAIS! Le pouvoir aux celtiques!» Il fut rassis par son frère écossais qui voulait se faire oublier.

Arthur se leva et se précipita à la suite du français, sans que personne ne le remarque. L'inquiétude passant avant la surprise, il pensait juste à retrouver son ami de toujours à cet instant.

_**A suivre**_


	5. Ce que les évènements ont fait

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, Empire!Romain, OC!Gaule Celtique et pas mal d'autres nations. J'ai donné le prénom de "Lukas" à Norvège et de "Niels" à Danemark.

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 5: Ce que les évènements ont fait...**_

Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de questions sur son côté celtique, ça faisait partie de lui oui mais ses habitants avaient préféré l'influence latine puis germanique puis nordique (pour la Normandie, même si les envahisseurs du nord s'étaient vite plus déclarés normands que danois ou norvégiens). Il avait vu ses gaulois devenir des gallo-romains puis se mêler aux barbares, peuples germaniques venus de l'est, le mélange de tous ces peuples donnant la base de ce qui était le sien aujourd'hui.

Il n'avait jamais pensé à ses capacités avant, pas depuis le conquête romaine où il avait tout fait pour satisfaire l'empire qui s'était emparé de lui.

_Pas parce qu'il avait peur de lui, pas parce que Rome l'avait conquis non...mais parce que c'était son père, parce qu'il était là pour lui, que grâce à lui il ne serait plus jamais seul._

Après les invasions barbares, en attendant que Clovis réunisse tous les peuples, il avait beaucoup tourné en rond, revenant parfois à Brocéliande, même si quelque chose avait changé, irrémédiablement pensait-il à l'époque. Grâce à Gaule Celtique sa mère il avait appris beaucoup de chose en rapport avec les plantes médicinales, il savait lesquels étaient dangereuses et lesquelles pouvaient soigner. Il savait se diriger grâce aux étoiles. Il connaissait des chants celtiques qui lui revenaient souvent lors de ses moments de solitude, quand il se sentait triste ou qu'il pensait au passé.

_Quand il fermait les yeux il revoyait la famille celtique: Gaule, Lars, Jolien. Il revoyait aussi Celte, Britannia, et leurs trois fils_.

Il revoyait les champs dans lesquels se dressaient les menhirs et les dolmens, toujours si mystérieux aujourd'hui. Il aurait parfois tant aimé revenir à cette époque lointaine où personne ne les menaçait, où ils formaient une grande famille, où il n'était pas tout seul.

Ces moments passés dans la grand forêt magique, même s'ils avaient été dans la solitude, il les avait aimé. Parce qu'il était chez lui, au milieu de ces arbres centenaires, au milieu des créatures magiques de l'ancienne Armorique, de la future Bretagne. Contrairement aux idées reçues, cette forêt teintée de magie, magie invisible aux yeux des hommes qui ne voyaient qu'un bois normal, n'était pas uniquement en Bretagne ou de l'autre côté de la mer mais des deux côtés. Les créatures magiques pouvaient passer de l'une à l'autre mais pas les nations ou hommes.

_Combien de fois s'était-il perché sur une branche pour écouter les réunions des druides? Combien de fois, allongé sur le ventre dans les hautes herbes, avait-il observé les licornes, farfadets et lutins, parfois trop timide pour les approcher?_

Et puis...l'invasion romaine avait signé un grand tournant. La cité qu'était Rome, le cœur de l'Empire, était immense et magnifique mais rien en ce lieu ne lui rappelait ses origines. Les légendes de la cité n'avaient rien à voir avec celle de son pays, même si celle de la mythique louve l'avait passionné. Rome avait beau être son père, il se sentait étranger à la famille latine, qu'importe à quel point il soit latin lui-même. Ses cheveux étaient trop blonds et ses yeux trop clairs aux goûts de certains des autres enfants de Rome qui l'associaient aux enfants de Germania, confondant peuple celtique et peuple germanique.

_Il avait beau être heureux, avoir été petit à petit accepté par ses demis-frères latins comme Antonio ou surtout Feliciano, il se sentait toujours un peu à l'écart._

Des décennies, des siècles à Rome, entrecoupés de retours chez lui, pendant une assez longue période mais il faisait toujours partit de l'empire et il avait fallu attendre les invasions barbares pour un retour définitif dans les terres qu'il représentait. Tant de choses s'étaient déroulés depuis la conquête, près de 400 ans.

_D'abord il était passé du paganisme (celte puis latin) au christianisme_

_Et il avait ensuite subit un violent changement de façon de vivre, passant sous la coupe germanique lors des invasions barbares. Radiale changement par rapport au mode de vie romain._

_Et puis...Rome avait disparu lors du sac de la cité éternelle, tué par Germania._

Et puis quand France était enfin revenu dans cette forêt qu'il avait tant aimé. _Plus rien_. Ce n'était plus qu'une simple forêt, comme il y en avait tant d'autres sur ses terres. Sa conversion semblait l'avoir coupé de ce monde, il ne s'y était pas suffisamment accroché, contrairement à ce qui arriverait à Arthur et à ses frères qui refuseraient de lâcher cette partie d'eux-même.

_Une nouvelle fois...il s'était senti horriblement seul. _

_Encore une fois il se sentait abandonné. _

_Seul. _

_Qu'est-ce qui lui avait permis de les voir à nouveau? _

_Le contact des quatre frères? De Albion? _

_Il ne le saurait jamai_s.

Mais il n'avait plus entendu leur voix, pouvant seulement les voir, jusqu'à ces derniers jours où leurs paroles lui étaient enfin revenues. Quelle en était la raison? Il ne savait pas vraiment, peut-être était-ce la faute d'Irlande, peut-être était-ce celle de ce fichu bijou. Qui sait? Peut-être que Arthur aurait la réponse? Mais lui demander, c'était s'exposer à la désormais crainte colère de l'anglais qui, il était bien placé pour le savoir, pouvait faire très mal et pouvait cogner très fort.

* * *

Se passant de l'eau froide sur le visage et soupira, tout de même soulagé de la diminution de sa migraine bien que sa tête resta lourde et qu'il ait des frissons: «J'ai l'impression que tous mes muscles sont en plombs et je me sens totalement épuisé!

- Rien d'étonnant! T'as vu ce que tu as fait?» Fit une voix dont le ton oscillait entre colère, le sarcasme et l'amusement. Résultat effrayant que seul un pays pouvait réaliser.

Le français sursauta et se retourna, ses yeux océan se posant sur l'arrivant qui le fixait de son regard émeraude: «A...Arthur?

- _**Yes**_, me!»

Un léger soupir secoua le français qui murmura, détournant le regard avec un rien de malaise, craignant une explosion de colère imminente« ….Laisse-moi deviner, tu es furieux que je t'ai caché ça?

- Oui même si j'ai eu des doutes quand mon ami t'as parlé!» répliqua l'anglais en désignant le lapin vert ailé qui voletait au dessus de sa tête: «Mais comme il ne m'a rien dit, je pense qu'il y a une raison à ce silence.» Il ne semblait pas aussi en colère qu'il voulait le faire croire.

- «C'est une longue histoire...» Soupira le plus vieux, n'ayant pas envie de replonger tout de suite dans ses souvenirs mi heureux et mi amers. _Penser à ce passé celtique le blessait un peu au fond._

- «Je n'en doute pas!» Il passa soudain sa main sur le front de son voisin outre-manche et fronça les sourcils, une moue mécontente aux lèvres. «Fever..» Il soupira et continua, plus sévère: «C'était prévisible avec ton petit coup d'éclat! Tu as besoin de repos et cela tout de suite!

- …

- Je te ramène chez moi!

- Tu es sûr? Je suis certain que ton frère peut …

- WHAT?» cria un anglais pas vraiment prêt à partager SON rival, SON voisin, SON ''ami', SON A...hem bref Francis avec Irlande. Il était un possessif de nature, et un jaloux aussi, tout le monde le savait et c'était amusant de le taquiner à ce sujet sauf dans un cas comme celui-là. Quand le perfide Albion était fou de rage, on faisait tout pour le calmer...surtout aujourd'hui, quand tout le monde était en paix.

- «Nothing hem...Forget it» Il savait d'expérience que parler en anglais à Arthur avait un effet calmement sur lui, une sorte de flatterie, de satisfaction à entendre son rival lui parler sa langue. _C'est pas le moment de le mettre en colère, caressons le délicatement dans le sens du poil..._

Un rictus satisfait ourla en effet les lèvres du plus jeune et il murmura «La réunion est reportée de toute façon, et d'une semaine en plus!»

Francis eut un petit sourire amusé devant le regard calculateur: «C'est Alfred qui a décidé ça?

- Hum...plus ou moins! J'ai juste écouté vaguement quand je suis partit alors je n'ai pas vraiment fait très attention!» Il durcit son regard et reprit «Mais ne crois pas détourner la discussion pour me faire changer d'avis!

- Ca valait la peine d'essayer?» tenta de plaisanter la république tandis que le royaume le foudroyait du regard. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir tant ce regard face à lui était fort. «D'accord, d'accord, je vais me reposer...» Il ajouta dans un grognement «Tyran!

- Frog!

- Tu ne te renouvelle pas au niveau des insultes mon lapin!» plaisanta le plus vieux, tentant une attaque différente pour changer un peu de d'habitude.

- «Et ça, ce n'était pas le surnom que tu me donnais quand j'étais un enfant? Et tu oses ensuite dire que je ne suis pas original? » Railla l'anglais, un large sourire aux lèvres, plus joueur que moqueur à cet instant. Des souvenirs remontèrent à sa mémoire tandis qu'il disait ces mots, souvenirs agréables, heureux, qui lui avaient souvent parus amers aux pires moments de sa rivalité avec France.

- «Touché! Mais c'est mieux que Iggy non?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, je déteste ce surnom! Je maudis même Japon pour avoir donné mon nom de nation en japonais à Alfred qui a trouvé un diminutif!» Dire qu'il se félicitait qu'il soit dure de lui en trouver un, il avait eu tord.

Francis prit un air faussement innocent: «Moi aussi je t'avais donné un diminutif!

- Le tien était mieux «Ange» pour Angleterre [1]. C'était déjà du plus haut niveau que la pitoyable trouvaille de cet ing...d'Alfred.» Marmonna l'autre, une légère teinte rouge au niveau des joues. Mais il pensait ce qu'il disait après tout. ''Ange'' ça avait plus de classe que ''Iggy'' quand même.

- «Ho tu admets que tu aimais ce petit diminutif Arty?

- N...Non, Juste...Il est juste moins ridicule! Par contre ''petit lapin'' tsss!

- Tu avais pourtant l'air heureux quand je te l'ai offert!

- C'était juste que...» Il fronça les sourcils et changea brutalement de sujets, presque menaçant «Tu essais encore de détourner la conversation?

- Non, pas cette fois, c'est toi qui l'a détourné!

- Pffff bon on retourne donc chez moi...ET SANS DISCUSSION!

- Oui oui...»

_Le retour du regard de pirate...Alors on se tait et on obéit._

* * *

_**A suivre**_

[1] Décomposez le nom Angleterre et vous verrez pourquoi Francis lui a donné le surnom ''Ange'' quand il était enfant = Ang-le-terre

Et je crois aussi que le surnom ''petit lapin'' est quasiment fanon sur le fandom anglophone tant il est utilisé dans les fics anglaises.


	6. La Famille Celtique de l'Ouest

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 6: Famille Celtique de l'Ouest**_

* * *

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tout ça ne l'avait pas rendu très bavard, il n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le voyage. C'était quelque peu frustrant, mais Arthur savait que sa patience serait récompensée s'il prenait le temps au lieu de bousculer et de harceler son voisin de questions diverses et variées. Et il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses traitres de frères qui avaient trouvés très drôles de disparaître. Et dès que Écosse et Pays de Galles seraient revenus, ça allait saigner...il allait leur faire passer l'envie de faire les andouilles, même si le petit frère c'était lui.

- «Tu as...Soif? Faim? Froid? Tu veux quelque chose?» Proposa-t-il dans une tentative de sourire, histoire de rompre le silence, et le malaise entre eux. Il était un gentleman quand même, c'était la moindre des choses de demander.

- «Je veux bien un thé...» finit par murmurer Francis, regardant mollement le feu que son ex-rival venait d'allumer dans la cheminée. Il savait que l'anglais détester le café et n'en boirait jamais chez lui, question de respect pour son petit lapin. Et de toute façon, il aimait le thé. En plus c'était presque l'heure. Tout pour mettre Arthur dans d'aussi bonnes conditions que possibles.

- «D'accord!» L'anglais entendit alors la porte d'entrée et sauta sur l'occasion «Carwyn!

- Hein! Quoi? J'ai rien fait, je venais voir si Fr...

- Va acheter du thé et ce que j'ai marqué sur ce papier!» Ordonna le pays qui le possédait en plaquant portefeuille et liste sur sa figure. «Et soit revenu avant cinq heure!» Il n'aimait pas être en retard, même pour ça, qui était pourtant son petit plaisir journalier.

Le gallois grogna mais obéit, claquant la porte en marmonnant des choses comme quoi il était exploité, que ce n'était pas juste et autres remarques diverses et variées.

Arthur eut un rictus satisfait et retourna au salon, regardant son rival avec inquiétude. «Est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Oui...je pense!» il avait des fourmis dans les doigts, et une sorte de mal de crâne. Il se sentait fatigué et tremblait un peu «Fatigué aussi mais...

Normal avec le petit exploit que tu as fait!» ironisa l'anglais avec sarcasme. «Ceci dit, bravo pour avoir traumatisé Alfred! Il devrait être plus calme aux prochaine réunions, merci pour nos chères oreilles!» Il s'assit et se mordilla la lèvre «Alors tu...

- Je suis une nation celtique Arthur!

- Tu l'as toujours été et pourtant tu viens juste de ''rouvrir'' les yeux!

- En fait...» Il hésitait à le dire, craignant une réaction violente «Je peux plutôt à nouveau les entendre depuis peu mais je les voyais avant. Je ne pouvais simplement plus communiquer avec elles.»

Le britannique écarquilla les yeux, croyant avoir mal entendu. «Mais...pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?

- Je ne sais pas...peut-être que je pensais que mon don finirait pas disparaître et je ne voulais pas te donner une fausses joie. Je ne sais plus moi-même pourquoi je n'ai rien dit!» Après coup, ça lui paraissait très stupide de n'avoir absolument rien dit._ Pourquoi? Ca aurait pu régler des choses, les rapprocher avant l'heure peut-être. Ou consolider leur amitié au moyen-âge, il ne savait pas vraiment et il n'avait pas envie de jouer au jeu du ''et si'' maintenant._

Pris d'un doute, l'autre voulut savoir une chose: «Mes frères le savaient?

- Bien entendu, ce sont les seuls de la famille celtique à avoir gardé leurs pouvoirs de cette origine, il savait que j'étais toujours relié à eux d'une certaine façon.»

Furieux de sentir qu'on s'était moqué de lui, certain que c'était de la faute de ses aînés tout ça il grogna, faisant craquer ses doigts: «Je vais les...

- Je suis leur cousin tu sais!

- Hum...»

_Oui il le savait et se doutait que c'était la raison de ce ''complot'' fraternel contre lui._

* * *

_Sa famille..._

Elwyn avec ses cheveux roux foncés ébouriffés, ses yeux verts comme un sombre feuillage et sa peau constellée de tâches de rousseur ressemblait à son père comme un sosie. Osseux, grand, de longs bras, un visage pourtant délicat et dénué de toute pilosité. Le fils de Celte. Il crachait parfois des malédictions ou des injures dans sa vieille langue celtique, refusant de rompre le lien avec son passé. Alister était comme ça aussi, doux et délicat, mais puissant et imprévisible. Ses yeux, de la même teinte que ceux de son frère aîné, semblaient pouvoir lire en n'importe qui. Impulsif comme l'Irlande, l'Écosse était une terre au passé celtique, une terre de légendes, de mystères. Puis enfin Carwyn, délicat et prudent, aussi réfléchie qu'Elwyn était impulsif, aussi doux qu'Alister pouvait être agressif.

Et puis un jour leur père Hibernia, qui était aussi en quelque sorte le représentant du peuple celte, avait disparu. Ils ne sauraient jamais ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais en réalité Irlande, mue par un don ou une perception avait sentit pourquoi le guerrier n'était pas revenu et il savait qui était le responsable.

_Il l'avait haït sans même l'avoir jamais vu, comme poussé par un étrange instinct._

Et cette nation coupable, Germania, était finalement arrivée à la tête des Saxons, ce peuple germanique qui s'étaient installé sur cette terre qu'Arthur était aujourd'hui. Vainqueur, il avait simplement pris la place de Celte dans cette famille celtique. Sans demander leur avis. Britannia s'était pliée au vainqueur. Heureusement pour elle, sans savoir qu'il était le responsable de la disparition du père de ses fils. Mais Elwyn, instinctivement, le savait et détesta cet intrus, cet homme, ce germanique qui avait humilié sa mère, fait disparaître son vrai père, et qui il ne savait pas encore tuerait Rome d'ici peu. Jamais il ne considéra cet envahisseur comme un une figure parentale.

_Pas cet être, ce voleur, à cause de qui sa famille ne serait plus jamais la même._

Et, quelques temps plus tard, Arthur était né, symbole de l'installation du peuple germanique sur ces terres, et les trois premiers nés avaient reporté rancune et colère sur cet enfant.

Quand Britannia dut partir, comme toutes les vieilles nations, elle demanda à l'aîné de la fratrie de prendre soin de son petit frère. Le roux, pour la forme et pour ne pas se sentir coupable, s'en occupa pendant deux années avant de laisser la petite nation insulaire à son sort, ignorant les pleurs et les appels du petit pays qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère l'abandonnait.

C'était sans doute bas de se venger comme ça, mais cet enfant au cœur plein de rage n'avait trouvé que ça. Il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose que le visage de cet homme quand il regardait son petit frère.

_Même cheveux blond sable, même yeux émeraude. Sang Germanique, nation germanique.._.

Il ne l'aimait pas ce nabot qui avait prit la place de Britannia si vite. Il lui mettait tour sur le dos, même ses propres erreurs, c'était tellement plus simple.

_Insensible aux appels désespérés d'Arthur quand les vikings s'en prirent à lui. _

_Mais après tout lui aussi était envahit! Il ne pouvait pas le défendre. _

_Et quand bien même, Alister serait passé en premier mais il n'avait rien pu faire de toute façon._

_Froidement insensible à cette petite main agrippant sa cape et aux sanglots du petit garçon terrifié qui disait que les Barghests allait venir le dévorer, qui disait que Danemark et Norvège lui faisaient mal. _Si Alister ou Carwyn avait été à la place du garçonnet, Elwyn aurait aussitôt tout fait pour effacer ces larmes sur les joues encore rondes son son petit frère. _Mais pas avec le dernier._ A cet époque, le jeune garçon était encore plein de rage à l'égard du germain et préférait ignorer Arthur plutôt que risquer de faire vraiment mal à ce gamin qu'il n'aimait pas.

Un jour, il avait vu France qui marchait à travers les terres conquises par les normands quelques mois auparavant et il l'avait suivit, curieux de voir où il allait. Il avait vu son troisième cadet sourire en voyant l'autre blond, même s'il criait le contraire. Il avait vu le petit germain rire, sourire et se disputer avec l'ancien gaulois. Protégé, cajolé par quelqu'un qui lui donnait une tendresse désintéressée, il s'épanouissait, était heureux. Francis ne se souciait pas que le père d'Arthur eut tué le sien, que Germania ait tué Rome. Il s'occupait tendrement de son vassal, si seul...comme lui.

Et ce jour-là, les épiant, le jeune Irlande, même s'il n'avait pas vraiment encore ce nom à l'époque, avait compris qu'il était l'unique qui était vraiment, réellement, désespérément seul...

…_.à l'image de son père Celte, guerre solitaire dont l'univers était limité à sa famille._

Certes Elwyn avait changé, était devenu mature, avait su faire la part des choses, de voir Arthur comme son petit frère et non plus seulement comme "le fils de Germania" ou le "remplaçant de Britannia'.

Cependant jamais sa relation avec lui, même s'il elle s'améliora ne fut pas totalement comme celle qui l'unissait à Carwyn ou Alister.

_Mais au moins les quatre frères se voyaient comme une famille, malgré les disputes..._

_...Ils avaient mis le temps..._

Et finalement, maintenant ils s'aimaient beaucoup, même si les trois aînés adoraient tyranniser le petit dernier, sans doute par simple vengeance mesquine.

* * *

Le bruit de Carwyn qui revenait tira les deux amis de leur discussion, limitée au passé celtique de Francis pour le moment. Arthur se leva aussitôt pour préparer le thé.

- «Et dès que mon frère sera partit France, toi et moi on va vraiment avoir une discussion...

- C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire!

- Sans rien me cacher cette fois!»

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	7. Le Coeur d'une Nation

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

**Note**: Ce chapitre est "l'explication" de Francis à Arthur sur "son histoire" et "la raison de l'instabilité de ses pouvoirs celtiques".

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le vrai cœur d'une nation**

* * *

Debout au milieu des fleurs, il regardait sa mère Gaule Celtique, qui marchait quelques pas derrière lui, échangeant parfois quelques paroles avec les gaulois vivant à proximité. Habillée d'une tunique longue aux tons verts, avec par dessus une autre, ouverte à l'avant et blanche, semblable à celle des druide, elle ressemblait aux filles ou femmes des grands chefs. Elle avait l'apparence d'une femme de 25 ans, avec de longues mèches blondes et des yeux bleus, comme les siens. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la forêt et lui, petit garçon à l'apparence d'un âge de 3 ans, s'arrêta pour cueillir une fleur aux pétales couleur rouge. Souriant, il s'amusa à la coincer dans ses cheveux dorés.

A première vue, il ressemblait à une fille, voire même à une fée selon Germania, venu il a une dizaine d'année. Doux et délicat, il aimait rêver, il aimait observer. Il n'avait pas vraiment le tempérament agressif de son frère Lars. Il n'était certes pas le fils de Germania, mais il était celui de Rome, même s'il ne le savait pas à l'époque. Rien dans son attitude, à ce moment, ne laissait voir ou présager son ascendance. Même son apparence ne prouvait rien, vu qu'il ressemblait à Gaule, dont il partageait les terres avec sa sœur Jolien. . Lars avait ses propres terres au nord de celles de sa mère, légué sans doute par son père, comme pour Erwin.

Il voyait des choses quand il était dans la nature. Des fées qui volaient autour de lui, jouant avec ses cheveux bouclés. Mais aussi d'étranges créatures aux cheveux en formes de feuilles ou à la peau verte, qui sortaient des arbres. Des chevaux possédant une longue corne, les licornes, qui galopaient dans les plaines et que personne d'autre ne semblaient voir. Des farfadet qui lui chuchotaient des secrets dans le creux de l'oreille.

La terres des celtes était une terre où les légendes côtoyaient les mystères. Le peuple qui y vivait, différent des germaniques, avaient une culture faites de mythes, de traditions. Les druides exerçaient une fascination chez ces peuplades. Combien de fois le petit garçon était-il grimpé à un arbre pour les observer lorsqu'ils se rassemblaient dans les bois, en secret.

_La magie._

_Ce n'était pas de la poudre au yeux..._

_...pour les nations en tout cas._

Mais les pays celtique ne s'en servaient pas pour détruire, malgré leur sang fougueux et avide de combat, malgré leur désir de liberté. Gaule avait beau aimer le combat, avait beau caché une grande force et une certaine agressivité derrière sa douceur et sa tendresse vis-à-vis de sa famille, elle n'avait jamais utilisé ses pouvoirs à des fins cruelles.

L'enfant s'arrêta en voyant que sa mère avait également stoppé et s'était agenouillé au sol, posant son panier emplis d'herbes médicinales. «Mamaï?»

Celle-ci caressa la plante, déjà presque morte alors qu'il ne devait être sorti de terre que depuis un ou deux mois. Des mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, comme une douce mélopée, comme une incantation. Ses doigts luirent, durant quelques secondes, et la plante s'entoura d'un tendre halo vert. Elle se redressa et étendit ses petites branches, dont les bourgeons fanés reprirent de la couleur et s'ouvrit, montrant aux rayons du soleil. Le bouton de la fleur s'ouvrit en dernier, laissant ses pétales blanc, comme les plumes d'un oiseau, se déployer à la vue des deux nations.

- «Mamaï?

- Je déteste voir la nature mourir! Surtout quand il s'agit de celle présente sur mes terres!»

Le petit garçon caressa le pétale blanc du doigt, admirant le petit végétal, et leva les yeux vers sa mère «Quelle est cette fleur?

- Et bien...je ne sais pas, je crois que celle-ci n'a pas de nom...il y en a tellement que je ne peux toute les nommer!

- Je peux lui trouver un nom?» Il admira la fleur blanche, qui semblait si délicate, qui était si belle.

- «Si tu veux!

- Lys!

- Pardon?

- Cette fleur s'appellera ''Le Lys''» Sans le savoir, la toute jeune nation venait de donner son nom à son futur symbole, à cette plante qui serait, au même titre que la rose, sa préférée pendant des siècles. «Et...je pourrais faire ça moi aussi? Redonner vie à la nature, comme tu l'as fait?

- Tu peux certainement le faire, si tu ne pouvais pas, tu ne verrais pas tes amis magiques. Si tu ne pouvais pas, ils seraient invisibles pour toi.»

* * *

Et les évènements s'étaient précipités. Gaule l'avait laissé des années plus tard dans la forêt de Brocéliande, lui promettant de revenir rapidement mais n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Quand Rome l'avait attrapé et emmené, il s'était senti abandonné pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses larmes, ses pleurs, le romain n'avait pu les arrêter et avait laissé ses autres fils réconforter leur demi-frère. Peu à peu le petit Gaule romaine s'était, selon son père, civilisé. Il avait appris le latin, avait appris à se battre (même s'il ne semblait pas aimer ça), avait appris à monter à cheval (et il semblait aimer ça). L'enfant, dans la ville éternelle, ne semblait plus penser à son passé de celtique. Il n'était qu'un enfant heureux d'avoir des amis, de la famille. Peut-on reprocher à un enfant de vouloir oublier sa peine? Après avoir été rabroué plusieurs fois lorsqu'il parlait de ses amis ''magiques'', il n'osa plus aborder le sujet et s'habitua à la religion romaine, puis au christianisme.

Quand les invasions barbares étaient arrivé. Il était à Rome, avec ses frères et leur père, sa mère étant, comme les autres (Ibéria, Grèce), occupées à tenter de défendre la terre qui serait désormais celle de son enfant. Quand ces barbares avaient attaqué ses villes, quand Germania, qui n'était plus qu'un barbare à ses yeux depuis qu'il avait tué Rome et même avant, était arrivé et l'avait capturé, le gallo-romain s'était une nouvelle fois senti seul, terriblement seul. Il n'avait plus vu ses frères latins avant des décennies.

Il avait pleuré longtemps, bouleversé par ces changements profonds qui allaient changer radicalement son pays. Un des fils de Germania, Ludwig, un jeune blond aux yeux bleus, avait tenté de le consoler mais sans réel succès. Encore traumatisé, il s'était refermé sur lui-même.

Un jour, il s'était rendu dans la forêt de Brocéliande, appelant ses amis magique, voulant parler, être réconforté. Mais personne ne lui avait répondu, personne ne s'était montré. Pensant qu'ils lui en voulaient peut-être d'avoir été absent si longtemps, il les chercha, s'excusant encore et encore mais jamais rien ne vint à lui. Immobile, le cœur anéantit, il comprit que tout ce qui s'était déroulé avait bouleversé sa nature. Son côté latin avait pris le dessus sur le reste, son côté celtique avait été étouffé par le climat dans lequel il avait vécu à Rome et il s'était accroché de toute ses forces à la culture romaine suite aux invasions barbares. Il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de 6 ans à l'époque mais avait pu comprendre ça.

_Il avait perdu ses amis._

_Il ne les verrait plus._

_Il avait à nouveau pleuré, s'était une nouvelle fois senti abandonné. _

_Et cette fois personne ne vint le consoler._

Francis s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même, et malgré ce nom que lui avait donné Charlemagne des années plus tard, il se sentait triste, déprimé, et profondément seul, ses terres n'étant pas encore gouvernées de façon stable.

* * *

Et puis était venu cette année où il avait mis les pieds sur la plus grande des îles situées à l'ouest de chez lui. L'Angleterre. Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune nation avant l'an mille, il y a 66 ans mais savait que l'enfant ne devait pas avoir beaucoup changé depuis. Un adorable petit garçon aux grands yeux verts et aux mèches sables. Un petit garçon qui préférait se cacher dans les bois que rester auprès de son roi. Un enfant qui semblait si craintif que la confiance avait été dure à installer, le temps qu'il le convainque que non, il n'était pas comme ses frères ou les vikings et non il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il avait même à plusieurs reprises eu envie de l'appâter avec de la nourriture, ce qui avait d'ailleurs marché, l'enfant étant affamé.

Ce qui avait commencé en poursuite et en luttes (car le petit se débattait, donnait des coups de pieds et mordait) s'étaient finalement transformé en relation plus calme quand le plus jeune avait vu que le français ne lui voulait pas de mal et ne lui en faisait pas, même si son duc...enfin Guillaume n'était pas vraiment gentil avec son peuple. Il l'avait protégé du bien qu'il pouvait, cajolé et consolé à plus d'une reprise, l'avait câliné avec tendresse, protégé contre ses frères. Et un jour il l'avait vu parler tout seul, ce qui lui avait vaguement rappelé quelque chose, et son cœur se serra quand il réalisa de quels souvenirs il s'agissait? Il tenta alors d'interroger le petit garçon, jouant la carte de la taquinerie: «Alors Arthur, on parles tout seul?

- Je ne parle pas tout seul France! Je ne suis pas fou! Et ce n'est pas du paganisme non plus!» Cria l'enfant aux épais sourcil en tapant du pied par terre, ses petits poings serrés «Il y a une licorne à côté de moi, je te jure! Et il y a une fée en forme de lapin vert sur ma tête, es-tu aveugle?» Il pointait le vide à côté de lui, juste le vide. Un carré d'herbe et quelques fleurs où s'ébattait le petit lapin blanc et marron que le plus vieux lui avait offert deux mois auparavant.

N'importe qui se serait exclamé qu'il n'y avait rien, que l'enfant devait arrêter ces rêves idiots. Mais le français s'abstint. Il savait, se doutait qu'il y avait surement quelque chose, au plus profond de lui il s'en doutait. Mais il savait aussi que lui ne verrait plus rien, qu'importe à quel point il voulait, ne serai-ce que pour faire plaisir à son protégé. C'était bien ce qu'il avait craint près de 400 ans plus tôt et il en avait la preuve, il ne pouvait plus avoir accès à cet univers merveilleux que Gaule lui avait fait découvrir, qu'il avait partagé avec Alister pendant ces quelques jours de bonheur. Mais il avait choisit, inconsciemment son côté latin plutôt que le celtique et en payait encore et toujours le prix, et cela lui faisait mal, sans qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit au petit, qui ne le croirait sans doute pas.

Souriant avec difficulté, il s'obligea à dire, le plus doucement du monde: «Si tu veux Arthur, si tu veux!» en posant la main sur les doux cheveux soyeux de son jeune protégé et ami. «Après tout, pourquoi pas?» Il ne voulait pas se moquer de son nouvel ami, surtout qu'ils allaient passer du temps ensemble à partir de maintenant.

L'enfant leva ses grands yeux verts dans sa direction et eut une petite moue, comprenant que l'autre préférait ne pas parler de ''ça'', sans doute pour ne pas lui faire de peine en disant qu'il ne le croyait pas. Il aurait presque préféré une moquerie à ce qui ressemblait à un banal ''oui oui, si tu veux, tu peux toujours parler, je m'en fiche''.

Francis, lui, sentait que quelque chose de ''magique'' imprégnait la Grande-Bretagne, pas seulement l'Angleterre et le Pays de Galles mais aussi le reste des deux îles. Il le vit en revoyant Écosse, en rencontrant l'autre frère d'Arthur ou en restant le plus souvent avec ce dernier. Il aurait aimé avoir toujours cette capacité. Peut-être qu'Arthur l'aurait moins ''détesté'' si cela avait été le cas.

Un soir d'été, il se réveilla au pied de l'arbre où Arthur et lui s'étaient endormis. L'autre pays était blottit contre lui, toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil, le visage palisible et heureux, dormant en paix. Tendrement, le plus âgé écarta une petite mèche couleur sable du front de son jeune vassal et ami. L'enfant murmura quelque chose et sourit, se pelotonnant encore plus contre le plus vieux. Il était tellement mignon et innocent comme ça.

Francis s'aperçut soudain, en relevant les yeux, que des lucioles volaient autour d'eux dans ce début de nuit. Des lucioles...Que c'était beau ces boules de lumières qui semblaient flotter dans l'air. Il sourit en fermant les yeux, sentant le sommeil le gagner à nouveau.

_Sauf qu'il n'y était pas censé y en avoir ici, même au cœur de l'été._

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Et il eut la réponse à son doute. Ce n'était pas des lucioles mais des fées qui se trouvaient là, autour d'eux. Il balbutia, stupéfait: «Je pensais que je ne pouvais plus vous voir?» Il ne comprenait pas, n'osait pas y croire, craignant de s'être endormit. Une des fées se posta alors juste devant son nez et pointa Arthur du doigt avant de le pointer du doigt lui-même. Elle bougeait les lèvres mais il n'entendait rien. La déception revint, légèrement amère. Il les voyait, mais n'entendait plus.

_C'était ça la réponse? _

_La présence d'Albion lui avait réouvert les portes de cet univers? Ou était-ce celle de ses cousins qui avaient plus ou moins réveillé le côté celtique qui était toujours présent au plus profond de son coeur ou de son esprit? _

_Mais seulement à demi? Comment cela était-il possible?_

En même temps c'était un peu cruel comme réalisation ou réveil. C'est comme s'il était sur une frontière entre le merveilleux et le réel, contrairement à Arthur et à ses frères ou encore à Norvège qui passaient allégrement d'un à l'autre, superposant même les deux sans problème.

_Lui pouvait voir mais pas entendre, ne pouvait plus entendre_**. **

Un triste pincement au cœur le prit quand il repensa à ces trois jours avec Alister, comme si cela appartenait désormais à une époque révolu. Il pouvait voir, ça il le savait, le dragon d'Écosse mais celui-ci avait surement demandé à son ami de faire en sorte que cela se fasse. Désormais il voyait mais n'entendait plus.

_Qu'est-ce qui était le plus dur au fond?_

_Ne plus rien voir et oublier?_

_Ou voir, et ne jamais plus entendre, gardant ces souvenirs amers toute sa vie._

_Il ne savait pas mais, ne voulut pas renoncer à ce qu'il venait de retrouver._

Doucement Arthur se blottit encore un peu plus contre son protecteur, murmurant quelques mots incompréhensible dans son sommeil, son petit nez se fronçant adorablement, sa bouche se plissant en une moue presque comique. Francis l'enveloppa dans sa cape pour ne pas que le petit ait froid, le faisant basculer sur ses genoux avec douceur. Il croisa alors le regard doux d'une licorne qui semblait sortir de nulle part. L'animal lui donna un petit coup de museau à l'épaule et sembla lui faire un clin d'œil.

Il tendit la main, caressant les naseaux veloutées de l'équidé, des souvenirs flous lui revenant à la mémoire.

_Tout cela était si familier. _

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, il réfléchit quelques instants et murmura: «Ne dites rien à Arthur...je ne pense pas que je pourrais vraiment partager ça avec lui, puisque je ne suis qu'à moitié comme lui!»

Les créatures merveilleuses semblèrent lui lancer un regard triste mais hochèrent la tête. Si elles n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette idée, elles ne firent rien, aucun geste pour le lui dire. La licorne lui donna un nouveau coup de tête dans l'épaule, doucement, comme pour le consoler.

_Cette situation dura jusqu'au XXIe siècle..._

_...où brusquement, tout changea._

* * *

**A suivre**

Prochain chapitre: la réaction d'Arthur suite au Récit de Francis


	8. Invitation anglaise

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre:** Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Le Lien **

_- «Mamai...»_

_La Gaule Celtique baisse les yeux sur son plus jeune fils qui se tenait devant elle, si mignon dans sa tunique trop blanche, avec sa peau pâle et ses délicates boucles dorés. Une couronne de fleurs, tressée par lui ou par sa sœur ornait sa chevelure, le faisant ressembler plus que jamais à une petite fée. Il avait l'air bien trop délicat pour un jeune celte. Mais après tout, la moitié de son sang était roman, latin. _

_Rome bien que fort, brave, et totalement viril (comprendre que selon lui: IL était le maître du monde et les autres restaient des épouses/amant(e)s, les nations masculines étaient ses larbins ou ennemis et parfois amants), sans compter les enfants adoptés ou à lui) avait une certaines délicatesse physique, des traits relativement doux malgré son visage, marqué par une légère barbe qu'il taillait ou laissait pousser selon ses envies. Sa voix qui pouvait crier ordres ou menaces pouvait en même temps être aussi calme et séduisante. Après tout ce type était un séducteur: Hispania, Grèce entre autres avaient cédé à ses charmes et elle était CERTAINE qu'il avait même fait les yeux doux à Germania (que celui-ci ait cédé ou pas, elle n'avait rien su là-dessus par contre). _

_Ce latin avait beau avoir un côté combattant (voir agressif), il possédait aussi ce côté doux et charmeur, mêlé d'une puissance cachée qui pouvait se montrer terrible, encore plus s'il était acculé...comme...un loup, tout à fait, comme une louve défendant ses petits, la comparaison avec Rome prenant tout son sens sur ce point. Il était protecteur envers ses proches ou êtres aimés, et s'attachait trop facilement. Ses réactions étaient parfois exagérées voir extravagantes. _

_Comme fondre en larmes pour...non on ne fait aucun exemple._

_Elle se demandait toutefois quels traits l'enfant avait pris de son père. Et comment le mélange avec son sang celtique se ferait. _

_- «Oui mon cœur?_

_- Tu sais...quand ton amie est venue le mois dernier. Tu sais pour te montrer son fils Elwyn. Et qu'il y avait aussi oncle Hibernia!_

_- Oui, et alors? Que veux tu savoir?» Amusée elle tenta de deviner «Tu veux aller les voir chez eux? Si tel est ton souhait, ce ne sera pas facile. En fait débarquer chez eux tient (vraiment) de l'épreuve de force. Même si on est des amis ou de la famille._

_- Non...c'est pas ça. Même si j'irais quand je serais plus grand! Peut-être...parce que j'aime bien El._

_- Alors quoi? _

_- Et bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un ''lien'' avec mon oncle! C'est quoi ce lien? Quand j'ai demandé... elle m'a juste répondu que c'était un truc de celtique et qu'elle n'avait pas bien compris elle-même!» Il avait l'air frustré de ne pas savoir, c'était un enfant qui était très curieux et qui posait trop de questions, à sa fratrie, à Germania quand celui-ci venait, à sa mère, aux gaulois. _

_Aucun doute que si Rome (par malheur) mettait la main sur lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à lui apprendre le latin et tout le savoir de son peuple. Ce gosse posait parfois (non souvent) trop de questions. _

_Faudrait lui rappeler que la curiosité trop poussée était un défaut._

_Gaule sourit et attrapa son enfant, le posant sur ses genoux avant d'expliquer, doucement, avec la patience qu'elle avait avec tous ses enfants «Parce que ça ne s'explique pas mon chéri...ça se ressent...Tous les celtiques ont ce lien entre eux, parce que nous ne sommes plus si nombreux, ça nous permet de ressentir où est l'autre, s'il est vivant ou pas...ou même ressentir ses émotions!» _

_L'enfant fronça ses petits sourcils «Mais comment on le sait?_

_- Je te l'ai dit, on ne le sait pas, on le ressent!_

_- Je ne comprends pas, mamai.._

_- Ca ne se comprend pas, c'est en rapport avec ta nature de pays, et c'est presque instinctif!»_

* * *

Francis sortit de son dernier souvenir, qu'il n'avait pas dit celui-là, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui glissait une tasse entre les doigts et rouvrit les yeux, son regard tombant sur le visage d'Arthur. Aucune colère ne transparaissait sur son visage, il avait presque l'air pensif. Le français sentit comme quelque chose se délier en lui et reprit son souffle qu'il avait presque retenu. _Son voisin n'était pas en colère? _Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il lui pardonnait, bien entendu, de lui avoir caché tout ça mais peut-être y avait-il de l'espoir. Il prit une gorgée de thé, savourant le goût délicat qu'au fond il adorait, attrapant machinalement un petit gâteau qui devait avoir été ramené par Pays de Galles un peu plus tôt. Arthur faisait de même, ne semblant pas vouloir parler pour le moment.

Après un temps, le plus vieux osa cependant dire, hésitant: «Bizarre, je pensais qu'avec tout ça, tu allais hurler de rage!

- ...Je suis fâché.» Ces mots furent dit d'un ton trop calme, et presque indifférent à la situation.

- «Ha?

- Je vais cogner mes traitres de frères! Je suis certain que l'idée du pari de ''_quand Arthur va-t-il tilter?_'' vient d'eux et pas de toi parce que ce n'est pas ton genre de faire ça!» Disant ces mots, il avait fermé le poing, l'air courroucé.

Francis eut un petit rire nerveux et préféra ne pas le démentir, soulagé de ne pas avoir à gérer des hurlements d'un anglais furibard: «...Ha...Heu d'accord!»

Arthur s'assit à côté de son voisin, le laissant boire sa tasse de Thé «Tu es fatigué depuis quelques temps! Tu semblais être toujours sur les nerfs! Vu la situation chez toi, il y a de quoi être sur les nerfs.» Il eut un léger sourire et continua avec une voix douce «Tu as besoin de repos. Je ne te laisserais pas partir tant que ça n'ira pas mieux! **First**! Tu vas aller prendre un bain chaud (_et je t'étrangle si tu me propose de venir_!). **Then**! Tu vas aller te reposer un peu dans...la chambre d'amis **and...Last**...tu vas manger correctement pendant quelque jours (_tu as maigris, je l'ai vu_!). Je ne te laisserais pas repartir tant que tu ne seras pas à nouveau en forme!» Le pire c'est qu'il semblait être prêt à appeler le boss de son ancien rival pour mettre les points sur les I en disant que la nation concernée avait besoin de repos et qu'il resterait en vacances en Angleterre quelque temps.

Francis eut un sourire amusé et fit, doucement: «Si c'est toi qui cuisine, je vais encore plus maigrir!

- Shut Up!» S'écria le britannique, le rouge aux joues, l'air profondément agacé «Tu vas manger ce que je te donnerais! Et sans râler ou gare à toi!»

Le français comprit que la sensibilité du blond aux yeux verts était en jeu et décida de ne pas le contrarier. Il avait suffisamment eu de chance que l'autre ne lui en veuille pas pour ''les mensonges''. Il pouvait bien se forcer à manger pour ne pas faire de peine à son très cher adversaire de toujours. «Très bien...» Il ajouta, pour lui-même: Après tout, je suis habitué à force, ça fait des siècle qu'il me fait des yeux de chaton abandonné pour que je goûte ses (parfois nouveaux) plats.

Arthur eut un hochement de tête satisfait et décréta d'un ton autoritaire, pointant le couloir de son pouce gauche. «Bon...tu sais où est la salle de bain! J'exige que tu te détente donc tu prends ton temps!» On aurait presque pu sentir un sous-entendu de menace s'il osait sortit avant un temps défini, même si le britannique ne décréta aucune limite de temps minimum.

- «Ha? Tout de suite?» S'amusa son voisin outre-manche, haussant un sourcil.

- «OUI!» Quand le perfide Albion donne un ordre sur ce ton-là, on s'écrase et on obéit gentiment. Francis monta donc sagement les escaliers qu'il connaissait très bien pour avoir souvent passer la nuit dans cette maison. La salle de bain était impeccable, limite il aurait pu voir briller le miroir, les carrelage et le baignoire. Il retint un petit rire en imaginant son cher et tendre ancien adversaire en maniaque du ménage.

Il soupira. Après tout un bon bain chaud ne lui ferait pas de mal.

_Il se sentait encore quelque peu tendu et fatigué. _

_Ca ne lui ferait que du bien._

* * *

En bas, le britannique consultait livre de cuisine sur livre de cuisine, cherchant le meilleur menue possible pour remettre d'aplomb sans être trop bourratif, quelque chose de bon sans être compliqué. Lui même était fatigué et n'avait pas envie ce soir de se lancer dans de la grande cuisine. Il lui ferait un super petit déjeuner demain matin mais ce soir, l'autre ne devait pas avoir très faim, devant sans doute être épuisé. En plus ses foutus frères étaient partis ensemble au restaurant en lui lançant un post-it ''**ne faîtes pas de bêtises'**'. _Quelle bande de __bastards!_Songea-t-il avec rancune, rajoutant quelques idées de vengeances à une liste déjà bien longue.

- «Alors...un truc rapide à faire...» Qu'il allait certainement rater, peu importe à quel point il s'entrainait et voulait réussir. «Ho et puis zut! Quand on veut, on peut!» Il ouvrit son réfrigérateur, sortant quelques aliments qu'il disposa sur le plan de travail, sortant ensuite quelques ustensile. «Je peux y arriver...je peux...» Il pouvait préparer un petit repas simple, constituant sans trop de soucis n'est-ce pas? Rien de difficile là-dedans, juste de la patience. Il allait y aller tout doucement, en suivant scrupuleusement la recette, ligne par ligne. S'armant d'un tablier il remonta ses manches et se mit au travail, lentement. Allumant le four, coupant les aliments, se jurant de réussir. _Il n'allait pas faire de plats irlandais, ou écossais ou même gallois...non typiquement de chez lui (même si techniquement le pays de Galles c'était che...à lui non?). _Il prépara mentalement un menu complet (et Francis allait manger sa part, ou gare à lui!) et équilibré. Il s'y connaissait après tout, ses colonies avaient toutes bien grandies en mangeant ce qu'il préparait n'est-ce pas? ...D'accord Matthieu avait préféré arroser copieusement ce qu'il lui préparait de sirop d'érable pour faire passer le mauvais goût (selon lui, même s'il ne le disait pas devant son second tuteur) et s'était empressé d'apprendre à cuisiner. Mais les autres...hein? D'accord Chine se préparait lui-même à manger, Inde aussi mais ces deux-là étaient déjà adultes ou presque quand il les avaient envahis. Pour le coup, c'était plutôt lui qui s'était régalé de leurs petits plats mais là n'était pas la question.

_Il allait réussir...ré-u-ssir. Et il ne serait pas obliger d'appeler le traiteur, avant de faire croire qu'il était le cuisiner (de toute façon, personne ne l'aurait cru, même pas Alfred)._

_Allez au menu poulet à l'anglaise et pain perdu au four. _

_Ce n'était pas des plats difficiles, il pouvait y arriver._

Soudain la porte claqua «Arthur? Tu fais le repas pour Francis et toi? Pitié ne détruit pas la cuisine!»

Le cuisinier du soir eut un sourire démoniaque en entendant Pays de Galles arriver derrière lui.

A présent, c'était certain ses plats seraient réussis et la pièce ne serait pas détruite ou salie de façon terrible. Prenant une voix douce il murmura: «Carwyn?

- Heu oui?

- Viens par là une seconde!»

* * *

Francis se laissa aller dans l'eau sans doute un peu trop chaude, savourant le silence et l'odeur de la mousse (visiblement Arthur avait un attrait pour ce genre de truc lui aussi). Il tentait de se détendre un peu, de savourer un peu le calme qui l'entourait. Ca lui faisait du bien ,ses muscles étaient détendus et il avait failli s'endormir dans l'eau une ou deux fois.

Plusieurs choses lui rappelaient régulièrement qu'il se trouvait chez son voisin préféré. D'abord le fait que des fées avaient embarqués ses vêtements sur ordre ''d'en haut'' d'après ce qu'elles avaient dit. D'accord, Arthur voulait vraiment l'empêcher de partir. Même discrètement (ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait, politesse oblige) et ça ressemblait un peu à un manque de confiance ou quelque chose comme ça.

On frappa soudain à la porte et Arthur entra, un verre d'un liquide blanchâtre à la main, des serviettes sur l'autre bras. «Je t'apporte des propres.» Il restait à distance et faisait mine de ne pas le regarder directement «Tout vas bien?

- Heu...oui?

- Well ta chambre est prête aussi et tu as aussi des vêtements de rechanges là-bas! J'ai prévenu ton boss que tu passais quelques vacances chez moi. Il n'a pas trop insisté, avec le ton que j'ai employé. Si ton séjour s'allonge, il te faxera des papiers et te téléphonera.»

Francis ne voulut pas savoir quel genre de ton son vieux rival avait utilisé. Il se souvint vaguement d'une voix démoniaque que l'autre avait utilisé alors que les alliés étaient réunis autour d'un feu, il y a longtemps lui semblait-t-il: «Heu...

- D'accord?

-….Compris!» Visiblement il n'avait pas le droit de discuter pour le moment. L'anglais eut un sourire satisfait et s'approcha avant de lui tendre, le rouge aux joues un verre de Eggnog. Arthur était un maître en ce qui concernait les cocktails de toute sorte et il devait avouer que cette boisson là était douce et très bonne. Il lui avait peut-être interdit le vin pendant quelques jours mais l'autorisait à ça? Bon.. «C'est délicieux!

- Thank you!» Gêné, le britannique repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu «Le repas sera prêt d'ici...enfin hem...on mange dans une heure!» Et il ferma la porte, ses bruits de pas s'éloignant de plus en plus. Des rires de fées résonnèrent également puis se fut à nouveau le silence.

Le français, attendri, termina le verre, notant pour lui-même d'en rechercher la recette (il ne s'en rappelait plus) et décida finalement de sortir, l'eau commençant à tiédir.

C'était une pièce simple. Ni trop grande, ni trop petite. Une moquette blanche et soyeuse couvrait le sol. Un lit à deux places trônait dans un des côtés, avec des draps (sans doute de lin) blanche et beige. Actuellement cela semblait être une couette avec un couvre-lit brodé (et vu les motifs, certainement de la main d'Arthur). Il y avait une table de nuit avec une petite bouteille d'eau minérale neuve, une lampe de chevet et un réveil. Des livres en français et en anglais, de différents genres étaient posés sur une petite bibliothèque. Il y avait une armoire bien entendu. Mais aussi une petite table (avec un fauteuil comme chaise)plus loin, qui servait (à l'occasion) de bureau à l'invité des lieux. Mais vu la décoration de la chambre et les photographies présentes sur la dite-table, le britannique semblait avoir fait cette chambre pour lui.

Arthur avait réellement une chambre réservée pour son rival dans sa demeure. Et cela semblait s'être vu de plus en plus depuis l'Entente. D'abord des livres en français, puis des photographies en noirs et blanc, le couvre lit (avec décorations d'évènements historiques s'il vous plaît), d'autres photographies en couleurs celle-là. Bref l'anglais avait personnalisé la chambre de plus en plus au fil des années. Cette chambre qu'il avait prêté à Francis pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, quand il lui avait offert l'hospitalité durant ces quatre trop longues années.

_Ironiquement Francis avait eu la même idée. Chez lui il y avait une chambre réservé pour Arthur (et une autre pour Matthieu mais là n'était pas la question). Il avait lui-même fait la décoration, certains objets étant uniques pour cette pièce, d'autres ayant été fait de ses mains. Décidément, quelque soit l'époque, le lieu ou le but, ils étaient souvent sur la même longueur d'onde._

Souriant doucement à cette pensée, le français ferma sa chemise propre et descendit rejoindre Arthur, se retenant de rire en entendant un certain gallois se plaindre d'être exploité, et que ce n'était pas juste parce que son stupide petit frère allait se faire passer pour le cuisiner du jour alors que c'était lui qui avait tout fait.

_**A suivre**_

* * *

_Notes pour les plats anglais cités dans ce chapitre_

_**Eggnog**_**:** Boisson nourrissante que les anglo-saxons apprécient tout particulièrement. En gros c'est un mélange de lait, sucre et deux cuillère à soupe de cognac (ou Armagnac ou Rhum, au choix). On fait cuire ça a feu doux jusqu'à ce que le sucre soit dilué et on y incorpore deux blanc d'œufs monté en neige. On verse le mélange dans des verres et on le saupoudre de noix de muscade.

_**Poulet à l'anglaise:**_ Un plat de poulet mijoté et gratiné au four, servis généralement avec une purée de pommes de terre.

_**Pain perdu au four: **_Gâteau de pain traditionnel anglais, à mi-chemin entre le pain perdu et le pudding...Souvent servit avec des fruits, secs ou non. Ce gâteau peut être à la rhubarbe et aux noix par exemple.


	9. Coups de fils

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis , Angleterre/Arthur (plus quelques pays au bout du fil).

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 9: Coups de fils**_

* * *

Arthur referma la porte de sa chambre et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit._ Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas le bon jour_, se dit-il en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise, soupirant une nouvelle fois, fatigué et même lessivé par cette longue journée riche en émotions.

_Résumons les mille et un tracas de la journée_.

Et il se payait déjà un mal de crâne rien qu'à y repenser une nouvelle fois. Il avait réellement eu la dose ce coup-là.

D'abord il s'était levé en retard ce matin. _C'était la faute d'Amérique, à chouiner sur ses problèmes relationnels avec Ivan en plein milieu de la nuit!_ D'accord ce n'était peut-être pas la nuit chez lui, comme il avait cru bon de le préciser ce petit malin, mais il aurait pu au moins respecter le sommeil des autres...ou enquiquiner son frère qui était sur le même fuseau horaire que lui. Mais aller expliquer ça _**''monsieur je suis le héros et vous mes larbins**_!''.

Ensuite il pleuvait à verse...il avait mit une heure entière à retrouver son parapluie que les farfadets avaient caché._Les blagues ça le faisaient rire mais pas aujourd'hui où le meeting était très important..._Il n'avait cependant rien dit, ne voulant pas leur faire de peine.

_Il avait même forcé un rire pour montrer qu'il s'amusait lui aussi._

Mais ce n'était pas fini là encore...arrivé à la salle de réunion, il avait remarqué des feuilles qu'il n'avait pas rempli parmi ses papiers. Il avait donc du le faire en vitesse, lisant en diagonale, ce dont il avait horreur en temps normal. Et quand il avait voulu aller faire les photocopies pour l'ordre du jour...ses imbéciles de frères avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie en le martyrisant un petit coup.

_Et ensuite, Francis avait piqué une crise de nerfs monumentale en pleine réunion, révélant ses pouvoirs celtiques._

Il avait appris beaucoup de choses depuis tout à l'heure. Un peu trop et certaines d'entre elle seraient à régler avec sa famille d'ici peu. Ca commençait à être agaçant, d'être le dernier au courant, et il n'avait aucune envie de laisser passer un coup pareil. _Bon sang! Regardez où tout ça avait mené Francis: A la crise de nerfs!_ Si lui avait su tout ça avant, il aurait vu les signes avertisseurs...aurait vu qu'il allait mal et aurait pu empêcher l'explosion de rage. Au lieu de ça il avait juste senti une tension d'origine magique et pouf crise de rage du voisin. _Ha bravo! _Vraiment! Il était entouré d'une bande d'irresponsable! C'était vraiment à se désespéré. _Ha oui! Et Irlande il dépasse tout lui aussi_, Francis avait passé la soirée chez son cousin la veille non? _Monsieur le pays celtique n'a rien du lui non plus? Et il se vante ensuite d'être le meilleur de tous? Haha! _Quoiqu'il en voit, il aurait une petite discussion entre quatre z'yeux avec ses aînés. Ce lâche de gallois s'était déjà lâchement sauvé dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion mais cela ne durerait pas, foi du perfide Albion.

Soudain le téléphone sonna. Ce n'était pas le téléphone pour son travail (celui qu'utilisaient ses patrons, ou les diplomates ects..., bref celui pour les humains), mais l'autre donc peut-être...sans doute une nation. _D'accord. Qui le dérangeait à une heure pareille? _Qui osait déranger le paisible silence de sa demeure? Qu'importe la nation, elle allait se faire enguirlander! Il se dirigea à grand pas vers la source de la sonnerie, ses épais sourcils plus que jamais fronces.

_Si c'est Alfred, il va sérieusement _….Décrochant le téléphone, il le porta à son oreille, lança un peu amène, un très sec: «Oui?

- Arthur?»

_Merveilleux c'était bel et bien le casse-pied._ L'anglais grogna, ce que l'autre sembla prendre pour une approbation mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler «Pourquoi tu appelles à une heure pareille espèce de crétin? Il est presque minuit!

- Je te réveille?

- Voyons...étant donné l'heure qu'il est...non mais tu n'étais pas loin de réussir. Mais là n'est la question, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dépêches-toi, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!» Il n'avait guère envie de se taper un mal de crâne à une heure pareille. Il était fatigué et voulait dormir! _Et vite! Ou les malédictions allaient pleuvoir dès le lendemain. _

L'autre sembla hésiter et répondit «Il va bien? Il n'a pas répété un câble quand même? Parce que vu que vous vous disputez tout le temps...Ta maison est encore debout?

- Il n'a rien casser chez moi, si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes! Je suis plus diplomate que toi!

- C'est qu...il avait vraiment l'air furieux!

- Sans rire, tu as deviné ça tout seul? En même temps tu n'as pas été très futé toi aussi. Pourquoi tu lui as dit un truc pareil ? Il pique une crise de nerfs et toi tu décide d'en rajouter une couche! C'est comme Antonio qui secoue des tissus rouges devant ses taureaux dans ses stupides corridas!

- Ca va, j'ai dit seulement la vérité! Vous vous battez tout le temps!» protesta la nation d'environ quatre siècle, se défendant comme un gamin refusant de reconnaître ses tords. Et c'est ce qu'il était d'ailleurs, même s'il refusait d'admettre. _Certaines nations, à ce sujet, disaient d'ailleurs que c'était la faute d'Angleterre qui l'avait trop gâté quand il était enfant. _

Le gentleman soupira, se frottant les yeux avec un rien d'agacement: «Tu ne sais pas te taire quand il le faut? Ce n'était pas assez clair qu'il ne fallait pas la ramener cette fois?

- Bien entendu...mais...je...

- Et puis ces reproches que tu lui as fait avant aussi...tu avais vraiment besoin de l'accabler comme ça devant tout le monde. Tu ne sais pas que certaine nations l'enfonce déjà assez aux réunions européennes? Il faut que tu en rajoute une couche aux réunions mondiales?

- Mais...» Amérique, se sentant vraiment accablé, sembla vouloir dire quelque chose mais renonça, ne voulant pas agacer son ancien tuteur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà: «D'accord...Mais Francis sera calme à la prochaine réunion? N'est-ce pas? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il casse tout encore une fois...hé hé.

- En principe, une semaine devrait largement lui suffire pour se calmer les nerfs!» Ironisa Arthur, se demandant comment une telle question avait pu échapper à l'autre «Évidement il ne faudra pas que ce soit le même bazar que tout à l'heure! A la prochaine réunion c'est MOI qui vais diriger! Au moins tu ne diras aucune gaffe! Je suis certain que Ludwig sera d'accord avec moi!» Sa voix n'admettait aucune réplique, aucune protestation. On se tait et on obéit devant l'ancien pirate, l'ancien maître des mers, et l'ex-grand empire britannique..._.point final. Aucune discussion!_

La réponse lui parvint à peine perceptible et dite d'un ton quelque peu penaud: «…..D'accord.» Et il raccrocha rapidement, comme fuyant la mauvaise humeur de l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Arthur fit de même, soulagé que la discussion ait été aussi rapide, il ne se débarrassait pas de l'américain aussi facilement en temps normal. A peine eut-il reposé l'instrument que celui-ci sonna à nouveau. Il décrocha encore, agacé « Yes?» Si c'était le mangeur de hamburger qui rappelait il allait lui raccrocher au nez sans rien dire. _Et si c'était un autre, well il serait aimable_...tant que ses nerfs seront en paix! Vu que ce n'était pas son ex colonies qui était à l'autre bout du fil, il maitrisa sa fatigue et son agacement pour être le plus civil possible. Il ne se doutait pas que ce ne serait que le deuxième d'une très longue série..._.et que sa migraine allait revenir tel un cheval au galop._

Une heure plus tard, il raccrocha violemment son appareil, exaspéré par cette bande d'hypocrites un peu trop inquiets pour être honnêtes. Ils n'hésitaient pas à casser du sucre sur le dos de France quand ce dernier n'était pas là et soudainement ils étaient teeeelllleeemmeenntt inquiets pour lui: '_'Ho le pauvre, est-ce qu'il va bien?'', ''Il se sent mieux? Il avait l'air tellement bouleversé tout à l'heure'', ''Il a craqué? Remarque avec un boss pareil_...'', Tant de mots d'encouragements qu'ils n'avaient visiblement pas les tripes de transmettre directement au concerné. _Bandes de lâches._..ça le dégoutait vraiment. _Quelles superbes preuves d'hypocrisies._..Ca le rendait même malade tiens

D'accord certains étaient sincèrement inquiet comme Antonio (aucun doute concernant celui-là) ou Feliciano (il aurait fallut être stupide pour douter) ou même Jolien (et pour elle, c'était pareil).

Lars et Erwyn avaient semblé être relativement indifférent mais rien que le fait qu'ils aient appelé, les connaissant, pouvait tout prouver, surtout que leur précieuse sœur avait fait de même quelques minutes plus tard, demandant timidement si son frère français allait bien. Gilbert devait être sincère lui aussi. Quand à Ludwig...sans doute était également sérieux dans son inquiétude, les deux pays étant quand même devenus proches.

Mais Arthur avait déconseillé toutes visites ou autres coups de téléphones pour le moment et ses réponses ne variaient pas beaucoup: _''oui oui il se repose!'', ''Laissez deux ou trois jours pour se calmer totalement'' ,''Il est à bout!'' ,''Oui oui je m'occupe de lui, ne vous en faites pas_!''

Mais c'était, avec une petite poignée d'autres, bien les seuls qui étaient réellement et sincèrement inquiets. Presque tout les pays de la francophonie avaient appelé, chacun leur tour, timidement mais ne s'était pas attardés au téléphone, sentant peut-être l'agacement/la fatigue grandissant(e) du britannique.

Mais tout les autres faisaient ça sans doute par respect poli. Ou se sentaient obligé. Ceux-là Arthur les sentaient de loin et les envoyaient paître diplomatiquement. Il était très fort pour ça et en était fier en plus. Enfin cela sembla s'arrêter et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, lessivé.

Sauf que le téléphone sonna à nouveau. Fronçant les sourcils, il décrocha et aboya un très agressif et peu aimable: «WHAT AGAIN?» dans l'appareil.

Une toute petite voix, un peu effrayée au vu du ton utilisé, se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil «_Sorry to disturb you daddy...It's me, Canada! I know that it's late but_...» Le canadien avait employé l'anglais tout de suite, sachant que son tuteur préférait ça, même s'il savait parfaitement parler français (qui en douterait après tout?), mais il n'osait pas si son second père était dans un tel étant d'énervement.

Arthur se calma, un doux sourire apparaissant sur son visage, il passa au français pour montrer à son fils qu'il n'était pas en colère contre lui: «Matthew! Excuse-moi mon chéri! Tu es au moins le...je ne sais plus combientième pays à m'appeler ce soir! Parmi cette bande d'hypocrites, les sincères se compte sur les doigts de deux paires de mains. Heureusement, je sais que toi tu es sincère, comme ses frères et soeur, Seychelles, Gilbert et Ludwig.

- Ca fait une heure que j'essaie de te joindre et...je n'osais pas appeler papa sur son portable! J'ai peur de le déranger et il était si fâché tout à l'heure.

- Tu as eu raison, il dort!»

La voix devint hésitante, encore plus timide qu'à l'ordinaire mais inquiète: «Il va bien?

- Juste très fatigué ...je m'occupe de lui, ne t'en fais pas!

- Je te fais confiance...»

Arthur décida de ne pas relever l'accent taquin dans la voix de son fils «Si tu veux, passe d'ici un ou deux jours...ça lui fera plaisir!

- Really?

- Mais oui...ne viens pas avec ton frère pas contre, ai pitié des nerfs de ton père...et des miens!»

* * *

**A suivre**

_Prochain Chapitre: Perfide Albion_


	10. Perfide Albion

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: France/Francis en personnage principal, OC!Pays de Galles (Appelé Carwyn), Angleterre/Arthur

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre:** Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Perfide Albion**

* * *

Il faisait bon dans la chambre, niché sous sa grande couette, même avec le bruit de la pluie battante contre le volet soigneusement fermé derrière les carreaux. Comme s'il régnait une atmosphère paisible en ces lieux. Peut-être était-ce l'atmosphère magique des lieux? Peut-être était-ce le fait que ça soit la maison d'Arthur. Il ne savait pas mais il s'était toujours senti bien ici, même quand ils étaient ennemis et qu'il venait ici pour tenter de négocier avec son rival, même à l'époque de la guerre où il avait tant souffert (il était si faible les trois premières années qu'il sortait à peine de la maison, ou très peu), quelque soit l'époque et le contexte, il avait toujours eu ici une atmosphère qui le détendait, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici. Étrange qu'il se sente si bien ici au cœur de l'Angleterre, dans la demeure de la nation insulaire elle-même. Et même aujourd'hui ce sentiment était plus fort que précédemment. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Sentait-il les racines celtiques de ce pays? Ou était-ce son affection pour Arthur ou leur relation elle-même? Sa gratitude? Bonne question. Il préféra ne pas s'interroger plus que ça.

Il se leva, se sentant un peu mieux que la veille bien que toujours un peu faible, comme s'il s'était battu comme un enragé ou qu'il avait courut un marathon. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que les vêtements que son rival lui avait donné la veille, et aucun autre. Il aurait voulu le garder enfermé qu'il n'aurait pas agit autrement. Sans doute avait-il gardé les clés des portes avec lui, au cas où, en grand parano qu'il était. Il semblait bien décidé à le garder chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Et sans permettre une quelconque discussion. Et il ne fallait pas discuter avec l'anglais quand celui-ci avait pris une irrévocable décision. Alors il préférait obéir, cela lui ferait du bien de faire une pause de toute façon.

Il se leva et s'habilla, sortant de la chambre et descendant en bas, se rendant dans la cuisine étincelante de propreté, le gallois avait du passer par là.

«Bon...» murmura-t-il en se frottant les mains «Je n'ai plus qu'à passer à mon activité préférée!» D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le frigo, bien décidé à faire quelques gâteries à son charmant hôte.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur ouvrit les yeux avec fatigue, regardant le plafond de sa chambre. Il bailla largement et roula sur le côté, encore tout ensommeillé. Il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir et maudit la tempête de dehors pour l'avoir réveiller si tôt.

«La météo s'est encore trompée...! C'est presque un tempête qu'on a là!»

_C'était le cas de le dire._

Il s'assit dans son lit, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il regarda mollement le réveil, grognant en s'apercevant qu'il était 9H30. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, il était épuisé. Mais il fallait s'occuper de la maison quand on avait des invités, n'est-ce pas? «Allez je vais me surpasser ce matin et ne rien brûler!

- Ne te fatigues pas» signala la fée lapin en se posant sur la table de nuit «Il s'est déjà levé et il te prépare un petit déjeuner. Tu auras donc du mal à le prendre de vitesse!

- What? Mais c'est mon invité enfin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fait my breafeast? Il sait bien que je déteste qu'on s'occupe de moi!» Ces derniers mots avaient été dit avec la plus totale mauvaise foi, fierté oblige.

Un rire lui répondit puis les mots: «Surement pour te remercier de ton hospitalité!» La fée partit ensuite, voulant sans doute rejoindre le cuisinier à l'étage inférieur. Après tout, maintenant que Francis pouvait les voir, il pouvait leur faire goûter ses petits plats non?

Arthur grogna quelque chose d'indistinct et se leva, repoussant la couette. Il pouvait toujours aller savourer un bon petit déjeuner pour une fois, même si les siens étaient très bons aussi. Cependant quelque chose lui vint alors qu'il s'habillait: «Si je ne descends pas tout de suite, il va savoir que j'arrive sous peu et va me préparer mon thé. Et je suis certain qu'il ne sait PAS préparer de BONS thés. Il ne sait certainement pas celui que je prend au petit déjeuner et si je sucre ou met du lait.» Sur ces mots dit de nouveau avec mauvaise foi, il descendit rapidement, terminant en même temps de boutonner va veste. Entrant dans la cuisine, il s'écria, en parfait ronchon qu'il était «Ne prépare pas mon thé, je peux le...

- Bonjour Arthur, ton petit-déjeuner est prêt.»

Francis posa assiette et tasse pleine sur la table, laissant un anglais stupéfait et quelque peu vexé d'être arrivé trop tard mais qui murmura quand même un «Ha oui Bonjour» un peu tardif. Le français retint un petit rire en le voyant s'assoir mollement et prendre la tasse de thé, la fixant avec une presque méfiance. Puis il goûta, sourcils froncés et se détendit avant de dire, boudeur « Pas aussi bon que celui que je fais mais presque...c'est bien!»

_Conclusion: il avait aimé. _

_C'était un compliment venant de lui._

L'autre sourit et fit mine d'ignorer la mine ravie d'un Arthur qui savourait l'assiette offerte en essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il se régalait.

« Au fait, ça va mieux?»

- ...Moins tendu qu'hier je pense, mais j'ai toujours mal au crâne!

- Si ça ne s'arrange pas d'ici ce soir, n'hésite pas à me le dire, on ne sait jamais...tu es censé rester au calme, si ça ne passe pas...je devrais demander à mes frères!» Et cette perspective ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Non, il préférait éviter si possible.

* * *

Arthur enfila sa longue cape noire et ricana, le visage sombre. Il ouvrit son grimoire écrit lorsqu'il était enfant, et tourna les pages jaunies par les âges. Il se dirigea vers un large pentacle au sol et tendit une main, l'air décidé. Une aura violette l'entoura alors que les mots s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Il psalmodia quelques mots, main tendue. Le cercle au sol s'illumina de bleu, puis de rouge avant de s'éteindre. Satisfait il referma l'ouvrage et eut un sourire mauvais. Ils allaient en baver d'ici la prochaine réunion mais ça leur apprendrait.

Il épousseta le livre quand il remarqua quelque chose de coincé entre les pages et remarqua une sorte de lanière de papier encore plus vieille que le reste du livre. Il tira dessus et regarda, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer l'inscription en celtique.

_Ha oui il se souvenait, il avait volé ça à son frère Irlande quand il était petit, déchirant un bout de son grimoire pour voir les ancienne formules magiques d'Hibernia, le père de ses frères_.

Mais le celtique roux avait piqué une crise en voyant ce petit démon qui mutilait le précieux grimoire de son défunt père et avait pointé le doigt vers lui, les yeux étincelant de rage, crachant quelques mots en celtique, sa colère guidant sa magie. Arthur avait été bien puni par son audace, projeté par la magie pile devant les scandinaves venus piller ses terres, atterrissant même SUR le danois qui n'avait pas du tout apprécier. Il avait été couvert de bleus pendant des jours, recroquevillé dans sa cachette à pleurer, sans que personne ne vienne le soigner ou même le consoler.

_N'empêche qu'il avait gardé la page arrachée._

C'était même la première, écrite d'une main inconnue pour lui, sans doute celle de Gaël. Il déchiffra difficilement l'inscription ''Seuls les celtes pourront utiliser ces formules sans possibles conséquences néfaste pour eux''. Il haussa les épaules. Son père était germanique, d'accord mais sa mère celtique, donc il pouvait s'en servir! Posant la page sur la table, il posa le doigt sur les lèvres rouges et lut silencieusement les inscriptions. Un mot manquait, effacé par le temps mais il ne pouvait pas le savoir, car la page était trop ancienne pour que cela soit visible.

Curieux de voir ce que cela donnerait, il fit l'erreur d'essayer sans savoir et...sa plus grande erreur avait été de voler cette page car c'était une formule interdite et enterrée dont personne ne devait se servir. Irlande était censé la garder et au pire de la situation la faire disparaître.

Un large flash envahit la pièce. Arthur sentit une moiteur horrible l'envahir. Il vacilla et s'écroula lourdement au sol, inconscient. La dernière chose qu'il pensa fut qu'il avait fait une énorme bêtise.

Il entendit juste les cris de ses amis magiques, et puis plus rien.

_Un flash._

_Et le noir._

* * *

Pendant ce temps, un peu partout des cris d'horreur se firent entendre ici et là. La malédiction du perfide Albion avait frappé et avait puni. Une malédiction colorée s'était abattue sur les nations hypocrites, épargnant ceux qui avait été vraiment inquiet, et ce depuis le début (pas qui avait eu la soudaine révélation).

Amérique glapit en voyant qu'il avait viré au bleu et ses cheveux au rouge. Canada pensa qu'il ressemblait au grand schtroumpf sans la barbe comme ça. Il suspecta la raison de ce changement de couleur et fut soulagée de se voir épargné.

Romano lui c'était l'inverse, peau rouge et cheveux bleus. Antonio avait beau lui dire qu'il ressemblait presque à une tomate, ça ne marchait pas et Feliciano se demandait pourquoi seules quelques personne semblaient touchées.

Ludwig s'étonna d'avoir échappé à la malédiction, alors que Autriche avait littéralement changé de couleur et se déchainaît sur son piano à exprimer son désespoir.

_Bref ce fut comme ça à beaucoup d'endroits._

* * *

Au même moment, Arthur se réveilla, s'étonnant de se retrouver dehors en plein soleil alors qu'il y a à peine quelques minutes il était dans sa cave, avec une tempête à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne voyant d'arbres, hautes herbes, fleurs et...menhirs. D'accord cette rangée de menhir étaient significative. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait en France?

Soudain il entendit une voix enfantine à quelques pas: «Hé! Vous croyez qu'il est mort?

- Tu peux aller voir toi-même non? T'es notre aîné! Tu es censé être le plus fort et le plus courageux!

- Nous devrions peut-être aller le dire à notre mère?

- Mais s'il est blessé?

- Il est pas blessé d'abord, c'est un pays, comme mamai!»

C'était du celtique, il reconnaissait les accents, même si cela semblait différent de celui de ses frères. En entendant les derniers mots, il se redressa brusquement, faisant pousser de petits cris de surprises aux enfants. Et il les regarda.

Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds, d'une teinte un peu cendrée. Ses yeux étaient verts, d'une vert plus foncés que les siens, plus feuillage. Un petit garçon aux mèches ébouriffés, pics sur le crâne, ses petits yeux bleus fixés sur lui avec hostilité, se mettant devant les autres, frères et sœur sans doute. Un jeune garçon, presque un bébé, était dans les bras de la seule fille.

Arthur cligna des yeux. Un doute le titilla, lui soufflant une terrifiante hypothèse. Car il le sentait, il n'y avait face à lui que de jeunes nations.

_Erwin...Alors la fille, ça serait Jolien. Le petit fier et arrogant, ça doit être Lars. Le troisième ça doit être Luxembourg...Erwin._

Le dernier enfant, qui se cachait derrière le futur Pays-Bas, semblait être un garçon malgré ses allures féminines. Il avait de grands yeux bleus et ses cheveux n'étaient que boucles dorés. Ses traits semblaient moins germanique que ceux des autres, son visage semblait plus doux, plus latin.

_Fr...Francis?_

Cette constatation faite, une seule chose parvint à son esprit sonné par cette vision: «What the...f...» Se souvenant qu'il était en présence d'enfants, il se corrigea de lui-même, même si la langue anglaise n'était pas encore censé exister. «...Hell...»

**A suivre**


	11. Celtique Time

**Disclaimer**: Tout appartient, comme toujours, à Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos**: Angleterre/Arthur, OC!Gaule, Futurs Pays-Bas, Belgique, Luxembourg et France. Mention de OC!Britannia, d'OC!Hibernia et de Rome.

**Paring**: France/England (plus tard)

**Genre:** Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

_**Chapitre 11: Celtique Times**_

_Why me, why me, why me? _

Telles étaient les pensées tournoyant dans l'esprit du britannique, tandis qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne rêvait pas et n'avait pas d'hallucinations. Il ressentit même une pointe d'angoisse en s'en rendant réellement compte. Il lutta contre la panique qui montait lentement en lui. Panique quelque peu compréhensible au vu de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, coincé dans le passé, face à des futures puissances qui n'étaient actuellement que de simples enfants-nations.

_Qu'avait-il fait? Que s'était-il passé? S'était-il trompé? Et plus que tout comment allait-il rentrer chez lui maintenant? _Cela allait posé un gros problème, car s'il se souvenait bien des mots de la formule, il ne savait guère comment inverser le sortilège. Cela pouvait vraiment poser problème.

Arthur se maudit alors pour avoir utilisé un tel sort. Et se demanda aussi pourquoi son frère l'avait eu dans son grimoire, n'était-ce pas le genre de sort à détruire de toute urgence? Un sort aussi dangereux...un sort permettant d'aller dans le passé ou peut-être dans le futur. Rien que d'aller dans le passé pouvait provoquer des changements terribles si on mettait en garde contre quoique ce soit son lui d'avant, et même chose dans le cas où on se serait rendu dans le futur, le voyageur pouvait être mit en garde contre des évenements à venir. Son inconscient de frère qu'était Irlande ne s'en rendait-il pas compte? D'accord il avait volé la formule et peut-être que l'aure l'aurait fait s'il l'avait gardé mais quand même. C'était de toute façon de sa faute. Ou celle d'Hibernia pour l'avoir découverte et pire écrite.

Il essaya de savoir à quelle époque il se trouvait. Car il fallait qu'il se situe, c'était plus fort que lui. Histoire de paniquer un peu plus sur sa situation. Sans quitter le petit groupe de futures nations des yeux il s'interrogea sur la période où il pouvait se trouver.

_Ils n'ont pas de tenue gallo-romaine ou romaine tout court. Ils ont des tenues qui ressemblent un peu à celle que je portais quand j'étais petit. Dois-je en conclure qu'ils sont encore des..."barbares", si je puis utiliser ce terme. __Je dois donc être avant la conquête de la Gaule par Rome._

Il regarda mini futur Pays-Bas qui le fixait avec colère, ses petits poings serrés. L'enfant semblait être l'aîné et s'était positionné devant les autres, comme prêt à mordre, à frapper et à griffer l'intrus pour défendre sa fratrie. Un petit monstre en devenir visiblement, sa sœur la future Belgique et son frère le futur Luxembourg s'étaient cachés derrière lui. Il avait aussi repoussé Francis derrière lui d'un geste ferme, et semblait réellement prêt à le déchiqueter à coup de dent s'il s'approchait d'eux. Arthur avait presque l'impression de l'entendre gronder. Le gamin ne semblait pas avoir froid aux yeux, et il ne changerait pas sur ce point, cherchant toujours, dans le futur, la petite bête pour hérisser Antonio ou lui-même, Angleterre.

_Un vrai démon en devenir...__Charmant..._

Un instant il ressentit une pointe d'amertume en songeant qu'il aurait aimé que ses frères le défendent ainsi devant les vikings ou les normands. Surtout que Francis était dans la même situation que lui, le demi frère du reste de la fratrie. Même mère que les autres mais père différent et pourtant Lars semblait bel et bien prêt à se battre pour le défendre au même titre que les deux autres.

Finalement il vit les deux germaniques et le futur latin détaler en courant vers ce qui semblait être l'entrée de la forêt. Lars cracha quelque chose en celtique à sa fratrie qui fuyait puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'inconnu. L'ébouriffé lui lança alors un regard plein de défi avant de reculer lentement, empli d'une méfiance bien compréhensible. Une insulte dans sa vieille langue claqua aux oreilles de l'anglais avant que le petit ne prenne la poudre d'escampette à son tour. Arthur grimaça même un court instant devant ce langage quelque peu châtié, lui rappelant son grand frère au même âge.

_Quel personne charmante tu es Lars, depuis l'enfance même..._Même si son comportement vis-à-vis d'un étranger, qui plus est une autre nation, adulte de surcroit, était normal. Une nation enfant, à cette époque, devait se sentir menacé face à une adulte, surtout qu'avec Rome qui devait conquérir les environs, les pays inconnus devaient être vu comme des menaces potentielles autant pour eux que pour la Gaule elle-même.

Arthur tenta ensuite de réaliser vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, car il était toujours sous le choc de sa situation. Boutonnant son manteau noir pour cacher ses vêtements modernes qui se trouvaient en dessous, il se releva, tentant de trouver une solution. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ça. Qu'allait-il faire? Il avait retenu la formule certes mais peut-être avait-il mal lu un des mots et il ne savait pas comment faire chemin inverse (la prononcer à l'envers ne serait sans doute pas une bonne idée non plus).

Il avait plusieurs solutions. Il pouvait tenter, il ne savait pas comment de prendre la mer pour aller en Hibernia et trouver le puissant celtique, au risque que lui-même, à demi germanique, ne se fasse occire par le barbare roux qui pourrait le prendre pour Germania. Sa mère? Heu non ça c'était peut-être risqué. Il y renonça. Deuxième possibilité, il pouvait chercher Gaule et lui demander de l'aide. Il suffisait de trouver les enfants et de les convaincre de le mener à leur mère. Tout simplement. Ca avait l'air simple comme ça. Et puis il était un adulte en pleine possession de sa magie. S'il arrivait à se faire passer pour un gentil pays celtique aux yeux des gamins, ça passerait sans doute. S'il arrivait à amadouer la moitié du petit groupe (ou au moins Francis), les autres se calmeraient peut-être.

Il se mit donc à courir à son tour vers la forêt, espérant les rattraper rapidement, il avait de plus grandes jambes qu'eux après tout. Au milieu des arbres et des buissons il ne vit rien du tout, aucun éclat de tissu qui aurait prouvé la présence des jeunes futures nations. Retenant un juron, car il ne souhaitait guère rester coincé ici, il se mit à écarter les branches des taillis, cherchant n'importe lequel des membres de la fratrie. Il se souvenait un peu du celtique, il pourrait sans doute communiquer un peu, bon grés mal grés non? Enfin il pourrait essayer au moins, qui sait?

_Il ne savait pas quelle erreur il venait de commettre. _

_Non, il ne savait pas du tout. _

_Et il fonçait droit vers la finition de cette gaffe._

Il prit le risque de lancer un appel dans la vieille langue celtique de son frère, mots qu'il massacra admirablement d'ailleurs mais il espéra que c'était compréhensible. Sinon il espéra qu'il n'y aurait pas de quiproquo ou d'incompréhension. Soudain un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles et quelques chose lui tomba dessus, le faisant basculer tandis qu'il sentait une corde fine s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles. Il heurta le sol douloureusement en poussant un cri de surprise. Ces démons venaient de tous se jeter sur lui, le faisant trébucher en lui liant les jambes. Sonné, il eut un réflexe defensif mais se souvint à temps que ses "adversaires" étaient des enfants. Il ouvrait la bouche, dans l'intention de lancer les mots magiques qui, il espérait ne pas se tromper d'ailleurs, les repousseraient sans les blesser. Peut-être seraient-ils alors assez impressionnés pour accepter de l'écouter ou le mener voir leur mère.

Il n'en eut pas le temps car une voix retentit à ses oreilles: «Ca suffit les enfants!»

Une femme venait de surgir des bois, vêtu d'une robe et d'une cape, portant un panier d'osier emplis d'herbe sur le bras, elle dégageait une aura magique assez puissante et Arthur, même s'il ne voyait pas bien, se rendait bien compte qu'il avait la Gaule Celtique devant lui.. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène de piétinement d'un individu étranger par ses enfants et décida de s'enquérir de la situation. Le pointant du doigt, elle demanda: «Qui est-ce? Et que faites-vous?

- On sait pas! Il est arrivé comme ça "pouf" et pile sur tes terres! C'est un méchant qui veut l'envahir sans doute alors on le capture!» Fut la réponse des futurs Pays-Bas.

Le futur petit Luxembourg renchérit timidement: «C'est un pays, comme toi, on le sent!

- Arrêtez tout de suite! Lâchez le!

- Mais mamaï, il est bizarre!» Brandit la petit Jolien, qui tenait une des extrémités de la corde. Elle n'était guère rassuré par cet arrivant, malgré une ressemblance avec son père Germania, elle avait un peu peur de cette personne.

Lars, debout sur le haut du dos de l'être à terre, n'écoutant pas le grognement de douleur que celui-ci laissait échapper, rajouta: «Il a la sale tête d'un méchant pays qui veut tout contrôler les autres! C'est sans doute un cruel idiot empire dans le même genre que Rome!

- Il a une tête à être pire que lui même!» Rajouta son frère en flanquant un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'autre nation. Ce n'était pas gentil mais une nation adulte ne le serait sans doute pas avec eux non plus.«T'as vu comment on est fort? On l'a capturé ce méchant pays!

- Il a les même sourcils que ton amie mamaï non?» Intervint soudain le petit blond restant, qui tenait l'autre bout de la corde et qui n'avait rien dit jusque là.

La future Hollande cria, enfonçant son pied dans le dos de celui qu'il piétinait: «….dis pas de bêtises ! Il a une sale tête! Et les sourcils de l'amie de mamai sont mieux que ceux-là! Beurk on dirait deux chenilles!» Dit-il en se penchant pour mieux voir.

Arthur préféra ne pas bouger et ne rien dire.

La grande nation soupira. Bien entendu le courage de ses enfants la rendaient fiers, il ne se laisseraient pas faire quand ils seraient leur propre territoire. Cependant, se jeter comme ça sur un inconnu, tout pays qu'il soit, posait problème. Et elle n'avait guère envie d'avoir un être comme elle revanchard sur le dos. Elle avait assez de Rome ces derniers temps.

«Lâchez le!

- Mais mamai...

- Tout de suite!»

Les deux fils de Germania obéirent en grommelant. Lars lança un regard peu amène et plein de menaces à cet étranger qui osait piétiner leurs terres. «Mais s'il t'attaque?

- Même s'il est un danger, je peux l'écraser facilement!

- Comme tu as cassé la tête à Rome avec Brennus?» s'enthousiasma la future Belgique en lâchant sa corde, imité par son frère qui sourit et rejoignit la grande nation celtique.

Celle-ci caressa les boucles de sa fille: «Je ne lui ait rien cassé, j'ai juste envahi sa capitale...» Quand elle y repensait_...maudites oies_.

Arthur se redressa, la tête encore plein de cloches et des douleurs partout dans le corps. Maudits gamins. Dire que lui qui avait été le plus grand des Empires, qui avait possédé tant de terres, venait d'être étalé par quatre enfants. Le comble du ridicule. Heureusement Alfred n'apprendrait jamais ça. Et Francis non plus, personne ne l'apprendrait jamais, cela resterait un secret. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Il épousseta ses vêtements et sursauta en voyant la nation antique devant lui.

Celle-ci lui tendit la main et dit, d'une voix douce: «Je suis Solenn, la Gaule et toi?

- ….» Il n'osait rien dire. Il n'était sans doute même pas né à l'époque, vu que Rome n'avait même pas envahit ''Britannia'', Germania ne risquait pas d'y être encore allé. Ses frères étaient-ils même né eux-même? Il n'en savait rien. Et ne voulait pas risquer de rélever l'avenir d'un malheureux mot.

«Et bien? Tu as perdu ta langue ou tu ne parles pas ma langue? Faut-il que je me force à parler le latin?»

Le Royaume finit par murmurer du bout des lèvres, luttant avec ses souvenirs du celtique «Je m'appelle...Arthur..

- Quel étrange nom, je ne l'ai jamais entendu...ou tout du moins pas cette sonorité là...

- ...» Devait-il avouer? Devait-il dire la vérité, peut-être elle seule pouvait l'aider à ce point-là. «Je...

- Et je n'avais pas entendu parler d'une nation adulte autre que celle que je connais dans le coin...et comme le souligne mon fils tu as les mêmes sourcils que mon amie qui vit sur une île à l'ouest..»

Arthur avait envie de rire de l'ironie de la situation. Leurs mères avaient été amies? Elles avaient du être bien déçues de voir leurs fils se déchirer pendant des siècles alors. Peut-être avaient-elle espérer quelque chose d'autres entre eux...Il ignora la petite voix qui lui soufflait que leur relation actuelle était presque parfaite.

Penaud, il avoua à voix basse, passant au latin pour ne pas que les enfants comprennent: «Je crois...avoir fait une bêtise avec la magie ...la même magie que celle d'Hibernia...

- Hum...Ca explique les choses étranges que je perçois autour de toi.

- ...Comment puis-je retourner d'où je viens?»

Elle lui fit signe de le suivre et il lui emboita le pas, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et si elle ne pouvait rien faire, que ferait-il? Irait-il tenter de trouver de l'aide auprès des êtres magiques de ces lieux. Il arrivèrent rapidement à une hutte de taille raisonnable pour une femme et ses quatres enfants, une hutte sur une colline, surplombant une petit village, à l'orée de la forêt. Il y avait un endroit cultivé et même un enclos avec des animaux. Le tout, hutte plus ressources alimentaires était entouré d'une palissade, sans doute pour se protéger des animaux sauvages.

«Rends-toi utile petit, va couper du bois!»

Il voulut grommeler qu'il n'était pas petit et qu'il avait au moins un millénaire et demi derrière lui mais s'abstint, ne voulant pas compromettre ses chances de rentrer chez lui.

Il saisit la hache qu'elle lui lança, un peu surpris d'une telle manière de faire. Les enfants le fixaient toujours comme s'il était une bête curieuse mais aucun ne parlait, ou plutôt Lars uniquement faisait ça, comme s'il avait décidé de le surveiller. Jolien s'amusait avec une sorte de toupie sur le sol de terre battue, le petit Erwin suivait sa mère partout, l'aidant à ranger ce qu'il y avait dans le panier et...Le futur hollandais poussa un petit cri et se mit à parler à toute vitesse en celtique. Arthur crut entendre le prénom ''Franzes'' peut-être l'équivalent du prénom de son ''voisin'' dans cette langue.

Gaule répondit doucement: «Ne t'en fais pas, tu le connais, il traîne toujours un peu, il n'est pas loin, tu le sais...»

L'anglais préféra se dépêcher car le ciel ne lui disait rien qui valait. Il ferma les yeux, tendant de deviner de l'endroit où il était. Où?

_Après réflexion, est-ce que cela avait de l'importance? Non pas vraiment..._

Il s'approcha de l'endroit désignée par la gauloise, avec l'impression d'être observé, mais n'y prêta pas attention, sans doute était-ce le gamin qui le ''surveillait'' encore.

* * *

A suivre


	12. Certains agissent, et un autre attend

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, OC!Ecosse (appelé Alister), OC!Irlande (Appelé Elwyn), Angleterre/Arthur, OC!Gaule Celtique

**Paring**: France/England

**Genre**: Humour , Romance, un peu de Angst, Général...

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Certains agissent, et un autre attend.**

* * *

La nuit était tombée et il avait été bien inviter à partager le repas des nations présentes en ces lieux. Par contre, il dormirait à l'étable. Chose compréhensible. Solenn ne devait pas lui faire entièrement confiance après tout. C'était normal. Il était une nation adulte et il maitrisait bien la magie après tout, malgré ses erreurs. Même si elle était son seul espoir de retour. Ou alors peut-être craignait-elle qu'il tente de modifier le futur? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était assis prêt du feu avec ordre express de ne toucher à rien. Il se contenta de regarder avec calme autour de lui, c'était une hutte tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple, même si elle était grande. Il regarda les enfants qui jouaient sur le sol, Lars était bel et bien le plus âgé, puis venait Belgique qui s'amusait à faire une couronne avec les fleurs ramassées plus tôt dans la journée alors que le futur Luxembourg qui regardait son frère jouer avec des sortes d'osselets, alors que le jeune Francis, le petit dernier sans doute, ne quittait pas sa mère qui était occupé à cuisiner.

Arthur appréciait le fait que on ne le regardait plus avec méfiance pour le moment. Vraiment. Même si Lars lui jetait régulièrement des regards peu amicaux, il ne tentait plus de le mordre, c'était déjà ça. Les autres semblaient l'ignorer ou ne plus faire attention à lui.

Il huma distraitement les odeurs qui venaient de l'endroit où la Gaule Celtique cuisinait et sentit son ventre qui gargouillait tandis qu'il se rappelait ne rien avoir mangé depuis le matin.

Soudain la nation adulte lui demanda, doucement: «Tu te rappelle de la formule?

- Plus ou moins...enfin je pense.

- Car ton sort peut être temporaire comme il peut requière un contre-sort.

- Génial. Je n'ai pas la formule inverse.

- Tu pourrais aller dans la clairière demain, les êtres magiques pourraient t'aider. Je te montrerait où elle est. Cela sera le début de nos recherches pour te renvoyer chez toi.

- Mamaï! Je peux lui montrer où elle est?» demanda soudain le petit futur France, en tirant sur la robe de la Gaule.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils: «Non! Je ne veux pas que tu ailles seul dans ces bois. Certains êtres magiques font des plaisanteries douteuses!» Sa réplique était sans équivoque et donnait l'impression qu'elle était habituée à se faire obéir.

Le petit eut une moue un peu boudeuse et finit par hocher la tête, quelque peu vexé. Il jeta un coup d'œil curieux au visiteur et sembla prêt à lui poser une question quand Lars, à qui rien n'échappait, appela le benjamin d'une voix forte, comme pour le défier dans son jeu. Le petit hocha la tête et rejoignit son grand frère. Arthur crut alors apercevoir un petit être ailé voletant autour de la tête du jeune Francis mais préféra faire celui qui n'avait rien vu. Étrangement les trois autres enfants ne semblèrent pas le voir, ou peut-être y étaient-ils habitués? Seulement l'être magique était passé si vite qu'il l'avait à peine vu.

Le repas fut terriblement silencieux, les enfants mangeaient avec appétit la nourriture (certes délicieuse) sans parler et la nation adulte elle-même ne disait guère quelque chose. Arthur supposa que sa présence laissait un léger malaise dans cette famille. Seul un des enfants, toujours le même, lui jetait des regards quelque peu curieux.

A la fin du repas, il dit, se levant «Je vais aller marcher un peu, merci encore pour votre accueil!» Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit, marchant quelques instants dans l'herbe et regardant le ciel emplis d'étoiles brillantes, il voyait même la voie lactée. A son époque, il fallait aller dans des coins élevés ou désert pour ça. S'allongeant pour mieux voir la voûte céleste il pensa soudainement que sa disparition n'avait pas du passer inaperçu.

_Oups...J'espère que France n'a pas piqué de crise en voyant que j'avais disparu dans d'étranges circonstances. Mon sort a quand même fait un sacré vacarme. _

…_.Si ça se trouve, il va appeler mes frères. _

_Merveilleux, Irlande va me tuer._

Sur ces pensées peu encourageantes, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'étable, où quelques animaux sommeillaient. Étrangement, venir à cette époque apportait un certain apaisement, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ici, comme si tout n'était que paix à cet instant. C'était illusoire. Cette période était dangereuse, et Rome ne devait pas être loin. Lui était né bien plus tard, aux invasions barbares. Fermant les yeux, il se demanda vaguement si il allait pouvoir vite revenir ou si des problèmes allaient bientôt se poser. Car il ne savait rien de la situation actuelle. Il n'avait aucune envie de se trouver face au grand Empire (qui n'en portait pas encore le nom).

* * *

Francis ferma la porte du sous-sol avec un sentiment d'angoisse mêlé d'inquiétude. Où était passé son petit lapin? Et qu'est-ce qui s'était passé? Pourquoi avait-il si soudainement disparu sans laisser de traces ou sans le prévenir? Dire qu'il disait vouloir prendre soin de lui! Quelle histoire, surtout qu'il venait de disparaître. Il se mordit les lèvres, terriblement inquiet sans vouloir l'admettre. Enfin si mais personne n'était là pour voir qu'il l'était.

« Fais attention!» Le lapin vert lui tomba sur la tête, diminuant sa migraine et bloquant sans doute une magie un peu trop retenue, risquant de partir sous le coup des émotions. « Surtout avec tes émotions, tu es instable là!»

Soupirant il décrocha le téléphone et composa un numéro précis, sachant que son rival lui en voudrait s'il l'apprenait mais il était inquiet. Il avait senti une vague de magie puis plus rien, l'ancien pirate n'était plus là. S'il avait fait une erreur quelque part, seul ses frères pouvaient le sortir d'affaire. Même si c'était humiliant pour lui. Il fallait le tirer de là s'il avait des problèmes non?

«Ouais? Vu que c'est mon numéro personnel...y a qu'mes frères qui l'ont! Si c'est toi Arty, je vais raccrocher!

- Alister?

- Yo Cousin ~ T'en as déjà marre de la p'tite peste et tu veux faire une bouffe avec nous, entre celtiques? On pourra même se faire un petit concert de musique celtique!

- Heu...en fait, il s'est passé quelque chose. Quelque chose d'inquiétant à propos de magie je crois et tu semble être le seul assez doué pour...

- Ha? Ouais y s'est passé quelque chose. Les pays ayant médis de toi et ayant ensuite fait preuve d'inquiétude un peu trop subite, bref d'un peu d'hypocrisie... ben ils ont changé de couleur, littéralement. Mais t'en fais pas c'est temporaire j'pense.

- ….Pardon?

- Alfred était tout vert quand je l'ai vu. C'est mon p'tit frère qu'à lancé le sort, je reconnaitrais sa signature magique brouillonne n'importe où. Et surtout son aura germanique...ca hérisse tu peux pas savoir à quel...

- Écosse...

- D'accord, j'aurais pu lever le sort mais j'ai pas aimé comment il t'avais parlé à plusieurs reprises donc non je n'ai rien fait, et les deux autres non plus. C'est temporaire de tout façon. Arthur est trop gentil. Moi j'aurais fait un truc plus méchant ~!

- Et bien justement, j'ai senti une forte...aura de magie puis plus rien et la cave est vide. Pourtant je ne l'ai ni vu, ni entendu remonté.» Expliqua Francis, ne sachant pas trop comment raconter ça, puisqu'il ne s'y connaissait pas très bien.

Silence. L'ancienne Calédonie soupira, certainement en train de se masser les tempes. Puis il murmura avec un rien d'exaspération. «Il a pas l'air d'avoir foiré son coup pourtant! T'as senti combien de vagues de magie? Peut-être qu'il a voulu faire autre chose après...

-..Alister, je n'ai pas retrouvé mes pouvoirs depuis assez longtemps pour avoir senti ça!

- T'en a senti une au moins? Tu l'as dit y a quelques instants non?

- J'en ai senti une qui devait être assez forte. Enfin je pense, pour estimer je ne suis pas doué.

- Hum...le sort de couleur ne l'était pas. Donc il a voulu lancer un autre sort, plus puissant, et l'a foiré.» Il grogna et on entendit un bruit de porte qui claquait «...Ca m'étonne même pas, de ce p'tit idiot! T'es sûr qu'il est pas dans la maison, ou qu'il est pas sorti?»

France soupira, un peu agacé de devoir encore et encore répété, tandis qu'il réfrénait sa peur de plus en plus montante: «Je n'avais pas bougé depuis qu'il était descendu et je ne l'ai pas vu remonté, il n'y a qu'une façon de revenir d'en bas et personne dans la cave...alors?

- J'appelle Irlande et Pays de Galles, on arrive dans l'heure qui vient! Panique pas! Ne casse pas tout avec ta magie, ça sert à rien! Sauf à faire hurler Arty quand y reviendra!

- D'a...

- Attends! En bas, t'as vu un truc spécial? Genre grimoire ouvert,quelque chose comme ça?

- Et bien un parchemin déplié sur son livre fermé, écrit uniquement en celtique à la main. Avec un dessin qui semble fait avec du charbon ou quelque chose comme ça. Je me suis dit que c'était étrange puisque Arthur n'est pas du genre à abîmer ses précieux livres, alors...

- ….C'était comme une page arrachée?» La voix de l'écossais semblait soudainement excité, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose de formidable.

L'autre tenta de se souvenir et descendit même pour vérifié: «Sur le coté oui. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait relié, cousu avec d'autres et que ça avait été arraché.

-..D'accord. Je crois savoir ce que c'est. Irlande va hurler, je le sens. J'crois que c'est à lui...

- ….Ha?»

Mais l'autre avait déjà raccroché pour appeler ensuite son frère. Francis se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ignorant les créatures magiques qui voletaient autour de lui, semblant hésiter à leur parler. Il avait quelques heures avant que les frères n'arrive. Quoique Irlande pouvait apparaître dans son ambassade irlandaise à Londres et venir tout de suite (comme n'importe quel pays pouvait arriver comme il voulait dans n'importe laquelle de ses ambassades dans le monde), alors que les deux autres devraient faire le trajet. Donc il avait au pire une heure avant que l'Irlandais n'arrive.

_Bon...il allait faire du thé en attendant. _

_Et sortir le whisky, l'autre nation celtique aurait besoin d'alcool pour carburer correctement, surtout si c'était pour le petit frère qu'il n'aimait pas. _

_Francis devrait l'acheter...et il savait que son cousin aimait les bons petits plats et l'alcool. _

_Et puis faire quelque chose l'empêcherait de penser à ce qui se passait, de s'inquiéter et avec son 'problème' acutel, il fallait qu'il se concentre sur quelque chose._

* * *

Un peu plus tard, un chapelet de jurons bien senti se fit entendre dans la cave de l'anglais. Outre les remarques peu aimables sur la façon dont le lieu magique était tenu («C'est quoi s't'humidité? C'te éclairage?), Irlande était mis à la dure tâche d'analyser le sort qui avait fait disparaître son petit demi-frère. Une chose est sûr, il savait critiquer: «Déjà ce cercle, c'est du travail de cochon...même si ça a aucun rapport avec le sort du papier, c'est nul!

- …

- Et puis c'est quoi s'essayer un sort sans rien savoir dessus? Quel crétin! Inconscient, imbécile trop imbu de lui-même! Et puis lancer un sort sans savoir le résultat, rien qu'pour ça, y mérite une branlée.

- …

- Surtout que c'était à moi ce truc! Quel sale voleur! Dès qu'il réapparait, j'lui fout une fessée, il en a pas assez eu quand l'était jeune!»

Francis voulut interrompre la série de malédictions, et de paroles peu aimables, vis-à-vis d'Arthur, pour poser une question: «Heu. Et ce sort en gros? Quel effet a-t-il?

- J'sais pas! Sur la page d'avant, parce qu'avant c'était des papyrus empilés, c'était moi qui les ait reliés après... , mon père avait écrit que...c'était un sort dangereux, que lui avait soufflé les farfadets et qu'il fallait que je le détruise! Sauf que...

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi?

- Nan, j'ai un foutue sentimentalisme d'accord? Et puis ce sale morveux m'a chipé des pages en plus! Tiens je vais aussi lui en recoller une en souvenir de ça!

- Pauvre Arthur!

- Attends, il cause des problèmes à tout le monde, ils nous inquiète avec sa bêtise, et il utilise de la magie dans un sort sans savoir ce que ce sort provoque!

- Vu comme ça! C'est vrai qu'il un peu inconscient!»

Et Francis se dit qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas protéger son petit lapin de la terrible fessée irlandaise qui l'attendrait à son retour.

_Bon, il pourrait toujours le consoler après tout._

_Et puis lui aussi était inquiet, une petite punition ne lui ferait pas de mal._

_Il pourrait toujours arrêter Irlande quand il voudrait non?_

Le roux remonta ses manches et se pencha sur la feuille, yeux plissés par la concentration. Il portait de nul part un crayon et un papier vierge et se mit à prendre des notes, tandis qu'il inspectait la formule de son père.

* * *

_**A suivre**_

**Prochain Chapitre: Magie**


	13. Révélation et Résolution

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur, Irlande, Gaule, Pays-bas

**Paring**: Fruk

**Genre**: Family, Romance, Humour...

**Rating:** Je ne sais pas trop...

* * *

_Chapitre 12: Révélation et Résolution_

* * *

Arthur grogna, se levant du tas de paille où il était allongé. Un drôle de bruit se faisait entendre. Le bruit de sabot d'un cheval. Instinctivement il ne bougea pas, et retint son souffle, se cachant sous le foin. Il avait étrangement peur, comme si son sixième sens lui disait que quelque chose de dramatique allait se produire très bientôt. Si c'était juste les enfants, il leurs ferait peur et puis c'est tout. Mais en cas de problème, il ne devait pas être vu.

_Des voix. Des hennissement de chevaux._

_Des protestations. Il y avait plusieurs hommes, sans doute des celtes, des humains._

_La voix calme de la Gaule celtique._

Étrangement il sut que la conquête de la Gaule par Rome approchait, de très très près. Les romains étaient-ils déjà ici ou très proche? Il ne savait pas mais préféra rester cacher tant que les humains seraient là.

Il attendit un peu, beaucoup et quand tout fut silencieux il sortit, s'apercevant que l'aube était en fait à peine là. Que s'était-il passé?

A peine ces pensées lui furent-elles passées par la tête qu'il se prit un caillou sur le crâne. Retenant un juron il se tourna vers son agresseur qui se trouvait être mini-Pays-Bas.

«Tu n'es pas partit toi?» glapit le gamin fou de rage. Il devait vraiment se sentir l'homme de la maison. Ramassant une pierre, il le menaça «Va t'en maintenant, y fait jour!

- Ca suffit!» S'écria sa mère et le petit obéit, non sans lancer un regard assassin à l'hôte à ses yeux indésirable. «Va porter le sceau de lait à l'intérieur, ça te calmera!»

Le futur néerlandais obtempéra, passant devant Arthur en faisant mine de ne pas le voir du tout. Rageur il devait toujours chercher un quelconque moyen de virer cet importun et ce le plus rapidement possible.

«Alors toujours là?

- Il semblerait que si le sort dure, ça sera pour un moment.»

Arthur se sentit désœuvré, il aurait vraiment aimé rentré maintenant. La Gaule ne lui laissa pas le temps de se lamenter et le mit au travail pour la journée, puis celle qui suivit. Le troisième matin, il s'éclipsa dans les bois pour mieux réfléchir.

_Comment repartir?_

Oui comment. Il décida de parler aux créatures magiques des environs pour demander leur aide dans cette difficile situation. A peine eut-il échangé quelques paroles qu'une petite voix parvint à ses oreilles.

«Dis monsieur aux gros sourcils!»

Sursautant de surprise, l'anglais baissa les yeux sur une chibi nation aux immenses yeux bleus, le tout jeune futur France qui jusqu'à peu se contentait de le regarder de loin. La première chose qu'il pensa fut que le gamin était craquant, même plus qu'Alfred au même âge.

«Tu peux voir les fées et les licornes toi aussi?

- Oui...oui je peux, pourquoi cette question?

- Peut-être que tu peux m'aider alors, une fée m'a donné un drôle de diamant mais mamaï dit que je ne dois le donner qu'à la personne qui m'ait le plus cher, mais elle m'a pas expliqué. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire? Y a que mamai et mes frères et ma sœur ici. Et puis eux ils disent rien ou savent pas! »

Arthur, s'obligeant à ne PAS fondre devant cette petite bouille, toussota et dit, avec un entrain pas du tout forcé (selon lui, en fait il était très crispé). «C'est...heu la personne...» Comment dire ça à un enfant sans risquer de se faire égorger par sa mère si celle-ci entendait? «...dont tu seras amoureux!

- Comment mon père et mamaï? Ou comme elle et le père de mes frères et de ma sœur?

- ….» Il se demanda sérieusement quoi répondre à ça. C'était Rome son père, c'est ça? Et le père des trois du Bénélux c'était Germania. Il ne savait rien sur le deuxième (et s'en portait très bien, n'ayant jamais aimé ce père jamais présent, à cause de qui ses frères le haïssaient). «Je ne sais pas, je ne les connais pas...» Si c'était des couples créer par la conquête...peut-être que...non il ne voulait pas prendre de risques. «Bref tu devras la donner à une personne que tu aimeras beaucoup et qui t'aimeras aussi beaucoup! Mais il ne faut pas que ça soit quelqu'un de ta famille...»

_Voilà..._

_Il s'en était bien tiré non?_

Et puis cette pierre...ça lui disait quelque chose en plus, il l'avait déjà vu ou quoi? Non France ne la lui avait pas donné lorsqu'ils étaient enfants? Ou c'était lui qui en avait reçu une des fées? Il ne savait plus.

Soudain une vive lumière l'entoura et il eut l'impression de devenir transparent. Puis ce fut comme si on le tirait.

_Et tout devint noir._

* * *

Arthur atterrit lourdement sur le sol de sa cave. «Aie!» Se redressant en se massant le crâne, il ne sentit pas immédiatement le danger. Cependant il entendit le bruit d'un pied qui frappait le sol.

«...Alors? On essaie des formules volées sans savoir ce qu'elles font? Pas de chance pour toi, Francis est parti se faire un café...puisqu'il n'est pas là, je vais pouvoir te punir!»

_Je suis mort, je vais me faire massacrés comme c'est pas possible._ Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir plus que Irlande le saisissait par le poignet pour le redresser fermement. Il le laissa ensuite tomber sur une chaise, entrainant son cadet en travers de ses genoux.

«WHAT ARE YOU DOING WANKER?

- Ca porte un nom simple pourtant: c'est une **punition. **Et elle est appropriée pour ce que tu as (encore et encore) fait. D'abord tu m'as volé cette formule, puis tu l'as utilisé de façon stupide et inconsciente et surtout tu as inquiété tout le monde espèce d'horrible gamin pourri gâté!»

Elwyn se mit donc en œuvre de lui flanquer la fessée du siècle. Et ce malgré les hurlements, menaces et gestes violents de l'anglais qui n'appréciait guère le traitement. Même malgré la menace de l'envahir et l'occuper à nouveau.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?»

France venait d'entrer dans la pièce, les sourcils froncés. Son regard s'emplit de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Arthur. Même s'il semblait un peu fâché également. Toussotant, le français se tourna vers l'irlandais qui avait suspendu son geste. «Irlande, tu fais quoi exactement?

- Je punis ce sale morveux pour toutes ses conneries! Quoi d'autre? Il le mérite non?

- Arrête, je vais le punir moi-même, et de façon plus juste que toi je pense, tu n'es pas du tout partial, tout grand frère que tu es. Après tout c'est moi qui était le plus inquiet non? Je te remercie de l'avoir fait revenir ici. Vraiment, merci de l'avoir tiré d'affaire!

- Gumpf...d'accord!» Il repoussa l'anglais par terre, et celui-ci tomba dans un choc au sol. Le roux se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie et l'escalier pour remonter et repartir, grommelant quelque chose à propos d'un gamin ingrat qui ne lui avait même pas dit ''merci''.

_Frère indigne va!_

Francis soupira et regarda l'anglais qui se relevait en s'époustant. Il se prit un regard avertisseur qui disait certainement qu'il allait souffrir s'il osait quoique ce soit, s'il osait même l'effleurer. Il lui promettait du regard les pires tortures au moindre geste de travers.

«Tu as inquiété tout le monde...parmi ceux qui étaient au courant bien entendu, mais quand même.

- Sans rire? Mes frères se sont inquiétés? Sans doute pour leur économie non? Qu'ils s'en fassent pour ma santé m'étonneraient fort.

- Eux non, moi oui!» Hésitant, Francis posa tout de même sa main sur l'épaule de son rival, ne voulant pas provoquer son courroux en allant trop loin.

L'anglais se retourna, joues légèrement rouge et cracha, agacé «Je suis désolé, d'accord? Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès et je n'ai pas envie de me justifier! Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire non plus Je suis chez moi et je fais ce que je veux!» Rageusement il grimpa les marches, retournant vers son salon, suivi par le français. Et il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, se massant les tempes d'un air épuisé, manquant de demander un thé mais renonçant en voyant l'heure tardive sur l'horloge . «J'ai disparu combien de temps?

- Trois jours, en comptant aujourd'hui!» Sa voix était glaciale, et donnait envie de se ratatiner sur place.

Le britannique se passa les mains sur le visage. Il aurait aimé que tout ait été un rêve, qu'il se soit réveiller sur le sol de sa cave ou dans son lit (parce que Francis ne l'aurait pas laissé par terre). Mais tout semblait avoir été bien réel._ Bien trop réel..._Il avait vraiment vécu tout ça et les souvenirs étaient un peu...spéciaux pour certains, surtout pour l'un d'eux.

_Génial._

_Vraiment Génial._

Il se releva d'un bond, une chose était à faire assez vite et il avait envie de réfléchir posément à l'attitude à adopter avant d'affronter l'éventuel regard accusateur du français: «Je vais prendre un bain! A tout à l'heure!

- Au fait, Alfred a appelé, il semblait complétement affolé...il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qui se passait mais...j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait peur de moi, c'est normal? S'il a toujours peur a cause de ce qui s'est passé à la réunion, c'est un peu...ou alors c'est à cause de ce que** toi** tu as fait...

- Je vais le rappeler...» fut la réponse laconique. Il s'immobilisa dans les escaliers, comme hésitant et reprit «Je suis vraiment désolé...j'ai agis bêtement! Et à cause de moi tu t'es fait du soucis alors que ce n'était pas le moment pour toi d'avoir une quelconque source de stress!» Et,gêné, il s'élança en courant vers la salle de bain, récupérant son téléphone au passage. Il s'excuserait dans le règles plus tard.

Francis eut un sourire un peu attendri. Il se sentait vraiment soulagé de voir que son petit lapin était de retour en pleine forme. Il décida de lui préparer un bon repas, cent pour cent composé de mets anglais. Ca ferait plaisir à Arthur de voir que son rival pouvait cuisiner ses plats. Et en plus, l'autre blond semblait totalement affamé.

_Mais où avait-il été pendant ces trois jours?_

Francis sentait la fatigue lui peser sur les épaules. Il se sentait à nouveau à bout, l'inquiétude ayant pesé pendant des heures et l'ayant même quelque peu privé de sommeil. Il espérait que rien n'allait se passer cette nuit. Quoique son rival étant là, ce serait plus simple pour lui de se calmer et de se maitriser.

Surtout que son mal de crâne était revenu et qui sentait des picotements ici et là.

Mauvais signe, doublé par une étrange aura apparaissant de temps à autre.

* * *

Dire Arthur se sentait _**bien**_ aurait été un euphémisme, il était _**parfaitement bien**_. Il se sentait à l'aise, paisible, reposé. Revenu dans son monde, il sentait toute la tension accumulée se dissiper. S'enfonçant dans l'eau chaude il eut envie (presque) de s'endormir mais se reprit. Tentant aussi d'ignorer les bonnes odeurs qui lui montaient à la gorge, il songea qu'être traité ainsi était le paradis. Cependant il avait à faire quelque chose.

Composant un numéro il porta le téléphone à son oreille pour appeler l'américain. Celui-ci décrocha aussitôt mais l'anglais engagea la discussion «Alfred?

- ARTHUR...C'EST HORRIBLE, ATROCE...»

Le britannique éloigna le téléphone de son oreille, l'air ennuyé et attendit que les lamentations cessent, il posa l'appareil sur le rebord, prit le temps de savourer l'eau chaude avant de reprendre son portable pour couper court aux gémissements: «...Mais encore ~ Quel est ton problème?

- J'ai changé de couleur! J'ai été d'abord tout bleu (ciel), puis vert, puis orange et aujourd'hui...je suis rose! Ca seras quoi demain? Je vais virer au violet?

- ...Tu t'es transformé en arc en ciel vivant donc?

- Ce n'est pas drôle!» L'américain devenait presque hystérique. «Et je suis pas le seul à être devenu coloré. Demande-moi plutôt ceux qui n'ont pas été touché parmi tout ceux que Francis connait, la liste sera plus courte!

- ….Héhéhé..

- Arthur, tu as changé de couleur aussi? Tu es tout vert aussi? Et puis pourquoi tu ris, c'est pas drôle! Je suis ridicule et j'ose même pas aller me présenter devant mon patron! Je suis ROSE! De la mèche aux orteils! Et toi alors?

- Non, je ne fais pas partie des touchés! Mais tu sais, peut-être que c'est un de mes frères? Ils adorent Francis et puis Irlande semblait très fâché après vous tous après la réunions alors c'est sans doute lui! Parce que ce sont tous ceux qui se sont acharnés sur France à la réunion qui ont été toucher non? Et ceux qui ont fait preuve d'hypocrisie ensuite! Bref ceux qui le méritaient quelque part! Et je ne les plaindrais pas, je trouve ça très drôle!

- Mais...j'ai rien fait de mal moi!» Cria Alfred en totale mauvaise foi.

Arthur, entendant un sanglot en conclut que l'américain tentait de l'attendrir pour le faire intervenir mais bon, ce sale gosse avait de toute façon besoin d'une leçon, il était trop gâté, il était tant que cela change. Tiens il lèverait le sort en dernier pour lui, quelques jours après tous les autres! Ca lui apprendrait.

Ne pouvant retenir un rictus sadique il ajouta, faussement navré:«Et bien je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas annuler un sort d'un de mes frères! Crois bien que je le regrette mais pour une fois qu'ils ne s'en prennent pas à moi...et ils ont du prévoir ma magie et faire en sorte de la bloquer!

- Mais...»

Arthur raccrocha, avant d'éclater de rire, fier de lui et de son sort. Il imagina rapidement à quoi devait ressembler les nations touchées.

_Alfred était donc rose._

_Romano devait être devenu vert ou rouge. Espagne devait bien rire de lui et le comparer à une tomate à cet instant. Ca lui apprendrait à ce sale gamin à être aussi vulgaire et peu respectueux de son (ses) grand(s) frère(s)._

_Autriche lui devait afficher un magnifique pourpre ou un beau violet. Il devait se terrer chez lui en jouant de sinistres (dramatiques?) mélodies ou opéras._

_Et puis l'autre là, Russie, il devait être d'un joli mauve...à moins qu'il ne soit orange?_

Il stoppa, craignant de rire trop fort en imaginant les autres, et d'alerter son invité. Il était très fier de lui sur ce coup-là. Il avait été sadique sur ce point mais ne le regrettait pas et le relancerait autant de fois que Francis serait accablé. Point. _Parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le critiquer ou se moquer de lui!_

* * *

**A suivre**


	14. Rêves

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur et beaucoup d'autres évoqués.

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst

* * *

_**Chapitre 13: Rêves**_

* * *

_Il faisait nuit, et la seule lumière venait des hautes flammes qui brûlaient tout sur leur passage, la ville dont la grand empire était si fière était envahie par les barbares, les romains fuyaient, beaucoup déjà morts ou pris par les troupes venues de l'est._

_Francis sentait les petites mains de Feliciano qui agrippaient à sa tunique, il gardait la sienne contre les yeux de son petit frère. Pour ne pas qu'il voit les scènes de destruction, Antonio faisait d'ailleurs de même avec son petit frère hispanique et aussi avec Lovino. Héraclès serrait son chat contre lui, tremblant de peur. Égypte restait à fixer la ville en flamme, les yeux dans le vague._

_Veneziano pleurait, appelait Rome, demandait quand est-ce qu'il allait revenir! Romano criait des insultes aux germaniques jusqu'à ce que la seconde main de l'hispanique le bâillonne. Petit à petit les enfants s'étaient recroquevillés les uns contre les autres._

_Ils attendaient, attendaient...mais seuls le vacarme parvenait à leurs oreilles, ils espéraient revoir la silhouette familière de celui qui les avait élevé pendant toutes ces décennies. _

_«Père...»_

_Des larmes leurs piquaient les yeux, des tremblements les agitaient, ils avaient peur, étaient paralysés par l'angoisse et aussi par le spectacle._

_Seuls! ils étaient tout seuls!_

_Cette fois, personne ne vint les rassurer ou les sauver, ils ne comptaient que sur eux-même, entre frères certes mais quand même._

_Francis baissa les yeux sur son cadet qui le fixait des siens, emplis de larmes «Où est Rome? Je veux le voir, où est-ce qu'il est?_

_- Il se bat avec Germania!_

_- Il...ne va rien lui arriver non?_

_- Bien...» Francis sourit faiblement, stoppant ses paroles et écartant une mèche du front de son petit frère «Il n'a jamais perdu, tu le sais, ce n'est pas ce barbare qui va lui faire peur! _

_- C'est vrai!» Feliciano semblait un peu plus rassuré mais tremblait toujours, niché contre son frère. Romano aussi s'était calmé, mais la pâleur de son visage laissait présager qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise lui non plus. _

_Mais Francis était lui-même pris d'une terrible angoisse, d'un sentiment de peur qui le prenait à la gorge et quand il échangea un regard avec Antonio et Héraclès, il comprit que ce sentiment était clairement partagé par eux, suffisamment vieux pour sentir que quelque chose avait vacillé._

_Il se leva sur ses jambes, posant son cadet par terre et s'approcha du bord de leur cachette, pour regarder dehors._

_«La ville brûle...il y a des germains partout!_

_- Et presque plus de romains, ils ont tous pris la fuite!» renchérit l'égyptien à côté de lui. «Père aurait du nous ramener dans nos terres, peut-être qu'on y aurait été plus en sécurité!_

_- Toi peut-être mais je te signale que les miennes sont en parties envahies!_

_- ….Je sais, je suppose qu'il y aura aussi des invasions chez moi sous peu!»Il lança un regard par dessus son épaule, regardant les deux hispaniques et le grec qui tentaient de rassurer les deux héritiers de Rome. «Tu as le même pressentiment que moi je suppose!_

_- Concernant notre père? Oui!»_

_Le regard lugubre qu'ils échangèrent montraient à quel point leur inquiétude était grande. Aucun d'eux, suffisamment grand pour comprendre, n'était rassuré. Ils comprenaient en partie que quelque chose venait de basculer..._

_Et que plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant..._

_Il fit quelques pas en avant et la voix d'un de ses frères l'arrêta «Attends, on ne peut pas y aller! Père a dit de rester là et de l'attendre!»_

_Mais il n'écouta pas, lancé vers un direction précise, ce sentiment en lui ne voulant pas disparaître, ne voulant plus...il s'en souvenait de cette impression, la même que quand Gaule Celtique avait disparue._

_«Non...pas encore s'il vous plaît pas encore...»_

_A qui adressait-il ces prières? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Au dieu des chrétiens? Aux dieux romains tombés en désuétudes? Aux dieux celtes peut-être? Il ne savait pas. _

_Il passa en trombe entre deux germains qui restèrent figés sur place, sans doute surpris par la présence de cet enfant en un tel moment. Une flèche sombre passa près d'eux quelques secondes plus tard._

_«Francius attends! Attends moi!» L'hispanique tentait de rattraper son petit frère, craignant pour sa vie, déjà que la Gaule avait été envahis, le blond pouvait se faire attraper par n'importe qui maintenant. _

_Enfin ils arrivèrent sur le forum en flammes. Antonius attrapa fermement le bras de son cadet pour tenter de le ramener à la cachette._

_«Regarde! Ils sont là!»_

_C'était la première fois que Francius revoyait Germania depuis la conquête de la Gaule. Cet homme venait donc encore détruire sa vie? Après avoir abandonné sa mère à l'envahisseur romain, voilà qu'il allait tenter de tuer son père ? Une rage profonde l'envahit, l'envie de détruire ce barbare le frôla, même s'il n'en aurait jamais eu le pouvoir, mais l'éducation latine avait repoussé les racines celtiques au fond de lui, si bien qu'il ne se passa rien. Et tant mieux après tout, il aurait été impuissant et aurait attiré sur lui l'attention des nations adultes._

_«Père...»_

_Ils étaient de toute façon trop loin pour que le romain les entende et tant mieux d'ailleurs. Sinon nul doute qu'il aurait été déconcentré. _

_Antonius plissa les yeux, comme prit d'un mauvais pressentiment. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et une angoisse terrible le prit. Son instinct le fit sauter sur son demi-frère et lui plaquer la main, sur les yeux._

_«Hé qu'est-ce que tu fais? Laisse...»_

_Soudain tous les enfants de Rome, où qu'ils soient, se figèrent. Felicianius et Lovinius se mirent à hurler avant que leurs aînés, les larmes aux yeux tentent de les calmer et de les faire taire pour ne pas que les barbares les entendent, Égypte les serra dans ses bras, le visage enfoui dans leurs cheveux pour ne pas montrer ses sanglots. Le jeune grec berçait le second fils d'Hispania en tremblant, des larmes roulant dans la fourrure de son chaton, agrippé à son genou. _

_Gaule Romaine repoussa son aîné qui le lâcha sans discuter. Il ne voyait plus que la nation barbare debout, son épée pleine de sang et puis..._

_«Non...»_

_Des larmes roulèrent de plus en plus vite sur ses joues. L'hispanique le reprit dans ses bras, tentant lui même de se rassurer sans trop y parvenir._

_Une seule vérité les frappait tous._

_C'était la fin de l'Empire._

_De leur famille._

_Et le glas de leur vie heureuse tous ensemble._

_Mais plus que tout...Ils n'avaient plus de père._

_Rome était mort._

* * *

Francis ouvrit les yeux brusquement, se redressant d'un coup, le cœur battant et le souffle court. Il leva une main tremblante pour tenter d'essuyer les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il revoyait la mort de son père. Enfin, revoyait...il avait su ce qui s'était passé mais ne s'en était pas souvenu complétement jusqu'ici. Peut-être avait-il occulté ces souvenirs douloureux? De même qu'il ne s'était jamais rappelé de la disparition de la Gaule. En même temps, si le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait étaient exacts, il n'y avait pas assisté, c'était Rome qui le lui avait dit.

Il s'assit dans son lit, se massant les tempes avec un rictus douloureux. Il attrapa un mouchoir au la table de nuit et se sécha les yeux, refoulant la boule d'angoisse venue en même temps que ses douloureux flash-back. Il n'avait décidément pas de chance, vraiment pas...Arthur était revenu, et il aurait du dormir maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé le sommeil.

Sauf que ses réminiscences avaient décidé de lui pourrir la vie! Et maintenant ça alternait entre souvenirs celtiques et souvenirs latin. _Sa mémoire était en fouillis ou quoi?_ Après les souvenirs de l'époque celtique, c'était ceux de l'époque latine, plus précisément la fin. Et ça n'était probablement pas près de s'arrêter. Génial.

_Ce serait quoi le prochain flash-back? L'occupation Franque?_

Il n'avait pas de chance, décidément.

Il se leva lentement et se dirigea lentement vers le bureau où il se laissa tomber. Vu comment c'était partit, il n'allait pas se rendormir si vite. «Quelle poisse!» Il inspira profondément et se passa la main sur les yeux en soupirant.

_La conquête de la Gaule par Rome. _

Souvenirs peu présents et presque effacés, mais qui revenaient de plus en plus souvent ces temps-ci. Le souvenir de sa vie à Rome, floue mais certains moments restaient gravés, instants de joie comme de tristesses par moment. La disparition de la Gaule Celtique, comme une douleur dans son cœur, un sentiment longuement refoulé, un moment dont il ne souhaitait pas se rappeler. Ca faisait trop mal.

_Lars_, son grand frère, qui avait été longtemps une grande puissance, les Pays-Bas... Lars qui voulait le rendre un peu ''moins sensible'', moins ''contemplatif'' et plus guerrier...ils avaient été très proches à une époque, comme deux frères. Comme Antonio et son cadet, comme Feliciano et lui-même.

_Jolien,_ sa sœur, qui était désormais Belgique. Douce et joyeuse, elle prenait toutes les petites tâches que leur confiait leur mère avec bonne humeur, chantonnant doucement. Elle chantait souvent, et c'était elle qui lui avait appris à faire des couronnes de fleurs.

_Erwin_, son petit frère, l'actuel Luxembourg, tête en l'air, joueur, toujours accroché à leur mère ou à l'un de ses aînés. Il s'était fabriqué une petite fronde avec laquelle il tentait (sans succès) de chasser. Tous les deux passaient parfois des heures à ramasser des fruits des bois pour les ramener à leur mère, même des champignons et ils ne se trompaient jamais, contrairement à Lars qui avait été interdit de cueillette après avoir en trouvé un qui aurait tué net un humain, lui avait juste été bon pour une grosse indigestion et deux jours de lit .

Ces souvenirs, à la fois flous et heureux, mêlés d'un sentiment à la fois doux et amer. Souvenirs d'une époque révolue dont il avait trop peu de souvenirs. Pas assez en tout cas.

Gaule...grande et puissante, sans peur. Rome ait eu peur d'elle à une époque avant de devenir puissant et de la conquérir, le récupérant pour le coup. Et il n'avait plus vu ses frères et sœur après ça, en tout cas pas avant un long moment. Il en avait eu de nouveaux d'un autre côté, différents mais il les avaient tout autant aimé.

* * *

_Rome poussa le petit garçon devant une petite bande de garçons aux cheveux bruns ou noirs. L'enfant distingua des femmes un peu plus loin, des nations aussi...les mères de ces jeunes pays devant lui. La sienne était en encore ''à l'écart'' pour le moment, Rome n'avait pas encore vraiment eu le temps de parler avec elle._

_«Mes enfants, je vous présente votre nouveau frère: Francius!»_

_Ils ne dirent rien tout de suite, l'observant avec un mélange de méfiance et de curiosité. Enfin, l'un d'eux, rajustant sa tunique, s'approcha, tenant un chaton contre lui et fit un signe de tête, un sourire un peu rêveur aux lèvres. «Bonjour, je m'appelle Héraclès! Je suis la Grèce Romaine»_

_Parlant à peine le latin (et le dernier mot, le prénom, étant grec), le petit celte eut du mal à comprendre mais cru en saisir l'essentiel, et répéta le geste, timidement._

_«Moi c'est Antonius! Je suis l'Hispanie Romaine» s'exclama un petit garçon aux yeux verts, à la peau mâte et aux mèches sombres. Il sauta carrément au cou du nouveau venu avant de montrer une des nations dans le fond, un grande sourire aux lèvres: «Regarde là! C'est mama Iberia!»_

_La femme fit un léger signe à l'enfant qui hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. _

_Un autre garçon, habillé de blanc, arriva devant lui, fit un rapide salut «Je m'appelle Hassan! Je suis l'Égypte, comme ma mère» Il lui fit un léger sourire auquel le blond répondit après une légère hésitation (1)._

_Un petit garçon, bien plus jeune se précipita vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras, ses cheveux de la même couleur que ceux de Rome, et ses yeux identique aux siens, montrait l'évidente parenté._

_«Un nouveau grand frère! Je m'appelle Felicianus! Et là, là c'est mon frère Lovinius! On est le Nord et le Sud de toutes ces grandes terres des grandes montagnes jusqu'à l'île! _

_- Je peux me présenter tout seul idiot!» Cracha la copie en un peu plus vieux du petit, mais aux cheveux plus sombres. «Et toi le nouveau pourquoi t'as les cheveux blond comme Germania? T'es notre frère pourtant non? _

_- Ce n'est pas mon père!» Ces mots lui avaient échappé, fruit d'une douleur, d'un sentiment de trahison. Le germain n'avait sauvé que ses enfants, l'abandonnant avec sa mère aux griffes du romain. Le petit gaulois était désormais fier de ne pas être l'enfant de ce sale traitre. _

_«Rassure-toi Lovi!» Fit l'empire en caressant les cheveux de son fils «C'est bien ton demi-frère!»_

_Le jeune gaulois, peu habitué aux vêtements des latins, que tout le monde portait ici, n'osait pas bouger. Soudainement ses cheveux blonds lui semblait un poids lourd sur ses épaules. De même que ses yeux bleus._

_Même sans lien de parenté avec lui..._

_...Il ressemblait TROP à Germania_.

* * *

Il sortit de ses pensées avec un soupir. C'était un de ses souvenirs marquant. Le jour où tout avait basculer, où il avait perdu sa liberté de gaulois pour devenir une nation ''cultivée'', ''raisonnable'', et plus un barbare (selon les mots de Rome). Il s'en souvenait de ça, ses cheveux couleur des blés lui avaient causé des problèmes avec ses frères latins. Feliciano et Antonio s'en fichaient, de même pour Héraclès et Hassan. Surtout les deux premiers qui l'adoraient et avec le deuxième il avait enchainé les bêtises, les gaffes et les actes qui rendaient leur père fier. Une affection qui avait traversé les siècles, et résisté aux désaccords et aux guerres. Choses qui avaient déclenchés des tensions entre lui et Lars, mais là leur longue séparation avait causé des dommages également. Même si Antonio les avaient eu sous sa coupe quelque temps, il n'avait guère pu les voir souvent.

Ensuite Lovino avait toujours eu une certaine méfiance vis-à-vis de lui à cause de ça, et ne parlons pas de Marco. Mais l'italien ne lui déclarait pas une animosité totale, juste de la méfiance, puis de la peur, sans doute provoquée par le fait qu'il avait été plus ou moins élevé par Germania après la chute de Rome, même s'il n'avait rien demandé. D'un autre côté, s'il avait ressemblé à leur père ou s'il avait été une fille, l'italien aurait sans doute eu un comportement différent.

_L'image d'un Romano, un sourire ''creepy'' aux lèvres, armé et soufflant à Arthur qu'il n'appréciait qu'on parle comme ça, ou qu'on regarde comme ça, à sa sorella lui traversa l'esprit et il eut un frisson de peur. Non finalement ses relations avec le napolitain étaient parfaites comme ça.(2)_

Portugal l'avait harcelé, enquiquiné des siècles durant à cause de ça. Bizarrement il avait cessé, peu de temps après avoir passé une alliance avec Arthur, peut-être parce que justement, l'anglais était un des (nombreux) enfants du germanique ou peut-être parce que son rival n'appréciait guère ce genre d'attitude puéril, qui sait?

A penser à sa famille comme ça, il eut envie de les entendre mais c'était le plein milieu de la nuit, il allait les réveiller. Soupirant il attrapa un crayon qui trainait et une feuille blanche dans un des tiroirs du bureau, se mettant à dessiner tranquillement. Il laissa son esprit dériver et le laissa guider sa main tandis qu'il rêvassait. Au bout d'un moment il sortit de ses pensées et regarda mollement ce que son inconscient lui avait fait faire.

_Une hutte dans les bois._

_Une étrange fée lapin de couleur verte, terriblement familière. Mais en même temps si lointaine._

_Un dolmen qui lui semblait très important, même s'il ne se souvenait pas pourquoi. Y avait-il un secret caché là depuis des siècles, voir des millénaires?_

_Lars, âgé d'à peine 5 ans physique, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et un lièvre dans les bras. _

_Un lys a moitié dessèche, il ne avait pas pourquoi mais ça lui semblait important._

_Une pierre, une magnifique pierre, taillée dans une forme étrange...qui lui semblait d'une importance capitale. _

Il se mordilla la lèvre. Le dernier dessin lui rappelait vraiment quelque chose mais quoi? C'était une chose vraiment importante pourtant, et il n'arrivait à se rappeler non seulement ce que c'était mais ce qu'elle était devenue ensuite. Le dolmen? L'avait-il caché? Mais quel âge avait-il? Vu les dessin ça devait être à peu près des souvenirs de la même époque donc avant Rome. Avait-il caché ce joyau sous le dolmen? Dans Brocéliande? L'avait-il récupéré ensuite? Il ne se souvenait plus et ça le frustrait étrangement.

_Pourquoi? _

_Il ne savait plus.._.

Il se leva et fit quelques pas jusqu'à la fenêtre, pensif et mélancolique. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées où ses pouvoirs risquaient de se faire entendre à nouveau, c'était Arthur qui le disait, de même que ses frères. Il soupira et regarda à l'extérieur, un long moment, sans voir le temps qui passait. Finalement après un nouveau soupir, il retourna au bureau et saisit l'ordinateur portable qui y était, afin de voir s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire, question travail, histoire de passer le temps puisqu'il ne retrouvait pas le sommeil.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre, quelqu'un d'autre avait un souvenir dans son rêve, et avec le voyage qu'il venait de faire dans le temps, cela allait se révéler très important, même si pour le moment il ne le savait pas encore. Arthur dormait profondément, et ne sortirait pas aisément du sommeil, il allait revivre une scène de son passé avec Francis, une scène ou un souvenir qui jusqu'ici lui aurait semblé sans importance, presque banal.

_Arthur pleurait, recroquevillé, caché pour tenter d'échapper à Elwyn qui le cherchait, accompagné d'Alister. Il retenait ses larmes, frottant son genou endoloris par la chute qu'il avait faite plus tôt. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'avait rien fait de mal pourtant, pourquoi ne le laissaient-il pas en paix maintenant? Pourquoi est-ce que ses grands frères le détestaient comme ça?_

_Il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même, s'endormant à moitié sous les buissons, épuisé par la poursuite. _

_«Arthur?»_

_Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé? Il s'en fichait, il avait juste sommeil..._

_Il ouvrit les yeux, le soleil se couchait et le ciel était parsemé de nuage, rosé ici et là. C'était très beau. Il se redressa en position assise, jetant un coup d'œil à l'intrus à ses côtés._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Arrête de faire comme si c'était chez toi chez moi!» il s'apprêtait à dire de multiples choses en plus, et sans doute quelques insultes bien senties (oui il se vengeait bassement sur France de ce que ses frères lui faisaient subir!) mais l'autre blond lui colla quelque chose de délicieux dans la bouche. Quelque chose de doux, qu'il ne mangeait pas souvent, surtout qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps à la cours, en enfant sauvage qu'il était._

_«Tais-toi et mange!»_

_Une moue agacé aux lèvres, il mordit dans sa tranche de pâté en croûte, se demandant si c'était Francis qui l'avait fait et se tâtant pour voir s'il devait critiquer pour la forme (et sa réputation de ''jamais content'') ou pas._

_Après avoir pris le temps de savourer ce petit encas, Arthur regarda mollement son voisin, avant de froncer les sourcils dans une tentative quelque peu vaine d'être intimidant. _

_«Je te préviens, si tu oses venir t'en prendre à mon peuple!_

_- Arthur..._

_- Déjà que ton William fait dans la répression! Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi!_

_- Arthur!_

_- Quoi? Tu veux faire comme mes abrutis de frè..._

_- Mon petit lapin ~_

_- M'APPELE PAS COMME CAAAAA!» Hurla le petit pays, enfin détourné de ses reproches (fondés) pour une disputes entre amis, face à une taquinerie de son auto-proclamé rival._

_«Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent si longtemps, mon roi m'avait envoyé en terre sainte! Tu sais ce que c'est, les croisades, le long voyage pour y aller._

_- …_

_- Sérieusement! Si tu ne me crois pas, j'ai une belle cicatrice, tu veux voir?_

_- NON!» Il croisa les bras et marmonna, de mauvaise foi «T'as réussi à revenir vivant, c'est déjà ça!» Non il ne s'était pas inquiété et non il ne s'était pas senti seul non plus! Que le français ne prenne pas ses rêves pour des réalités non plus!_

_«Tiens!»_

_Francis ouvrit la main d'Arthur, y déposant une magnifique pierre de couleur turquoise. Le petit anglais, émerveillé la leva pour regarder le soleil la traverser. _

_«Tu es sûr? Elle est vraiment belle!» Il était si surpris par ce cadeau imprévu (même si son voisin lui en faisait beaucoup en fait)et magnifique qu'il n'osa faire aucune critique sur le coup._

_France attrapa son voisin, qui glapit de surprise, et le posa sur ses genoux, avant de chuchoter à son oreille, s'amusant de le voir rougir «Un cadeau assez spécial pour un petit lapin spécial pour moi! Comme ça tu auras quelque chose de moi quand je ne serais pas là pour m'occuper de toi!»_

_Il rit en entendant le grommellement de son ami qui n'aimait pas être appelé ''lapin'' mais l'autre ne se débattit pas pour autant, se nichant même un peu plus contre son conquérant (ou plutôt la patrie d'origine de ses conquérants)_

_«Merci, elle est vraiment jolie! Et tellement brillante!_

_- Ce sera un souvenir de moi! Et tu sais elle est magique!_

_- ….»_

_Devant le regard presque septique de son jeune ami, Francis précisa «Je crois que c'est ma mère Gaule qui me l'avait donné au début, et depuis qu'elle me l'a offerte, je ne peux pas la perdre. Le possesseur de cette pierre ne peut pas la perdre ou se la faire voler. J'en sais quelque chose!_

_- Mais alors elle ne risque pas de revenir dans ta poche ou dans ta main?» Arthur lui lança un regard méfiant, comme pour l'avertir de ne pas se moquer de lui._

_L'autre rit doucement et fit: «Peu de chance, car je te la donne, elle est à toi maintenant! Elle n'est jamais retourné vers la personne qui me l'avait offerte donc..._

_- Elle a quelque chose de bizarre...» Murmura Arthur, d'une toute petite voix, en la levant à nouveau pour mieux voir l'éclat qu'elle libérait. Bizarre était le mot oui. Cette pierre n'avait vraisemblablement pas été faite par l'homme, et cela était plus que certain. Elle dégageait une vague impression de magie. Il demanderait à ses amis magiques tiens! Eux sauraient la vérité._

_Il n'osa pas demander à Francis comment il avait fait pour la garder si longtemps, ce rubis qui brillait d'une lueur rappelant la magie celtique, comment le français avait-il fait pour la préserver de Rome? L'avait-il cacher pendant longtemps? Il n'osa pas demander non plus sur le coup. _

_«...Merci Frog!» _

* * *

Arthur se réveilla dans coup, la surprise l'envahissant. Cette pierre...la même que celle que le petit Francis avait dans le passé.

Se souvenant de la discussion avec l'enfant, il se prit le visage dans les mains, soudainement abattu, avant de rougir.

«Il m'a donné ça...conscient de ce que c'était ou pas?»

Et d'ailleurs, où il l'avait mise cette pierre?

«Bloddy Hell»

_Il allait devoir fouiller son grenier et son bureau..._

* * *

**A suivre**

(1)L'Égypte était un protectorat romain à l'époque et pas une colonie. C'est pour ça qu'Hassan dit qu'il est juste ''L'Égypte comme sa mère'' pour le moment.

(2)Imaginez sérieusement Romano faire avec Arthur comme les corses vis-à-vis des étrangers qui ''regardent'' leur sœur dans «Astérix en Corse»; dans le cas où Francis serait une fille.

_«Toi le bâtard buveur de thé!...Tu as regardé Sorella, tu lui as parlé avec le sourire ET ELLE TE PLAIT HEIN? AVOUE!»_


	15. Préparatifs

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur et beaucoup d'autres évoqués.

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst

* * *

_**Chapitre 15: Préparatifs**_

* * *

Arthur sortit de son grenier, où étaient entassés ses souvenirs, en grommelant. Rien. Il n'avait rien trouvé et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Où était ce foutue joyau? Il l'avait pourtant précieusement gardé non? Il avait du le flanquer quelque part chez lui quand ses rapports avec Francis s'étaient empirés. Mais après...Il retint un cri frustré et descendit dans sa cuisine pour se réparé un bon thé. Et puis le petit déjeuner également, ça creusait de chercher depuis deux heures. Il arriva dans la cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Maintenant que tout était redevenu normal, il fallait qu'il agisse. Ca allait être dur, très dur. Surtout qu'il ne fallait pas que Francis se doute de quelque chose.

Souriant d'un air presque sournois, cherchant la meilleur façon de tromper la vigilance de son rival, afin que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Il fallait qu'il fasse preuve de la plus grande prudence s'il ne voulait pas que son projet tombe à l'eau...enfin ne soit plus une surprise. Et ça hors de question. Il n'allait pas se donner du mal pour faire une surprise si ce n'en était finalement une. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien. Il attrapa alors le téléphone et composa un premier numéro. «Allo?

- Belgique?

- Tiens le british...t'as un problème? Au fait, c'est ta faute si Prusse a viré multicolore?

- ….Nhiéhéhéhé.» Tiens le sort avait touché le frère de l'allemand? C'est que ça devait vraiment est un ami indigne. Satisfait, il se versa une tasse de thé en souriant d'un air mauvais. «En fait je t'appelle pour autre chose.

- Oui?

- C'est à propos de Francis.» Il mis un peu de sucre et de lait dans sa boisson chaude. Il s'assit sur une chaise et reprit, après avoir pris une petite gorgée «Faudrait faire quelque chose pour son moral. ET j'ai pensé à organiser..»Il se tût, écoutant attentivement mais rien, et les petites créatures magiques lui firent signe que personne ne descendait les escaliers. Parfait. «...une petite fête en famille.»

Silence à l'autre bout du fil. Il fut certain de la voir sourire, même s'il était loin d'elle «AWWWW Arthur tu es trop mignon et gentil! Moi qui croyais que tu n'étais qu'un vieil aristocrate aigri et ronchon!

- WHAT?» Le visage de l'anglais vira à l'écarlate, et retint à temps un flot d'injures qui pourraient gâcher son beau plan. «Bref...il faudrait juste régler plusieurs choses!

- Qui d'autres viendrait?

- A part toi et moi? Canada, Seychelles, Italie et Romano, Espagne et Portugal, Luxembourg et Hollande, Grèce...» Il ne put achever sa liste qu'il fut interrompu une première fois.

Belgique toussota et corrigea «Héraclès...je sais pas mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Il a pas mal stressé Lulu et Francis ces derniers temps. Côté fils de Rome, je pense que c'est bon. Tu as invité les enfants de Gaule et les enfants de Francis. Je pense que c'est bon. Quoi d'autre?

- ...Ca serait chez moi! C'est mon idée après tout.

- Évidement, monsieur le jaloux possessif! Ce serait quand?

- D'ici deux ou trois jours. Tu peux prévenir tes deux autres frères pour moi?»

Arthur raccrocha soudain en entendant la porte qui se fermait à l'étage. Des pas se firent entendre, les marches de l'escalier craquèrent et Francis arriva dans la cuisine. Arthur reposa le téléphone sur la table après l'avoir éteint. Il se releva et fit mine de fouiller dans le frigo, histoire de paraître innocent, pour ne pas que l'autre ait des doutes.

«Bonjour Arthur!

- Bonjour!» L'attitude de l'anglais, un peu trop souriant, étonna Francis. Mais le français décida de simplement profiter de la bonne humeur de son rival. Et prit la décision de préparer le petit déjeuner avant que l'autre blond ne la fasse brûler ou exploser, ou ne les envoie tout deux à l'hôpital pour intoxication alimentaire.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, dans son bureau, après avoir prétexté devoir travailler, Arthur composa un nouveau numéro et le porta à son oreille. A l'autre bout du fil, l'autre décrocha. Il entendit un bâillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour vérifier l'heure, pour être certain de celle du pays qu'il appelait. Il tapota des doigts sur le bureau.

Une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil: «Allo?

- Matthew? Désolé d'appeler si tôt chez toi mais...

- Dad? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Le canadien ne semblait pas fâche d'être réveillé, ou dérangé si tôt dans la journée. Gentil et serviable, il était toujours près à rendre service.

Arthur toussota, gêné et reprit, espérant atténuer le dérangement ou bien une éventuelle exaspération: «Désolé, c'est pour Francis que je t'appelle. J'ai besoin d'idées et de suggestions.

- Papa a un problème?» La voix de son fils se fit inquiète. Il s'en faisait beaucoup pour son père depuis la réunion où le français avait craqué.

Arthur s'empressa «Non. En fait je voulais organiser quelque chose pour lui remonter le moral.

- Quelle genre de chose?

- Un petit quelque chose en famille!» Il fut surpris de ne pas entendre de réponse. Rien qu'un long silence. Finalement il demanda, lentement «Mattie, tu es toujours là?

- Heu...oui. C'est juste étonnant de te voir t'en faire tant que ça pour papa. D'habitude, c'est plutôt Alfred qui a ce genre d'idée, même si les siennes sont impulsives et parfois stupides» il préféra ne pas évoquer la fois où l'américain avait voulu offrir un cadeau à Francis et que c'était Arthur qui s'était retrouvé enrubanté dans une boite colorée.

«Vraiment?» Ils le voyaient donc tous comme un vieux grincheux? Il eut envie de dire quelques mots sur sa pseudo-attitude râleuse. Que même son fils doute de sa gentillesse, ça le froissa un poil.

«Je plaisante. Remarque, vu ce que tu as fait à Alfred et aux autres ces derniers jours...

- ….Il est de quelle couleur maintenant?» Demanda Arthur, l'air de rien. Il eut un sourire sournois à ces mots.

«Hier il était devenu ...rose!» Canada eut, malgré lui, une sueur froide en entendant l'éclat de rire diabolique à l'autre bout du fil. «Et donc, pour revenir à papa...tu compte inviter qui?

- Les gens de sa famille que je supporte!

- Soit Seychelles et moi, Hollande, Belgique et Luxembourg, les deux Italie, Espagne et Portugal?

- En gros? Oui...peut-être mes frères, même si ça m'énerve, ce sont ses cousins et ils vont s'inviter si je ne les invite pas.

- Pas Allemagne? Ou Prusse?

- Prusse est orange Matthew...Et Allemagne est un peu stressé ces temps-ci, il risque d'aborder les sujets tension à un moment ou à un autre!»

Canada eut un petit rire. Il visualisait apparemment très bien la scène et ça l'amusait beaucoup. Après un court silence, il demanda «Je pourrais peut-être venir plus tôt pour aider? En plus avec le trajet à faire, autant que je vienne plus tôt.

- Effectivement, ça fera plaisir à Francis de te voir! Ca lui remontera le moral! Autant commencer en petit groupe, je n'ai pas envie que l'incident de l'autre jour se reproduise.

- D'accord, moi non plus je ne veux pas trop ! Ce sera quand à ce propos?

- DeuxouTrois jours je pense, je préfère être sûr qu'il est stable magiquement parlant, je vérifierais tout à l'heure.

- Très bien...je suppose qu'Alfred n'est pas inviter?

- Grumpf!

- Je vois, je lui dirais rien et je m'occupe de prévenir Seychelles...A dans deux jours dad!

- Bye!»

Arthur raccrocha, satisfait et se massa les temps, cherchant comment vérifier la stabilité des pouvoirs de Francis. Comment faire? Il posa la question à ses amis magiques qui donnèrent chacun un avis qui le firent penser qu'ils voulaient vraiment le caser définitivement avec Francis

_«Fais lui un câlin! Plein de câlins!»_

_«Faut qu'il se détende! Fais lui un massage et teste un truc un peu télépathique!»_

_«Et la pierre alors? Tu l'as retrouvé? ELLE EST IMPORTANTE POUR VOUS DEUX»_

Oui définitivement, Mint Bunny savait des trucs que lui ignorait. Repenser à cette pierre le fit se rembrunir. Il était déjà frustré de ne pas l'avoir trouvé. Comment faire si elle n'était apparemment pas dans son grenier à souvenir? Et en plus de tout ça, il devait contacter les frères latins de Francis.

_Quel Bonheur en perspective!_

* * *

**A suivre**


	16. Approches

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur et beaucoup d'autres évoqués.

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Friendship, Angst

* * *

_**Approches**_

* * *

Il se rappelait bien désormais de ces jours à s'amuser dans les bois avec ses frères et sa sœur. Les villageois grandissaient, vieillissaient et disparaissaient alors que le temps n'avaient apparemment d'emprise sur eux. Quand leur mère partait se battre, elle les laissait avec une femme du village, où ils s'amusaient de l'attitude des hommes envers eux.

Cette époque était très flou, car il était encore si jeune à l'époque, babillant juste quelques mots de latins ou de celtiques. Il était le seul à parler la langue des romains. Personne dans la famille ne semblait s'en étonner. Lui non plus. Après tout ses frères et sa sœur utilisaient parfois un langage que lui-même ne comprenaient pas: une langue germanique.

Germania, lui il s'en souvenait. Ce géant qui venait parfois. Ce géant aux yeux verts et aux cheveux blonds et longs. Étrangement, ses frères et sa sœur ne semblaient pas éprouver une affection débordante pour leur père. Lars semblait même le détester. Edwin restait collé à leur mère à chaque fois que le germanique venait et Jolien semblait être la seule à être polie...juste polie, pas affectueuse.

_Il n'avait jamais compris pourtant._

_Et avait oublié après._

_Il aimait par dessus tout les légendes que racontait sa mère, les pouvoirs qu'elle utilisait de temps à autre. _

Celte, Gaulois, Latin...puis plus tard Gallo-Romain. Il était et était devenu tout ça à la fois. La preuve que la Gaule allait un jour passer sous contrôle de Rome, la preuve qu'il y aurait un jour un nouveau peuple, comme au sud, les peuplades communiquaient déjà avec le futur empire, certaines en bon terme avec lui.

_Il ne comprenait pas._

_Il n'osait plus ouvrir la bouche à une époque._

_Comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté au moindre mot latin. Même s'il ne comprenait pas cette langue, même s'il n'en comprenait pas le sens, il savait des mots. Il n'avait jamais osé parler trop souvent ou trop longtemps dans cette langue-là._

_Alors il avait juste parlé le celtique...et tout allait bien._

Et puis, quand il s'était retrouvé seul, il y avait eu la solitude dans cette cabane au milieu des bois. Les nuits, trop longues à des yeux, qu'il avait passé tout seul, parfois recroquevillé sous sa couverture, pleurant désespérément sans que personne ne l'entente. Il avait sentit quelque chose se déchirer en lui, mais en même temps une autre chose se renforçait, comme s'il ressentait, bien plus qu'avant, la présence de ce peuple. Rome avait-il volé plus de terres à sa mère, les siennes à lui? Il en avait fait des cauchemars, suppliant les êtres magiques de chercher des nouvelles mais sans que ceux-ci n'en trouve.

Et puis les romains étaient arrivés en Armorique. Les forêts furent explorées et la cabane fut repérée.

Cet homme en armure, aux mèches châtains. C'était lui, l'ennemi de sa mère mais aussi son père. L'enfant fut partagé entre l'envie de fuite, celle de combattre et celle de se soumettre, tant de sentiments, échos de ceux de son peuple.

Il avait fait mine de ne rien comprendre. Avait craché des insultes en celtique, avait mordu et frappé. Mais l'adulte n'avait pas réagit, se contentant de sourire. Amusé, pas fâché. Il avait gagné, pourquoi ne pas laisser cet enfant-nation lui dire ce qu'il voulait, c'était fini de toute façon.

Et il avait été emmené à Rome.

Francis ouvrit les yeux. Pendant un moment, il avait préféré le style de vie latin. La joie, qu'il avait d'abord caché, de ne plus être seul. Des frères qui partageaient le même père que lui, comme il partageait la même mère que les trois autres enfants de Gaule, qu'il ne revit pas avant un bon moment. Il revit sa sœur mais ...quelque chose avait changé. Civilisé, ne pratiquant plus que le latin de peur de déplaire à son père (idée qu'il s'était faite tout seul) il était presque toujours vêtu des tenues romaines pour enfants. Par manque de pratique et d'utilisation, son celtique était devenu plus confus, même s'il n'avait pas oublié évidement.

_Quelque chose avait pourtant changé._

Rome était devenu important, la Gaule s'était parfaitement romanisée, trop bien comparée à d'autre colonies. Il avait peur d'être à nouveau seul, il n'avait rien fait pour mettre son empire en colère contre lui. Il chantait parfois les chansons celtiques dont il se souvenait, parlait encore cette langue pour lui-même et quand il était seul, se racontant à voix haute des histoires.

_Mais seul c'était différent._

Il y avait peu de créatures magiques à Rome. Il n'en avait vu que peu et toutes étaient farouches.

On parlait parfois de colonisation parfaite en parlant de celle de la Gaule par Rome.

_Peut-être était-ce vrai, il n'avait pas vraiment résisté à Rome, contrairement à sa mère_.

Il avait grandis et sa mémoire d'avant la romanisation devenait encore plus flou au fil des années, des siècles et au moment de la chute de Rome:...plus rien ou si peu. Il se rappelait de ses amis magiques, de Brocéliande, de sa mère et de sa fratrie mais...le reste devenait de plus en plus difficile à se rappeler.

* * *

Soudain on frappa à la porte, et l'anglais l'entrouvrit, juste le temps de demander quelque chose, et il avait déjà décidé de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de Francis. C'était de son équilibre magique dont il était question après tout.

«Francis? Je peux entrer?»

Arthur avait décidé de flanquer sa gêne au placard pour le moment et de se lancer enfin à observer le pouvoir de son rival. Celui-ci avait affirmé que rien ne s'était passé depuis la crise mais l'anglais préférait observer attentivement la situation et s'occuper un peu de ces barrières mentales trouées.

«Oui?

- J'aimerais vérifié quelque chose avec tes pouvoirs, tu permets?»

Sans attendre (il était chez lui non mais sans blague), il posa ses mains sur les joues de son voisin outre-manche, posant de même ses pouces sur les tempes, écartant les mèches dorées. Il se concentra un peu. Puis de plus en plus. Rien. Il libéra un peu sa magie pour la faire entrer en résonance. Cette fois, il y eut une réaction, la magie celtique répondit, brutalement et le repoussa. Il eut juste le temps de se protéger avec la sienne mais sentit une fulgurante douleur lui vriller les temps et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques jurons bien sentis.

_Génial._

_Maintenant, il avait une méchante migraine. Qui ne passerait pas facilement, il en avait pour quelques heures. _

_Ca promettait. Il aurait du s'y prendre plus tôt._

Francis l'aida à se relever, quelque peu inquiet par ce qui venait de se produire: «Arthur, ça va?

- Bloody...Hell! Yes I'm right!» Grogna l'anglais en se massant la figure, regrettant de ne pas avoir prit plus de précaution. En même temps, ce genre de choses il ne connait pas très bien. «C'est ma faute, tu n'étais pas prêt, trop tendu!» Il se releva et réfléchit quelques instants. Une solution lui vint mais il refusa même d'y penser, sauf que c'était trop tard et le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Arthur?

- What? Je cherche une solution d'accord?

- Tu rougis!

-I'M NOT!» Les joues écarlates, il grogna de mécontentement. Mais il ne dit rien de plus, n'osant pas formuler sa demande de façon correcte. Et il ne voulait pas que l'autre se fasse de mauvaise (perverses) idées s'il lui proposait ça. Mais comme faire se détendre Francis autrement que comme ça? «Une seconde! Je reviens» Il s'éclipsa en vitesse vers la salle de bain, prit un flacon et revint en vitesse. «Tu vas faire ce que je dis ET NE FAIRE AUCUNE REMARQUE PERVERSE! Compris Froggie?

- Hum? Si tu te fais des films toi-même avec des propres idées, on a pas fini.» Railla Francis, faisant rougir encore plus son amant qui maudit son voisin, se retenant de lui sauter dessus, et de relancer une bonne vielle rixe entre eux, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de faire ça.

- Tais-toi!» Articula-t-il, s'empêchant d'empirer les films dans son esprit. Mince il était pas en manque pourtant. _«It's you the perverted Frog!_

_- Yes my love, but only with you_!»

Chassant à nouveaux ces foutues images mentales l'anglais lui ordonna de se mettre sur le ventre, après avoir retirer sa chemise «Et ne te fais pas d'idées j'ai dit!» Même s'il était celui qui rougissait comme une tomate bien mûre. Et qui avait chaud. Et qui se faisait de mauvaises idées, relativement perverses également. Secouant la tête pour les cacher, il s'étala de l'huile parfumé sur les mains (pourquoi en avait-il? Juste au cas où, certainement pas parce que Francis massait comme un chef son dos douloureux quand la situation était inversée! NON!). Il posa les mains sur les muscles du dos et grimaça.

«Bon sang, tu es vraiment nerveux ces temps-ci!

- Ca t'étonnes?

- Non...Pas vraiment non.» Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre et reprit son massage, délaissant les muscles noués par le stress. Ses yeux voyaient de nombreuses cicatrices, certaines étaient d'ailleurs de lui, d'autres plus récentes étaient sans doute l'œuvre d'Allemagne ou de Prusse, et une, presque totalement disparue, devait remontée à bien plus loin que ça. Même probablement avant l'an 1000. Le petit Empire Germanique en était peut-être responsable, ou bien était-ce encore plus ancien?

Inconsciemment il la suivit du doigt, faisant pousser un cri de surprise à son amant (occasionnel, leur relation était juste occasionnelle, juste des amant par intérêt et rien de plus!). Passé la surprise, Arthur eut un sourire narquois et nota le point sensible pour la prochaine fois. C'était un peu à son tour de faire hurler le français. Il se flanqua une baffe mentale aussitôt: ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça bon sang! Plus tard; quand le problème serait réglé.

_Il n'avait aucune envie que la magie de Francis le prenne pour un agresseur tant que l'autre ne la maitriserait pas._

«Désolé..» Même s'il ne l'était absolument pas, ravi de chercher les points stratégiques qu'il ne connaissait pas encore très bien, malgré des siècles où ils avaient souvent partagé la couche, le lit de l'autre. «D'où elle vient celle-là?»

Francis grogna et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Arthur, n'aimant pas être ignoré, suivit la cicatrice une nouvelle fois, de façon plus appuyée cette fois.

«Arr...Arrête!

- Alors?

- Quand les fils de Charlemagne se sont partagé l'Empire de leur père, ça te va? Et si ça t'intéresse Le Saint Empire Germanique avait la même...Je ne sais pas si Gilbert, Roderich ou Vash l'ont aussi.

- Tous les pays de cet empire donc?

- Non, je crois que c'était seulement ceux ayant des frontières en rapport avec le partage.

- Ceux que tu disais donc...

- En fait j'en sais trop rien...je leur ai jamais demandé de se déshabiller pour voir leur dos et peut-être la leur n'est-elle pas au même endroit.»

Arthur haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien, se mettant à compter, parmi celles toujours visibles, celles qu'il avait faites. Il n'en restait pas tant que ça de celles qu'il comptait mais il était légèrement amusé de voir que celles-ci étaient toujours présentes.

«Qu'est-ce que tu compte?

- Celles que je t'ai faite et qui sont encore visibles...

- Et c'est moi le pervers après?

- Ce n'est pas de la perversité, juste...

- Possessivité alors? Drôle de marques si tel est le cas! Désolé mais le fait de me marquer ne fais pas de moi ta propriété!

- Non ce n'est pas ça non plus!» Agacé de ces interruptions et sous-entendus, Arthur appuya à un endroit qu'il savait sensible et savoura le gémissement étouffé de son rival qui se tortilla sous lui pour se dégager, n'aimant pas la tournure soudaine des choses. Reprenant son sérieux, il décida de finir ce qu'il avait commencé: son massage avant de perdre un quelconque contrôle de la situation, car ce n'était pas le moment: «Détend-toi Francis, détend-toi...» Il parcourut le dos, dénuant les tensions dans les épaules, le dos et descendant même au niveau des hanches. Il ne put résister à l'envie de taquiner Francis, totalement à sa merci dans cette position et se pencha, lui soufflant sur la nuque. Cette première réaction ayant déclanché un frisson, il ne put se retenir et mordilla la peau sensible, bien décidé à lui faire payer taquineries et remarques qu'il avait enduré depuis le début du séjour du français ici.

«Arthur!

- What?

- Arrête ça!

- Hum? Je me souviens d'une époque où ça ne te dérangeais pas tant que ça!» Le rappel de l'époque où il était un puissant pirate craint lui revint en mémoire. «Tu poussais de très beaux cris si je me souviens bien!» Une belle provocation qu'il lui soufflait à l'oreille et il savoura le frisson que ses mots provoquèrent. Hum...cette nuit il en connaissait un qui allait se faire... «Je te connais parfaitement, n'oublie pas ça...

- Étrange, je me souviens d'un certain pirate qui, après m'avoir attaché à sa couchette et m' avoir arraché mes vêtements me disait: '_'__'Listen your captain, me heartie...This night I'll make you cry again and again__!''!»_ Le français avait parfaitement repris l'accent pirate, s'amusant de sentir l'anglais se tendre. Mais espérant aussi qu'il avait pas réveillé le captain Kirkland en dépassant une limite.

_«Yes, it's the proof that you loved this so much, right_?» Arthur avait envie de jouer et de ne pas avoir le dernier mot, il s'amusa à mordiller la peau du cou de son ''captif'' se revoyant à l'époque où il l'obligeait à mettre des vêtements typiquement anglais avant de regagner son navire, puisqu'il avait réduit ceux de son rivaux en morceaux, et rejoindre son bâtiment en boitant, devant tout son équipage. Et puis ce qu'il faisait dans la cabine était parfois délicieusement pervers et digne de l'esprit de domination du pirate sadique qu'il était.

Soudain, comme s'il venait juste d'y penser Francis reprit, amusé: «D'ailleurs par ''Cry'', tu sous-entendais ''crier'' ou ''pleurer''?

- Les deux _my dear_!» Et éventuellement le faire supplier, prier, bref toute la palette d'une nuit bien agitée. Il décida de changer de sujets avant d'exacerber ses pulsions perverses et dominatrices, bref de lui sauter dessus alors que non ce n'était pas le moment. Fichu Frog pour le mettre dans cet état, il n'allait pas si mal que ça en fait.

Il massa les omoplates, le dos, malaxant les muscles et diffusant petit à petit une agréable sensation de bien-être dans tout son corps. Francis laissa un échapper un petit soupir de bien-être, fermant à moitié les yeux, sombrant dans une sorte de semi sommeil.

Arthur le retourna alors sur le dos et posa son front contre celui du français qui grommela quelque chose. Cette fois la magie du celto-latin ne repoussa pas celle du germanique. L'anglais retint un juron en voyant que les barrières du français...n'étaient vraiment vraiment pas au point.

«Bloody Hell ! Un vrai gruyère!

- Ca a l'air de te surprendre?

- Hum...A vrai dire, c'est...Je m'attendais à...

- Mieux?

- Non pire. L'atmosphère d'ici a déjà du te calmer, à moins que ça ne soit Mint Bunny qui t'ai aidé sur ce coup là! N'empêche que tu ne sortira pas de cette maison avec que ce ''gruyère'' soit redevenu lisse compris?»

Le français leva les yeux au ciel devant ce ton autoritaire mais hocha la tête «Aye Captain!» Il étouffa un ''aie'' quand l'autre lui expédia une taloche.

Arthur, sourcils froncés finit par marmonner «You found this funny? You will regret it!» La seule réponse qu'il eut fut...un oreiller en pleine figure. Un sourire démoniaque ourla soudainement ses lèvres et il susurra: «Right...You will really regret this Frog!»

* * *

**A suivre**


	17. Épilogue

**Disclaimer**: Hidekazu Himaruya

**Persos: **France/Francis, Angleterre/Arthur et beaucoup d'autres évoqués.

**Paring**: Aucun pour le moment...

**Genre**: Romance, Family, Friendship

* * *

**Épilogue**

* * *

Quelques jours avaient passés et Francis se sentait mieux, il ne se sentait plus en colère ou tout de temps à bout. Sa magie était revenue à un niveau acceptable et ne présentait plus de risques pour lui ou son entourage. Arthur l'avait beaucoup aidé à ce niveau. Lui n'avait jamais eu ce genre de problème mais avait réussi à trouver des idées pour faire ça.

_Jamais il n'admettrait avoir été aider par ses frères._

_De quoi aurait-il l'air alors?_

Francis s'amusait beaucoup avec ses capacités et aimait aussi parler longtemps avec les amis magiques d'Arthur, parfois se moquant gentiment de lui avec eux. Il allait aussi à la cave et chipait les grimoires de l'anglais pour les feuilleter, curieux de voir ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dedans. Il n'avait pas encore essayé de lancer un sort mais commençait à y penser, faisant de petites allusions à son amant, inquiétant d'ailleurs celui-ci qui répliquait tout de suite de ne pas faire de bêtises, et lui répondait «Aww Tu t'inquiètes pour moi? C'est trop mignon.

- Stup up, je ne m'en fais pas pour toi mais pour les autres. Tu n'y connais rien, tu pourrais causer une catastrophe.

- Faire pire que toi? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.» plaisantait-il, sachant les erreur qu'avait souvent fait Arthur avec sa magie, et en ayant parfois été la victime. Alfred aussi en avait été la victime, mais la plupart du temps, l'anglais se plantait magistralement et était lui-même victime de son propre sort. Il avait été transformé en chat, en femme, en gamin et la liste était encore longue. Par jeu, il ajouta d'ailleurs à l'intention de son amant «Mais ne t'en fais pas mon lapin, je demanderais à Ecosse de m'apprendre à utiliser ma magie.» Il savait que ceci allait titiller la fierté de l'anglais et le faire réagir.

_C'était tellement mignon de le voir rougir de colère._

_Et il était encore plus mignon quand il boudait._

Ainsi passèrent quelques jours. Un matin Francis se réveilla seul dans son lit et s'étonna de l'absence de son amant qui aimait pourtant traîner au lit. Arthur était quelqu'un de très câlin, même s'il ne l'aurait jamais admit.

Se levant, il descendit les escaliers et entendit une conversation venant du bureau de son hôte. Il s'approcha, curieux mais uniquement pour voir ce dernier raccrochant le téléphone. Il se demanda qui il appelait à une heure si matinale. «Qu'est-ce qui se passe Arthur?»

L'anglais sursauta et le regarda, avant de dire, la mine agacé «Alfred n'arrive pas à dormir, il a regardé un film d'horreur avant d'aller se coucher. Résultat, il est tapi sous sa couette et est mort de peur au moindre bruit suspect dans sa maison.»

Francis éclata de rire, amusé par la situation. Il n'en voulait plus trop à son fils adoptif, sachant que celui-ci était assez maladroit et disait parfois des choses sans réfléchir d'abord à leur impact sur les gens. Il les blessait donc parfois sans vraiment le vouloir.

«Il sait qu'il a peur de ce genre de choses et pourtant il les regarde quand même avant d'aller dormir? Quel tête en l'air.

- C'est ce que je lui ai dit mais il m'a dit qu'un héros ne devait avoir peur de rien. J'ai alors demandé pourquoi il m'appelait s'il n'avait pas peur et il n'a rien trouvé à répondre.

- Je suppose qu'il a raccroché pour cacher sa gêne.» Sourit Francis, qui connaissait Alfred aussi bien que son voisin.

Arthur ricana «En gros, oui. Il n'a pas du apprécier que je sous-entende qu'il n'était pas un héros ou a du penser que je me moquais de lui.

- Quel mal élevé. Tu as vraiment raté son éducation.

- Je ne te permet pas Frog.» répondit l'anglais en fronçant les sourcils, sachant pourtant très bien que son amant plaisantait. Il se prenait d'ailleurs au jeu lui aussi. Il n'avait pas parlé que de ça avec son fils mais ne voulait pas dire la vérité à Francis, d'ailleurs c'était une surprise, et une surprise devait rester secrète jusqu'à son arrivée. Qui était très proche mais là n'était pas la question.

* * *

Francis rentra de promenade. Il aimait marcher et avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Arthur avait refusé de l'accompagner, disant qu'il avait des appels importants à passer et de la paperasse à remplir. Il avait accepté cet état de fait et était partit en ville, songeant que lui aussi aurait beaucoup de travail quand il rentrerait, même si cela était considéré comme des vacances.

Il finit par rentrer, de bonne humeur, et ouvrit la porte pour trouver l'intérieur silencieux. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite et alla dans la pièce principale d'où lui parvenait des voix.

Là il y avait toutes ses anciennes colonies, plus sa famille et quelques amis. Tous rassemblés en ces lieux. Ils étaient tous debout près de la grande tables chargée de mets divers. Sans doute venus de chez le traiteur ou amené par certains d'entre eux.

«Francis!» s'exclama Arthur, souriant «Bon retour. Tu as fait une bonne promenade?

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que...

- Surprise.» firent tous les autres. Canada s'approcha même pour faire un câlin à son père, suivit par Seychelles. Ils les serra dans ses bras, heureux de les voir. Agréablement surpris par cette petite fête, il ne sut quoi dire. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Maintenant il comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Arthur ces derniers jours, les petits secrets, c'était pour ça.

«On a décidé de faire une petite fête pour toi.» fit Alfred, gêné. Il devait se sentir coupable d'avoir jeté de l'huile sur le feu la dernière fois. Il se comportait de façon timide et adorable. Francis lui sourit et le serra dans ses bras. Il lui signalait ainsi qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

Seychelles ajouta, le sourire aux lèvres:«Parce qu'on t'adore.

- Pour fêter le fait que tu ailles mieux.» Ajouta Canada, tout aussi souriant.

- Pour fêter le fait que tu es comme nous, un celtique pur et dur.» renchérit Irlande, en levant son était déjà prêt à boire et Arthur essaya de lui prendre l'alcool des mains, sans grande réussite. «Dammit laisse moi tranquille morveux.

Tu ne vas pas déjà t'enivrer bloody hell.» ragea le plus jeune «La fête vient juste de commencer.

- Je fais ce que je veux. C'est pas toi qui va me dire quoi dire.» siffla le roux avant de boire son verre d'un n'attendait pas les autres, faisant comme il voulait.

Francis eut un petit rire en voyant la scène, surtout quand Écosse s'approcha pour attraper son petit frère par le cou d'un bras et lui frotter le cuir chevelu de son poing. L'anglais poussa un glapissement de rage et tenta de se libérer. Pays de Galles regardait la scène en riant. Irlande se resservit un verre.

Visiblement les trois celtiques faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas trop martyrisé leur cadet devant Francis. Ils étaient incroyablement gentils avec lui aujourd'hui.

Féliciano apporta une coupe de champagne à son grand frère en souriant «Tu viens trinquer avec nous? On va bien s'amuser.

- D'accord.»

Il suivit son cadet jusqu'au reste du groupe qui se distribuait les coupes dans un joyeux brouhaha. Écosse relâcha finalement son frère qui se retrouva chiffonné et ébouriffé, rouge au niveau du visage. Il se serait bien jeté sur le roux pour le faire payer cet affront mais était conscient que Francis n'appréciait pas. Il n'allait quand même pas gâcher la fête pour un règlement de compte.

Par contre, dès demain il lui ferait payer. Surtout s'il continuait ses frasques.

Il sourit quand Francis lui amena une coupe et la prit.

«C'est toi qui a eu l'idée de faire ça?

- Oui.

- Merci Arthur.» Il se pencha et l'embrassa, faisant ricaner les trois frères de l'anglais qui se prirent un regard noir de la part du plus jeune. Cependant il ne fit rien, préférant les ignorer. Il allait profiter de la fête, de son amant et de ses amis sans se soucier de ses trois idiots. Il aurait toujours le temps de le faire plus tard, quand ses invités seraient partis et qu'il n'aurait personne pour le reprendre.

«Ce n'était rien. Rien du tout. C'était l'idée de Canada, pas la mienne.» dit-il, baissant les yeux vers le sol avec timidité, heureux de voir son amant si détendu et souriant. Il lui avait fait plaisir et s'en réjouissait.

«Bien entendu mon lapin, bien entendu.

- Je ne suis pas ton foutu lapin.» dit Arthur d'une voix sifflante, rougissant à nouveau, lançant un regard faussement outré à l'autre blond qui éclata de rire.

** Fin**


End file.
